HERO Unite
by QuickShot1445
Summary: When the heroes and villains of the DC, Marvel, and LongShot Universe are all brought together, they'll soon find themselves force to play a game. A game where old and new allies and enemies will be pin against each other. A game where everything is decided by one crazy man. A game where the losers will be erase from existence. Will anyone survive the Ultimate Contest of Champions?
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Meeting

**Chapter 1: A "Pleasant" Greeting  
A/N Little head up, there a few new heroes and villains in this story. Yeah, they're my! I'm been trying to start my own "universe" for awhile and while coming up with it, this somehow came up. Course, my heroes' story ain't type up yet, but I just couldn't wait any longer for this! So all you comic lovers, prepare for AWESOMENESS! Oh and also the previews on the upcoming universe.**

?:  
"ooooohhhhh", I groan, lifting himself up. "ooooooohhhhh gosh!... What the douche happen?!..."

Feeling a major headache coming on suddenly, I place my hand on my head.

"ooooohhhhh gosh, is this what a hangover feel like?! Hmm, my first hangover _**and**_ I'm not even a drinker. What are the odd?!"

Blinking my eyes open and close a few times, just to make sure I'm not blind, I was startle when I heard a noise.

"Pete", whisper a familiar voice not too far away, "Is that you?"

"Uh", I said, looking around.

For some unknown reasons that I can't really remember, I was in what seen like an unless corridors, four different pathways going forever into the pitch-black darkness, in the North, East, South, and West direction. The corridors in seem seem to be built from this weird, slimly-green color rock.

Shaking off the headache, I shot off like a rocket and went to find the voice.

" _ **Hello!**_ ", I scream, cupping my hands over my mouth. " _ **If you can hear my mysterious voice, please said something!**_ "

" _ **Hello!**_ ", reply the voice.

" _ **Yesss!**_ ", I thought, smiling. It sounded like the voice was coming from the South side, which is exactly where I was headed. Picking up the pace, I lower my head, straight my hands, and practically jump the rest of the way until I was sure I had located the voice.

As the voice echo throughout the corridors one last time, I turn a corner and was expecting to find someone. I did find someone, but I rather not have find that particular "someone".

" _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_ ", shouted the voice as he/she came lurching toward me.

I couldn't see who it was that was attacking me. I was little more focus on the very, very, _**VERY** _ sharp knifes located on the person's hand.

As the knifes came for me, I shot off my Marvel's X-men's Wolverine's claws from my knuckle and block the attack. As the knifes slip through my claws, I twisted my hand and stop it, mere inches from my face.

" _ **Whoa there!**_ ", I scream, backing up a little. " ** _I'm a friendly you idiots! Or for the most part, I'm a friendly!_**

 ** _"Who are you!_** ", scream the voice, who had a freakishly awful breath by the way. " _ **Where am I?! Where did you take me!?**_ "

Oddly enough, the once "very, very, very shark knifes" that try to claw my face off look almost exactly like my Marvel's X-men's Wolverine's claws; three, pencil-thin, long, knife attach to the knuckle of our hands.

"Uh", I commented, looking at the claws on our hands.

"You have Wolverine's claws too", I ask, still struggling to the claws from slipping out. "Are you a fan of the X-men too? If you are, you certainly master Wolverine; claws, bad breath, and in need of anger management."

About to say something, "Wolverine" and I forgot about each other when we saw a small, round, dark-blue disc came flying out of nowhere and stuck to the wall next to us. A few seconds later, a red light started flashing on the disc and a beeping sound started coming from it.

" _ **Oh shucks!**_ ", I thought, as the flashing and beeping started to get faster and faster.

Thinking fast, I launch a long, powerful Doctor Octopus's arm (Think Spider Man 2 [2004]) from my back and use it to pin the attacker against the disc. I then did-attached the arm and roll away. Just in too, cause the disc exploded a few seconds later, blanketing most of the area in black smoke. Not really affected by the smoke, I was able to see the attacker get launch from one wall to the wall across from it.

"Haha", I thought, "Sucker."

Now looking through the smoke, I saw my savior; my friend and partner in crime, Martin Benny, better known as Mech-Knight.

" _ **Pete!**_ ", he scream, " _ **Follow me!**_ "

Without even a second to waste, I activated my wings and came running toward Martin before flying toward him.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I yell, flying past him, " _ **Let's go see if we can find the otheeeeeeerrrrrrr!**_ "

Out of nowhere, something, _**or someone**_ , came flying and crash right into me. Whatever did crash into me smash me into the wall and then pin me against it.

" _ **OOOFFF!**_ ", I utter, as a freakishly strong hand suddenly grab me by my shirt and lifted me high into the air. Not really expecting it to get any worst, I was little surprise when I started seeing a pair of eye start to glow red.

" _ **Hold on!**_ ", shouted Mech-Knight as he brought up his arm. He was preparing to fire off my discs, but before he could, someone tackle him out of the way.

Realizing I'm was on my own now, I brought up from on my arms and transform it into an indestructible spiked mace.

" _ **Here!**_ ", I scream, grabbing the person's hand. " _ **This is for you!**_ "

Guessing shock by what I could do, the pair of eye started to lose their glow, giving me a chance to give him, as the famous SSoHPKC would say, " _ **A Mace to the Face!**_ "

Bringing back my weapon, I was a few seconds from smashing it into the douche's face when, all of a sudden, bright-yellow lights came on from the celing, revealing my attacker's face.

"Kara Danvers?", I said, staring at Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gang's All Here

**Chapter 2: The Gang's All Here!  
A/N Little head up for y'all, I'm don't exactly have a complete "knowledge" of what's what in the DC and Marvel Universe. I only know what I seen on T.V and movies like the Flash, Arrow, Avengers, and Avengers: Age of Ultron (Haven't seen Civil Wars so no spoilers please). So don't expect every single hero and villain to appear. Not unless you want to leave their full origin story in the reviews. Anyway, enjoy. -LongShot1225**

 _Pete:  
_ "Kara Danvers", I said, looking at the long-blonde hair "woman/alien" currently lifting me in the air and who also was about to possibly laser me (Think the CW Supergirl)

Kara Danvers, or Supergirl as she is better known, is a tall "woman" with shoulder-long, shining, blonde hair and skin so clean you'd think she never stop showering. Unlike me, she's wearing her "work cloth"; a dark-blue, upper shirt with a short, light-red skirt pair with a pair of long, also light-red boots combine with black leggings mixed with a long, bright-red cape, and finally, to top it off, a large, bold, red "S" pin right on her chest.

" _ **I come in peace!**_ ", I said, transforming my spiked mace hand into an actually human's hand and bringing up both of my hands. To further my cause, I started speaking in Kryptonian.

(This part is in Kryptonian)  
" _ **I come in peace, Kara Zor-El of the House of El! My name is Pete! I am no enemy of your! Just...more of a...friend...who you don't know yet...Yeah...that's all I got!**_ "

Yeah, so maybe I'm not exactly the world's best "peace talker" there is, but hey, it look like it work though.

Seeming less angry however, Supergirl lessen the killing grip on me, and lower me to the ground.

"Whooo", I said, wiping a pretend sweat from my forehead. "Never have I been more happy that my feet touch the ground."

"You speak Kryptonian?", ask Kara, looking at me funny.

"More or less", I reply, looking around for Martin. "Self-taught myself to speak, read, and understand the language. It actually not as hard as it seem. Hey, if you could just move your head a little to your left, I'd really appreciate it."

"And you know my name", continue Kara, not moving her head, "Both of them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know everything about you", I reply, moving my head in all direction, trying to look past the superheroine's head. "Your name is Kara Zor-El of the House of El. Your home planet, Krypton, was destroy, with you and your cousin begin the only survivors. You know, begin send to Earth and all. Originally, you were send to watch over your baby cousin, Kal-El, who by the way look absolutely nothing like you, but when Krypton blew up, the shock waves from the planet's destruction send your escape pod to the hurtling into the Phantom Zone. Trapped there for about 12 years, you eventually escape when Indigo-81 hack into your pod and use it to rocket you, and apparently all of Fort Ross too, out of the Phantom Zone and toward your new home planet, Earth. There, on Earth, you-

" _ **Okay! Okay! Okay!**_ ", scream Supergirl, letting me go and then walking away.

She walk a few feet away, before turning around to face me.

" ** _How do you know so much about me?!_** ", she ask. " _ **And what do you mean by "a friend who you don't know yet"?!**_ "

"Uhhhhhhhh...", I mutter, rubbing the back of my head, "Uuuuuhhhhhh...Wait! What was the question again?"

About to answer, I was more than thankful when the two of us started hearing more voices.

" _ **Hello?!**_ ", shouted the voices. " _ **Who's there?!**_ "

Surprise by the upcoming voices, Supergirl and I could only stare at each other and the pitch-dark corridor as the voices got louder and louder. Eventually, the lights reveal the voice's owner.

It was...It was... It was _**Spider-Man... and the rest of his Web-Warrior's friends following behind him.**_ (Think Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 Episode 23)?

"See", commented Spider-Man, talking to his Web-Warrior's friends. "I told you we would find someone."

"Yeah", reply Miles Morales, who went by the name Kid Arachnid now. "But can we trust them?"

"Relax bros", said Agent Venom, bumping Ultimate Spider-Woman Iron Spider, and Scarlet Spider out of the way. "They don't look that bad. _**Hey! Hello! I'm Agent Venom! Of S.H.I.E.L.D! And these guys back here are my friends! We're the Web Warriors!**_ _ **Any chance you two know where we are?!**_ "

" _ **Not really!**_ ", I reply, screaming. " _ **But do I know something!**_ "

" _ **What that?!**_ ", ask Agent Venom, him, his friends, and even Supergirl all looking at me.

" _ **We really, really need to figure out where WE ARE!**_ ", I joke, chuckling.

Though Agent Venom was laughing with me, the other weren't. The two of us continue to laugh for a few seconds more before stopping.

"Hmm", I commented, "I guess you're the only one with a sense of humor, Flash."

" _ **Uh..**_ ", shot out Flash suddenly. " ** _Hey, how do you know my name?!_** "

" _ **Ohhhh...uhhhh...mnmnmnmnmn...OH SHUCK! MECH-KNIGHT!**_ "

I then slap myself hard on the forehead for forgetting one of my best friends.

" _ **Mech-Knight!**_ ", I scream, looking around. " _ **Yo Mech-Knight! Where are you!? Can you hear me?! You're not dead, are you?!**_ "

"Who", ask Spider-Man, pushing aside Agent Venom. "Who are you calling for? Who's Mech-Knight?"

Before I could reply, I heard Martin scream for help.

" _ **Over here!**_ ", he scream, while struggling to dodge the attack of the person who tackled him. " _ **Wouldn't mind some help over here!**_ "

" _ **Hold on!**_ ", I yell, reactivate my giant, ash-made, wings. I then got a running head start before taking off and flying toward Martin's attacker.

" _ **Enjoy this!**_ ", I scream, turning my right hand into another giant, ash-made, spiked mace.

" _ **THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ ", interrupted a sudden voice from out of nowhere.

" _ **Uhhh...**_ ", I said, wondering who it was that just said "That's Enough", but in more a of holy, god, voice. While wondering though, I was distracted and smash against something.

" _ **OOHHH!**_ ", I utter, my ash-made head, ash-made body, and ash-made everything else, hitting hard into whatever it is. " _ **OOOHHH**_ hhhh...I'm going to be feeling that for a long while."

I then fell to the ground, a loud thump following after my fall a second later.

Shaking my head to regain some conscious, I look back up to if Mech-Knigh still needed my help. Surprisingly, he did not.

Somehow, Martin's attacker was slowly getting lifted into the air.

" _ **Wh-What's going on?!**_ ", ask the attacker, swinging wildly in the air.

Now, with all of us stun by the floating man, we were all caught off by guard when the attacker suddenly came flying toward me.

" ** _Oahh!_** ', I scream, quickly getting out of the way as Mr. Tackle came crashing onto the ground where I just was. Once out of the way, and also making sure the guy was at least a little knock out, I ran over to see if Mr. Tackle was okay.

"Hey", I said, "You okay? You still breathing? Are you at least a little calmer? Answer that last question first. The first two you can answer in any order."

Now groaning and moaning a bit, I was little relieve. Though, still a little cautiousness since he didn't really answer my last question. Grabbing him by the shoulder, I "carefully" turn him over before leaping a full 10 feet away, Wolverine claws activate.

" _ **Wolverine!**_ ", scream Spider-Man and the rest of his Web-Warriors.

" _ **Wolverine!**_ ", I repeated, looking at the down guy. It is Wolverine; bright-yellow suit, stainless, titanium claws attach to his hands, everything. Though, truth be told, he not bad smelling as the comic suggest.

" _ **AAAhhhh**_ ", groan the angry, superhero as he slowly rose up. " _ **Aaaahhhhh...Spider-Man! Swell! What crazy supervillain did you get me into this time!?**_ "

The "superhero" then eye me, Supergirl, and Mech-Knight very intensely.

"We're not supervillain", I quickly imply, putting up my index finger.

" _ **He's right**_ ", said the mysterious voice once again. " _ **They are not enemy, Mr. Logan. None of there are.**_ "

" _ **Uh!**_ ", Wolverine growling, getting into his fighting position. " _ **Who's there?! Where am I?!**_ "

" _ **Where you are is not important**_ ", reply the voice, " _ **Why you are here is.**_ "

Then, as if on cue, the once, high-and-mighty, slimy, green walls of the labyrinth we were all in started to come down. Slowly sinking into the ground until, after only a few minutes, they were completely gone. Once the walls were gone, and the maze no more, Supergirl, Mech-Knight, Spider-Man, and the rest of us were all in shock to see **_other people! People such as the GREEN ARROW! And the FLASH! And the entire team of the TIME-TRAVELING LEGEND! WHITE CANARY! THE A.T.O.M! FIRESTORM!_** "

" ** _Oliver?!_** ", scream Sarah Lance, from afar. " _ **Oliver?! What is going on here?! Where are we?!**_ "

" _ **No idea**_ ", reply the Green Arrow, looking around.

" _ **Supergirl?!**_ ", yell Barry Allen, " _ **Supergirl?! Is that you?!**_ "

" _ **Flash!**_ ", yell back Kara, kneeing down before flying off.

" _ **Power Man!**_ ", shouted Spider-Man, " _ **White Tiger! Iron Fist! Nova!**_ "

" _ **Spidey?!**_ ", reply the four simultaneously. Without even so much as a second wasted, Spider-Man and his Web-Warriors quickly rush over to Spidey's old team.

While everyone was meeting and greeting each other, Mech-Knight and I just kind of stood by our lonesome.

"Can't help but feel like a third wheel", I commented, elbowing Mech-Knight in the shoulder.

" _ **Pete?!**_ ", interrupted a familiar voice, " _ **Pete, is that you?! And is that you, Mech-Knight?!**_ "

" _ **Uh...**_ ", Mech-Knight and I said, turning around.

There, standing before the two of us is our old friend, Shawn Miller, or as he is better known as in New York, "Stunner", a man capability of shooting and absorbing mass amounts of electricity, while at the same time controlling it and, even in some case, turning into it. Shawn Miller is a tall teenager boy with short, light-black, neatly-combed hair, and skin a healthy mix of sandy-brown and caramel-color. Normally, he'd be wearing a short-sleeve T-shirt with an open jacket and long pants. Only now, he's wearing his Stunner's battle suit; a cyan-color, iron-reinforced, suit originally made so that Shawn wouldn't pass out during fight. You see, before, when Shawn first got his power, he would often pass out since he would run out of "power". However, after battling Dead Man, another man capability of controlling electricity and actually _**producing**_ it, he learn how to produce his own power, and now doesn't really use the suit's built-in generator.

" _ **Hey guys**_ ", said Stunner as he five-high the both of us.

" _ **Hey Stunner**_ ", I reply, " _ **How's life?**_ "

" _ **You tell me**_ ", Shawn answer, looking around. " ** _Uh.. Don't suppose you guys know where the heck we are?!_** "

" _ **You are all in the Supreme Contest of Champions!**_ ", scream the mysterious voice once again. " _ **And none of you will ever leave this universe!**_ "

"Thanks you mysterious voice", I said, yelling and waving into the pitch-black sky above us.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meet and Greet

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet  
A/N Thanks you so much all of you for taking the time to read my story, H.E.R.O Unite (Yes, that is how I originally meant to spell it, but for some reasons, the title wouldn't allow the dots to stay), it mean a lot to me. I just want to say sorry for not uploading for SUUUCCCCHHHH A LOOOOOONNNGGGG TIMES. It was Christmas, there was party I had to go to, some families visit, it was crazy. And fun. And also really, really FREAKING DELICIOUS! (Yeah, MASH POTATOES) Anyway, enjoy, Merry late Christmas, Happy Early New Year Eve, Happy Early New YEAR, and leave a review. Thanks you. -LongShot1225**

 _Pete:  
_ " _ **The gang's all here!**_ ", I scream, laughing and tossing my arms over Mech-Knight and Stunner. " _ **Here we stand! The Troublesome Trio! Trouble! That is! For the supervillains!**_ "

I then shot off my fist into the air.

" _ **Oh Yeah!**_ "

" _ **Okay!**_ ", said Shawn, interrupting my cheer. " _ **That's enough! Get your arm off of me!** **You're getting ash into my suit!**_ "

" _ **Whoops**_ ", I reply happily. " _ **Sorry! Sorry! Pardon! Here's me! Getting my "ashly arm" off of you two!**_ "

Quickly getting off my friends, I transform into a large pile of ash, before skipping a few steps and landing right in front of my buddies. I then stop, and transform back into my "human" form.

" _ **Guys!**_ ", I said, begin sure not to touch them, " ** _Call me crazy! Or insane! Or just plain "In Awe", but I think I'm about three steps, a looooonnggg hop, and a flight from meeting the people of LEGENDS! OF LENGENDS!_** "

I then pointed behind the pair.

"What are you talking about", ask Stunner, looking at where I was pointing. Taking a quick turn around, he was slightly less awe than I was when I first saw them.

"So", he ask, "It's a bunch of people dress in colorful costume. So?"

"Okay, one", I started, putting up one finger. "You aren't exactly one to talk about "people dress in colorful costume". Two, those aren't _**normal**_ " _ **people**_ " dress in colorful costume over there. After all, " _ **normal people**_ " _**don't smash me into wall, threaten me with laser eyes, and try and cut me into A THOUSAND LITTLE TINY PIECES!**_ "

" _ **What are you talking about?!**_ ", scream Shawn, sounding almost a little interest now.

" _ **I'm saying**_ ", I said, trying my hardest not to slap Shawn in his bloody Stunner's helmet, " _ **That I think the "Supergirl" over there, is actually Supergirl!**_ "

 _Supergirl:  
_ " _ **Barry!**_ ", I scream, landing gently down to hug my friend. " _ **Oh Barry! I miss you so much!**_ "

" _ **Supergirl!**_ ", reply the Flash, hugging me back.

We hug for awhile, before finally letting go of each other.

" _ **Oh man**_ ", started Barry, " _ **Can't tell you how happy I am to see a familiar face!**_ "

" _ **I know!**_ ", I reply looking around. Beside Oliver, and the Legend Team, we were surrounded by a bunch of strangers, people that I didn't really recognize from National City.

"Hey Barry", I whisper, "Do you recognize any of these people? Are they from Central City? You know, beside your friends, Oliver and the Legend Team."

"No", he reply, also looking around. "No, I don't know any of these people. I never seen any of them before."

"Hey guys", said the Green Arrow as he came walking up to us.

"Hey Oliver", I answer, giving him a quick wave.

"Do either of two know where the heck are we", ask Oliver, getting straight to the point. "And who all of these people are?"

About to reply, we were all startle when two people started yelling at each other.

" ** _SPIDEY!_** ", scream a tall, build, dark-skin man in a yellow and black suit. He was hugging someone in a bright blue and red suit, with thin black lines all over it.

 _Spider-Man:  
_ " _ **Okay Power Man!**_ ", I groan, pounding on the shoulders of one of my oldest and bestest friend ever. " _ **I know you're happy to see me! But you're breaking my back! Please...let...go...**_ "

" _ **Oh sorry!**_ ", scream out Luke, letting go of Spider-Man. " _ **Sorry Spidey! Just so happy to see you!**_ "

"Yeah...", moan a bended-down Spider-Man, with his hand on his back. "Yeah... I felt that."

"Speaking of "friendly"", interrupted Whiter Tiger, "Does anyone here know where we are? Or who any of these people are? Nova? Iron Fist? Spidey?"

"No", reply the three of us, looking all around.

"Iron Spider", I started, looking at Amadeus. "Is there any chance you can do a uh... DNA scan?"

"To see if any of their DNA are recorded in the Shield's database?", ask Iron Spider.

"Yeah", I reply, looking over at a trio of nearby people, one of which turn into "ash", I think.

"Okay?", I commented, "Am I the only one who just saw that?"

"Nope", reply Agent Venom, putting his hand on his head. "Uhhhh...no more pizzas for bed."

"Hmm...That's odd", commented Iron Spider a few minutes later.

"What's wrong", ask Scarlet Spider, "What does your armor say?"

"According to my armor, the only DNAs here that is registered in the Shield's database is everyone we already know. The rest are registered as unknown."

" _ **What?!**_ ", I shout out suddenly, " _ **That can't be right! Scan again!**_ "

"I scan three times", reply Iron Spider, "None of their DNAs is in the database. But that's not the only weird things."

" _ **It's not?**_ ", ask Kid Arachnid, pushing Spider-Man aside.

"No", reply Cho, sounding...confuse?

"While doing a DNA scan, my Iron Spider armor reveal that most of the people here DNA appear to be extremely _**mutated**_."

"What do you mean by " ** _extremely mutated_** "?", ask MJ, looking a little concern.

"I..I...I can't really explain it", sutter Cho, "I mean, the armor is saying that that man over there."

Cho then pointed at a nearly man, the same man who somehow _**known Flash!**_

"The armor is saying that is _**him doesn't have any DNA!**_ "

" _ **No DNA?!**_ ", we all said.

" _ **No**_ ", continue Iron Spider. " ** _No. Instead of DNA, he...he appear to be made out of...ash?_** "

" _ **Ash?**_ ", repeated Wolverine, forgetting he was even with us. " _ **That must be how he was able to copy my claws!**_ "

" _ **He copy your claws!**_ ", yell White Tiger.

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", scream Wolverine, " _ **And that's not the only thing! He also known a lot about me! Too much about me!**_ "

Growling a bit before crossing his arms, Wolverine started walking toward the man.

" _ **I'm going to have chat with him!**_ ", growl the "beast". " _ **Find out who he is and how he know so much about us!**_ "

About to stop him, we were all startle when, instead, _**he suddenly appear right behind us!**_

" _ **Hello!**_ ", yell the man, " _ **I'm Pete! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!**_ "

Out of nowhere, "Pete" then extended his hand, like as if he was offering a handshake.

"..."

"This is part where we would shake hands", commented Pete after a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Game

**Chapter 4: The First Game  
A/N HAPPY NEW YEARS! YEAH! Also I'm going to try and upload every Sunday, but I'm not making any promise. Sorry, but I got other stories to work on, and I want to try and win this writing contest. Not to mention, for some unknown reasons, my interest keep bugging out for some reasons. Anyway, enjoy and please reviews.**

 _Pete:  
(5 Minutes Earlier)  
_

"Do you think Barry pee fast?", I ask, looking at the Scarlet Speedster. "I mean, is there such a thing as "peeing fast"? Do you think all Speedster pee fast? _**Can Sammy pee fast?! I mean, she's a speedster after all! She's RED LIGHTNING!**_ "

"Why don't you ask her, yourself", commented Mech-Knight, pushing a few buttons on the side of his armor's helmet. "Or better yet, why don't you just stop talking? Please?"

"Oh yeah", I said, rolling my eyes, "Like the both of you aren't wondering the same things?"

"Trust me, we ain't", Stunner declare, taking a few steps away from me and toward Martin.

"Is your armor's scan saying anything", Shawn ask, looking at Martin's glowing blue Mech-Knight's helmet.

"Uh...No", reply Mech-Knight after a few minutes. "No, my armor's helmet isn't telling me anything about those people over there. It like it can't. Strange too, considering that my armor is connected to the main FBI's computer. It should be able to tell us who that is."

"You know", I started, "There's this weird thing that people use to do to when they wanted to meet one another. It came a few thousand millenniums before your helmet. It called " _ **walking right up to a person and saying hi**_ "! Like am I about to do now."

I then started walking toward Spider-Man and his friends. And also maybe Nova.

" _ **Wait what!?**_ ", scream Stunner, leaving behind Mech-Knight to be with me.

Lucky for me, before he could reach me, I had already reached one of Stan Lee's greatest hero.

" _ **Hello!**_ ", I started, " ** _I'm Pete! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!_** "

I then extended my hand, hoping for a handshake back.

"Ooohhhh...", I thought, "...oooooohhhhhh mmmaaaannnn... If Spider-Man touch this hand, I may detach it and put it in a jar and put it aside my bed... Hmm...I should be thankful no one here can hear my thoughts."

I then smile, and waited. Only, for some reasons, Spidey never return my gesture. I thought maybe I should try and push things along.

"This is part where we would shake hands", I commented, still waiting for a handshake. I then started making circle with my other hand.

"...", "said" Peter Parker.

"...Please said something", I said, hand still extended, "Ooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr do something..."

Once more, minutes filled with nothing but complete, awkward silence pass by. Between me, Spider, and I think even the DC people behind us, it was nothing but the sound of an annoying T.V. cricket filling the void. Eventually, Stunner muster enough courage to said something.

"Okay", he said.

Yeah, that... that's about all he said. It may not be a lot, but I think it's still worth applauding.

" ** _The time has come!_** ", interrupted the mysterious voice.

" _ **Oh thanks you**_ ", I thought, suddenly picturing a giant, yellow smiling face in my head. While everyone was busy looking up at the sky, I slowly but quietly took my hand back. "Guess no hand in a jar for me."

" _ **The time has come!**_ ", repeated the voice, " _ **For the first game!** **Of the Ultimate Contest of Champions!**_ "

" _ **The Contest of Champions!?**_ ", repeated Spider-Man, " _ **Oh no!** **Not that again!**_ "

" _ **Wait!**_ ", interrupted Supergirl, walking over to us with the rest of "guys" behind her. I mean, it's mostly guys anyway. Anyway, back to the story.

" _ **Wait**_ ", she repeated again, " _ **What...What is the Contest of Champions!? And who the heck are you people?!** "_

" _ **Don't worry!**_ ", I said, putting up both my hands. " _ **Do not worry, Supergirl! None of us here are supervillains! I can assure you of that!**_ "

" _ **No he can't!**_ ", scream Stunner, grabbing my hands and tossing them back down. " _ **Nooo he can not assure you of that!**_ "

Rolling my eyes a bit and smiling, I simply detach my "ash-made" hands before speaking again.

" _ **And as I was saying before begin so RUDELY interrupted, I can personally assume that everyone standing here is a friend; Supergirl. Spider-Man. Green Arrow. The Web Warriors. Flash, the guy who really enjoy screwing up his timeline-**_ "

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream the Flash.

" _ **Don't "Hey" me man! I seen you screw up the timeline more times than I eat** **vegetables!**_ "

Wanted to reply, Barry, I, and everyone else was caught off guard when, all of a sudden, these purples, sparkled lights appear around us. They started appearing around me, Mech-Knight, Supergirl, and Spider-Man.

" _ **Supergirl!**_ ", scream Flash, Green Arrow, and the Legends.

" _ **Spidey!**_ ", yell all the Web-Warriors, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist.

" _ **Guys!**_ ", shouted Stunner.

They all try to reach us but before they could, the purple lights surrounding us blinded us all, before something else happen. I...I zone out for that last part.

 _Mech-Knight:_  
" _ **Whoa!**_ ", I scream, as the disturbing lights that once surrounded my friend and I suddenly push me out. " _ **What the-?!**_ "

A little shaky at first, I quickly shook off the feeling before activate my suit's defense and then taking a hard look around. Not exactly knowing what to expect, I was actually a little surprise to find out where I was.

"Uhhh...", I thought.

For some reasons, I was in a city, littered with massive skyscrapers, honking cars, and millions and millions of people down below, with a bright-yellow sun high in light-blue, cloudless sky.

"Where...Where am I?", I ask, pushing a button on the side of my helmet. As I did, the one-way glass on my helmet open up, revealing my face. I took a few minutes to breathe in some fresh air, before pushing the button again and closing up the helmet.

" _ **Pete!**_ ", I then yell, looking around. " _ **Pete! Where are you?!**_ "

Looking around for a bit, I was surprise to find him on an adjacent building, looking around. And with Supergirl? Oddly, the two of them were on the building's edge, looking around.

Wondering what was going on, I activate my suit's rocket booster before running toward my building's ledge. Just as I reach the ledge, I jump off, and started to fly toward my friend. It took awhile, but I finally reach them.

" ** _Pete!_** ", I scream, landing on the ledge beside him, " _ **Pete! What are you doing!?**_ "

"Mech-Knight", Pete reply very, very quietly. "You're not going to believe this, but just for a second, _**for a mere second**_ , just turn off that Tony Stark's brain of your."

Pete then elbow Supergirl in the hip.

"Go on Supergirl", he said, "Go on. Tell him where we are."

" _ **Okay!**_ ", started Supergirl, turning toward me. " _ **I think we're in National City!**_ "

"National City?", I repeated, thinking it over for a bit. "National City? No, that can't be right. There's isn't a place in the whole U.S. called National City."

"Not in our U.S.", commented Pete, "But in her. Yes."

"What?", ask Mech-Knight.

About to open his mouth, the three of us were all interrupted by the sudden mysterious voice.

" _ **This round will be a, sort of "protection round". Your goal is to protect the innocent people down below. If you fail in this, one of you will be banish from** **existence!** **Let the game BEGIN!**_ "

" _ **Wait!**_ ", scream Supergirl, " _ **Who are you!? What is going on!? What game!?**_ "

"I think he mean _**that game!**_ ", yell Pete, as he grab us by the shoulder and pointed down.

" _ **What?!**_ ", we said, looking down.

The once peaceful and loud streets of "National City" were suddenly _**in chaos. People were running around! Cars were flipped over! And there was giant hole in the side of one of the building, with a large clouds of dust coming from it!**_

" _ **COME ON!**_ ", yell Supergirl, jumping into the air and flying toward the disaster.

" ** _YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!_** ", Pete yell, hitting me in the shoulder, then jumping off.

Still not exactly knowing what was going on, I quickly and without doubt follow after the pair. I may have absolutely no clue what was going on, but I do know one thing. I couldn't let those people down there die.

It was only a short while before the three of us had reach the dust cloud in the side of the building. There, there were all of all ages and sizes, running around and screaming. Some were covered in dusts from the building but unharmed, while others were bleeding.

As the three of us arrive to the scene, Supergirl was the first to leap into action. She flew straight into the cloud of dust, while Pete started tending to the wounded people. He begun to make bandages for the wounded, out of ash. As for me, I started to scan the building, to see if there was anyone inside.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I said, " _ **Come on! Come on!**_ "

While doing the scan, I started to detect signs of life. _**About five different signs of life! Two on the same level as me, with the three other all on different floors!**_ "

About to rush in, I was startle when two of the lift signs I detected started running toward me. Even before I could said something, the life signs came crashing through the building and _**toward me!**_

" _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_ ", I scream, as the two people struck me and the three of us came falling down.

As the two strangers and I continue our fall to the ground, we landed with such a force, we made a crater with our impact and made even more smokes.

"Ohhh...gosh...", I moan, dusting off some bits of rocks and dusts from my armor. "Ohhh...what the..."

I didn't exactly have a whole lot of times before someone punch me and send me flying away. I skip along the ground for a bit, before finally landing a full block away.

Once again, shaking my head to regain conscious, I look back to see what the heck it was that punch me.

Waiting for the dusts to died down, I was shock to see Supergirl and...and...and the _**Marvel's Supervillain, The Juggernaut (Ultimate Spider-Man)!**_

Built like a monster truck, the Juggernaut had _**muscles growing on his muscles, with veins popping all them. He wore a bright-red metal suit, with a giant, half-circle "mask" on his head.**_

Wondering just how hard I got hit, I was scare that for some reasons, I wasn't as _**scare**_ as I should be to see DC's Supergirl _**fighting**_ Marvel's Juggernaut.

"Ohhh Pete", I groan, "I hate you so much right now..."

Figuring that I would figure out things later, I prepare my armor's weapons; a pair of mechanical gauntlets that can shoot out little explosion discs, about 60 explosion discs per gauntlets before I have to reload.

Pushing a code into my gauntlets to unlock the weapons, I quickly got up and flew back toward the pair.

" ** _Hold on Supergirl!_** ", I scream, aiming my gauntlets at the Juggernaut.

Preparing to fire off a few discs, I was caught off guard when, all of a sudden, something came out from above the building and shoot me.

" _ **ooofffff**_ ", I moan, bouncing up and down the streets again.

" _ **Uh!**_ ", I scream, looking around for what shot me. Lucky for me, I didn't have to look long. Unlucky for me, I know the shooter.

" _ **LIGHTSHOW!**_ ", I grasp, bringing up my gauntlets.

" _ **Hey Mech-Knight!**_ ", said Lightshow, grinning. " _ **Been awhile has in it?!**_ "

Chuckling a bit, Lightshow brought up her arms and fire off two beams of _**sunlights!**_

" _ **WHOA!**_ ", I scream, able having enough time to jump out of the way. As I did, I activate my armor's rocket booster and fly high enough to be on the same level as Lightshow.

" _ **I wouldn't do thing too hasten if I were you**_ ", I commented, aiming my gauntlets at Lightshow.

" _ **Well lucky for us, we not you!**_ ", said a mysterious, yet familiar voice.

" _ **What...**_ ", I thought, looking a few levels above.

" _ **Aaaahhhhh!**_ ", I scream, as another beam struck me.

I fell back onto the ground, leaving behind another crater.

"aaaahhhhh...", I moan, holding my stomach.

I look up to see who it was that hit me, but sure enough, it was another odd "friend".

" _ **Mech-Knight!**_ ", yell EyeShot, putting his glasses on. " _ **Been a LONG while since you and your "pack" of "hero" took me down.**_ "

" _ **Eyeshot...**_ ", I groan loudly.

" _ **Don't worry hero**_ ", Eyeshot said jokingly, " _ **I put you out of your misery!**_ "

He then remove his pair of glasses, and as he did, a pitch-black, burning-hot laser beam came shooting my way.

However, before the beam could hit me, something happen and made EyeShot shot up instead.

" _ **AAAARRRGGHHHH!**_ ", scream Eyeshot as something hit his head.

Wondering what just happen, I was more than relieve when I saw a certain someone hanging onto the wall of the building.

" _ **Don't worry!**_ ", yell Spider-Man, cupping his hand around his mouth. " _ **I got this fake Iron Man!**_ "

"...Name...Mech-Knight...", I groan, smiling a bit.

 _Spider-Man:  
_ Smiling, that I help a fellow hero, I pull at my web, before jumping off the building's side. As I jump off, I tighten my grip on my web. That's way, when I jump, my web follow after me, like the guy's head.

" _ **ooofffff!**_ ", he scream, as his head smash against the building's floor.

" _ **You know**_ ", I started after landing gracefully on the ground, " _ **You really should watch where you point those laser eyes of your! Someone could really get hurt by them!**_ "

Not forgetting about other person, I quickly fire off many layers of webs at her, entangling her and distracting her long enough for me to tend to my "ally".

" _ **Hey!**_ ", I said, getting down on my knee and lifting up the man's back. " _ **Hey! Are you okay? Can you hear me?!**_ "

"aaaahhhhh...", he groan, holding his stomach. "...Thanks Spider-Man...Never thought that I'd be save by you..."

"Gee", said the little red version of me as he pop up on my shoulder. "What an ingrate!"

"Yeah", reply the other little version of as he pop up on my other shoulder, this time, a blue version. "But nonetheless, you still save him. And deep down, I'm sure he's thankful."

"Why do you two sound different?", I ask, looking at them.

"...Uh?", they both reply, shrugging their shoulders.

My conversation ended shortly after that when all these different beams of lights suddenly started exploding near me.

" _ **WHOA!**_ ", I scream, covering my and the stranger's head.

Looking up, I was surprise to see _**the two had escaped!**_

" _ **No way!**_ ", I yell, " _ **My web should have hold you two for longer!**_ "

" _ **Surprise! Surprise!**_ ", interrupted a familiar voice from behind the pair. Walking right up from directly behind them, is _**Electro!**_

" _ **Hey Spidey**_ ", said Electro, " _ **Funny seeing you here! See ya!**_ "

As if on cue, the three then fire everything they had at us.

"Oh shoot", I thought, looking at the three beams as inch closer to my face. Preparing for the worst, I was startle when all of a sudden, _**a large grey wall appear right in front of me, blocking the blasts and shielding me and Mech-Knight!**_

As the beams hit the wall, it _**exploded, and scatter into a bunch of ash!**_

Wondering what just happen, I was startle when the _**ash started moving toward me and Mech-Knight!**_

About to web away, I was too slow and the _**ash started to wrap itself around my waist, along with Mech-Knight!**_

" _ **COME ON!**_ ", scream "Pete" as the ash in front of me transform into him. He then transform back into a bunch of ash, before carrying me and his friend away.

"Okay", I thought, "This is a really strange day."

Barely a few feet away, we were all shock when _**someone came smashing into us. Mainly me.**_

 _Pete:  
_ " _ **HHHHEEEEYYYY!**_ ", I scream, as I drop Spider-Man and Mech-Knight, before breaking apart. " _ **WATCH IT! TRYING TO SAVE SOME PEOPLE OVER HERE!**_ "

Looking around for what hit us, I can't really say I was surprise to find Supergirl back against a car, with ash all over her.

"Oh...", I said, shaking my head around, "...Uh...Hey...How's life..."

Miss Danvers look confuse at me, before getting up.

"Hey...", she reply, slowly waving her hand.

"Listen", I started, extended my arms so that I could pick up a wounded Spider-Man and down Mech-Knight, "How about before any of us do anything, we regroup, find out who's who, and then come up with a plan? Look! We can regroup behind this car you hit!"

I then started dragging the two behind me.

"Come on, Supergirl", I said, " The quicker we talk, the faster we can beat up the supervillains. Oh, and save the citizens. That's important too! By the way, how are they?!"

"They're fine", Mech-Knight reply, slowly getting up. "aaaahhhhhh...What happen..."

"You got your butt kick by LightShow, EyeShot, and Electro!", I reply, still dragging the two, who aren't that heavy surprising. "Wait! No! Just LightShow and EyeShot! Electro came after."

"You know", commented Mech-Knight, "You can stop dragging Spidey and me! _**We're awake! And you're scratching my armor!**_ "

"Your armor will be fine", I reply quickly, still dragging them a little further, all the way until we were finally behind the car.

Noticing that Martin was about to speak, I decided to finally let go of the pair. Guess which one of them make the biggest commotion when he fell. I give you a hint; he wasn't the one wearing the 5 trillion dollar suit of high-tech armor.

The three of us watch for a few seconds as the "Amazing/Spectacular/Ultimate" Spider-Man started to lifted up part of his mask to split some ash. He then took off his gloves and boots to get rid of more ash. Finally, he ended it by shaking off some _**more ash from his shirt and pants.**_

Figuring it wouldn't be too disturbing, I started to suck up the ash from Spidey.

"Hope you don't mind", I said, "But I tend to use a lot of ash when fighting, and it's always handy so collect them whenever I can."

Instead of saying anything, everyone just look at me, before losing interest.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I started, clapping my hands together. " ** _It's time! Football huddle!_** "

I then bended over, and extended my arms. Smiling a bit, I lost that smile when I discover that only Mech-Knight "football huddle" with me. He bended down beside me, and we link arms.

"...You guys joining", I ask, looking up at a confuse Supergirl and Spider-Man.

"What are you doing", ask Spider-Man ask, scratching his head.

"It's... a... thing... we... do", I slowly said, "But...I guess we can skip it for now. You know, considering that our "friends" are probably looking for us."

" _ **He's right!**_ ", scream Supergirl, butting me aside. " _ **I may not know who any of you are, or any of them are, but I do know I can't let people in my city fall!**_ "

" _ **Neither can I**_ ", reply Spider, " _ **My world or not! I'll save everyone!**_ "

"Well, glad to see we're all on the same side", I interrupted, clapping my hands. "Now, to the point; Supergirl, this is Spider-Man. He can stick to wall, shoot web, basically, everything a spider can do. Expect maybe eat flies and say how delicious they taste. Spider-Man, this is Spidergirl. She can fly, shoot laser from her eyes, has super strength, and can turn things to ice simply by blowing on them. Basically, she a combination of Nova, Cyclops, Power Man, and Ice Man. Spider-Man, Supergirl, this is Mech-Knight. He can fly and shoot explosions. He's kind of like a rip-off Iron Man. I'm-"

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream Mech-Knight, " _ **Iron Man wish he was me!**_ "

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

" _ **Hehehehe! Yeah!** **No! Hehe! No! hehehehe...** **Anyway, I'm Pete. Not to brag or anything, but I can do everything. Mainly, because I'm made of ash and can transform into anything! I also can turn my skin into diamond, and gain super strength! And...And...hehehe... Yeah! Iron Man wish he could be you! hehehe! The guy had repulsors!**_ "

Still getting out a few more laughs, I was finally able to stop.

"...Okay", I continue, rubbing my eyes. "Now that that out of the way, let review the supervillains! The first one is-"

Before I could start, the car we were using as cover was lifted high into the air.

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ ", scream the loud, annoying Juggernaut, " _ **I. Am. THE JUGGERNAUT!**_ "

Shooting out a little splits, and eyes turning the same color as his armor, he threw the car in the air before grabbing it by the hood. He then try to smash it onto us.

" _ **Whoa there!**_ ", yell Spidey, shooting some web at "The Juggernaut's" eye and blocking his view. Blinded now, he drop his car, and left a wide opening. Figuring I pick up where Spidey left off, I turn my right fist into a giant, spiked mace, and launch it at the big guy's stomach. My attack send the Juggernaut flying away.

" _ **That's the Juggernaut!**_ ", I said, quickly returning my arm to its normal length. " _ **In case you couldn't tell! Big man! Bigger mouth! Super strength! By the way, there are three other supervillains here; Lightshow, Eyeshot, and Electro! All of which are shoot out dangerous blasts toward us so watch out!**_

" _ **Wait!**_ ", ask Supergirl, " _ **How do you know all of this?!**_ "

" _ **I will GLADLY explain to y'all how I know of all this later, but for right now, DUCK!**_ "

I grab at the heads of my "allies" and push down on them. Just in time to _**dodge some blasts!**_

" _ **HEY!**_ ", I scream, looking up. " _ **TALKING HERE!**_ "

Getting off of the three, I quickly crawl toward another nearby car and hid behind it. I then look up. About a few dozen feet away are _**Lightshow, Eyeshot, and Electro, firing off multiple beams at us!**_

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I yell, shooting up my fist and turning to face my allies. " ** _Everyone, if we're going to take these guys out, we're going have to work together! Supergirl! Give them a "cold" welcome!_** "

I guess trusting me, Supergirl went ahead with my plan and flew toward the three. She landed in front of them, took in a large gulp of air, and then blew.

" _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_ ", yell the three as Supergirl succeeded in blowing them away. They all flew away, landing in different spot.

" _ **Spider-Man**_ ", I yell, pointing at the leader of the Web-Warrior. " ** _Go and take out Lightshow! Wrap her in your web! If she can't absorb sunlight, she can't shoot!_** "

I then look over at the "Girl of Steel".

" _ **Supergirl! You're on Eyeshot! Try and blind him! If you do, then he can shoot!**_ "

Finally, I turn toward my friend.

" _ **Mech-Knight!** **Your armor can't be short circuited! Why don't you go show Electro that!**_ "

" _ **Got it!**_ ", reply the three, heading out in all different directions. Smiling a bit now, I slowly turn around.

" _ **Juggernaut!** **I. Am. PETE!**_ "


	5. Chapter 5 Round One Done, Done, AND Done

**Chapter 5: Round One: Done, Done, Done, AND Done!  
A/N I'm sorry about splitting up the chapter, but it was just getting so long for my liking, that I just couldn't do it anymore. Again, I'm sorry. I DO hope that you, the readers, ain't mad. I am a people pleasurer, if there is something wrong, I will try and improve on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review.  
**

 **2nd A/N Sorry about not uploading the story in awhile, I been sort of busy with other things. Now that the holidays are done, I going try and get back into the "groove" of things. hehe...**

 _Spider-Man:  
_ Webbing onto the destroyed building, I landed gracefully onto its side, my hands and feet not even making a sound.

" _ **Hey**_ ", I started, slowly crawling toward a injury woman. She's a tall woman, with dark-brown hair, and tattoos all over her body, and is wearing a thin, sleeveless shirt and ripped jean. Her back is against the side of the building, and she is rubbing her head.

" _ **Are you "Lightshow"? If so, please just said. Don't shoot me or anything.**_ "

Groaning, and moaning, and shaking her head, I was about to cover her in web and then just walk away. However, as I was sticking out my arms, she recover and saw me.

" _ **Spider-Man!**_ ", she scream, lurching forward and rolling away. She roll a few feet away before turning back to face me.

" _ **Aaahhhh!**_ ", she growl, showing her horribly, yellow teeth.

" _ **Aaahhhh!**_ ", I scream, pulling my head back. " _ **Aahhh! When was the last time you brush your teeth!?**_ "

Instead of answering me, she just said " _ **I'm going to fry you!**_ "

"Lightshow" then stick out both her arms, and I watch from a distance as small, yellow bits of sunlight started to enter her skin.

"Ooohhhh", I whisper, "That's new."

In only a few seconds, Lightshow had gather enough "lights" to _**shoot at me!**_

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", I yell, jumping off just in time as the side of the building was blew up into small pieces of rocks. Mid-air now, I shot off a string of web toward the building and swung back onto it.

Barely having time to land, I was already running for my life along the building's side when Lightshow begun firing off endless beams of light at me.

" _ **No! No! No! No! No! No! No!**_ ", I repeated, jumping and leaping and dodging all of Lightshow's attack as she continue to fire at me.

"Why does this feeling so familiar", I thought, as I duck under another blast. "Hmm... A S.H.E.L.D practice with Nova? Hmm..."

Almost out of building to run along, I look back at Lightshow. **_She was actually started to look tired. This was my chance._**

Taking a turn, and running straight up the building, I then took a large leap off the building. Straightening up, I brought up my arms and started firing off webs.

" _ **Take this!**_ ", I scream, rapid firing my webs at the Lightshow. The webs strike Lightshow, wrapping itself around her, layers after layers, until finally, I landed beside a web-covered supervillain.

" _ **Aaaahhhh!**_ ", yell Lightshow, struggling to escape my trap. " _ **Aaaahhhh! No! NO!**_ "

"Wow", I commented, ignoring Lightshow and looking at the _**completely, destroyed building.**_ "Wow. Nick Fury would be mad at me."

 _Supergirl:  
_ I landed directly in front of "Eyeshot", leaving a giant crater where I landed.

" _ **Stop right there!**_ ", I scream, my eyes _**now glowing a bright-white**_.

Eyeshot, who back was to a dented car, is a medium-height man, with messy, uncombed brown hair, and light skin. He's wearing a large, dark-grey coat with a pair of long, thin, brown pant and had on a pair of dark, orange sunglasses.

"aaahhhh... _ **What the-?!**_ ", scream Eyeshot, quickly taking off his glasses. As he did, a beam of light came rushing toward me. Prepare though, I _**fire off my own lasers**_.

 _ **As our lasers hit each other, they created a sudden bright lights that would blind anyone!**_

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHH!**_ ", we scream as the both of us try our hardest to try and defeat the other. " _ **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ "

Eyeshot's attack was _**stronger than expected! I couldn't beat him! As his beam got closer and closer, I just couldn't hold it anymore!**_

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", I scream as Eyeshot's blast counter my and hit me. The attack was strong enough to send me flying away, and into the ground.

"Uhh...", I moan, shaking my head. "Uhh..."

Barely having enough time to regain my conscious, I _**flew away just in time to escape another one of Eyeshot's blast. The beam of light streak across the ground, leaving behind an enormous crack in the street**_.

Floating midair, I was about to fire off another beam of lights, when I suddenly remember the dented car. _**And it's loose, hanging side-mirror**_.

" ** _Blind him_** ", said that crazy Pete guy. " _ **Blind him and he can't shoot.**_ "

Flying as fly as I could, I landed right beside the car and rip off the mirror. Smilingly now, I look back at Eyeshot. He was preparing for another blast.

" _ **Bring it on!**_ ", I said.

Grinding down on his teeth, he fire off what seem like his _**most powerful attack yet! It came shooting toward me at unbelievable speed! Even with the mirror, the attack shook me up a little! I had to stomp my foot hard into the ground to stop from falling! But nevertheless, Pete's plan work!**_

" _ **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**_ ", yell Eyeshot, as the _**light from his blast blinded him. He slap his hands onto his eyes and started shaking like crazy!**_ _ **Tossing the mirror away, I flew toward Eyeshot and punch him! He fell down, moaning and groaning**_.

"Oooohhh...", he mutter.

" _ **Oh god!**_ ", I said, bending down, my hands on my knee. " ** _That was exhausting..._** "

 _Mech-Knight:  
_ " _ **Stop right there!**_ ", I scream as I landed right in front of glowing bastard, one knee bended down, another stomp into the ground, and both my arms extended forward.

" ** _Or what?!_** ", yell Electro, shooting a bolt of pure electricity as me before I could fire off some of my explosive discs. Activating my rocket booster, I jump out of the way and started flying around him.

" _ **Or I do this!**_ ", I reply, firing off multiple discs. The discs hit Electro and stuck to his backside.

Expecting a quick defeat, I was startle when Electro _**suddenly release a massive burst of electricity, hitting my armor and destroying my discs!**_

" _ **Argh!**_ ", I yell, as the burst of electricity temporarily shook me up and made me loose control for a sec. " _ **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**_ "

Lucky for me, I was able to recover in time.

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", I said one more time. " _ **Never seem he do that move before!**_ "

Thinking fast of a plan, I came up with a _**stupid, idiotic plan that in no way will I came out unharmed in it!**_

" _ **Oh man!**_ ", I said, slapping myself in the head. " _ **Pete must be rubbing off of me!** **Uhhhh...**_ "

Doing a huge loop in the sky, I turn on my rocket booster _**high**_ and _**started flying toward the comic supervillain! Despite Electro shooting me endlessly, I simply endure the pain, and came charging headfirst into battle.**_ Literally, "headfirst".

 _ **I slam right into Electro, wrapping my arms around his waist and flying the both of us directly into the stone building, leaving behind a giant crater where we landed!**_

" _ **Hey**_ ", scream Spider-Man as he swing through the air and onto the side of the building. "You okay?"

"Ah...", I groan, slowly walking out from the massive cloud of dust and stone I made. "Ah...Yeah...I'm fine... Oh..."

 _Pete:  
_ Skipping across the ground in a sort of "cylinder of ash", I eventually skip my way to the _**Juggernauts!**_

" _ **Howdy partner!**_ ", I said in a my best, cowboy accent, pulling down slightly on my ash-made, cowboy hat. " _ **My name Peteeee! And I here to beat the living snot of y'all!**_ "

Ditching the hat, and turning both my hand into giant, spiked maces, I then stood there, waiting for the Juggernaut to get up (I don't believe in fighting a down man). Shaking his head, he slowly got up and got into a fighting stance; knee bend down and arms bended back.

" _ **I am the Juggernauts!**_ ", yell Juggernauts as he threw a punch at me.

"Oh screw fighting", I thought, as I let the Juggernaut punch me. As his fist struck me in the chest, I burst into a cloud of ash.

" _ **HA!**_ ", yell Jugger as he brought back his fists and watch the ash slowly fall to the ground around him.

I figure out I give Jugger a few more second of fun before rematerializing in front of him.

"1, 2, 3", I said, before popping up. " _ **Hey Jugger! How's life!**_ "

Surprise, the Juggernauts try to take another swing at me, but I turn back into ash before he could, and once again, fell to the ground. As little pieces of me fall to the ground, I started to quickly form of floor of ash around the Juggernauts. Even before he could figure out what was going on, I launch out _**dozens and dozens of punches at the supervillains!**_

I must have spend the next five minutes punching and tossing the Juggernauts around. He stumble around that last two minutes before falling. Luckily, I clear out of the way, just in time to see one of Marvel's most iconic supervillain fall to the ground, and leave in his spot a giant, Juggernuat-shaped hole.

"Hmm", I thought, transforming back into a "human, "Odd... I thought the crater would be bigger."

Wanted to meet up with the other, I was startle when purple lights surrounded us once more and teleported me away.

" _ **OH COME ON!**_ ", I yell, as National City vanish around me.


	6. Chapter 6: When 3 Universes Meet

**Chapter 6: When Three Universes Meet  
A/N I'M BACK BABIES! HOORAY! AWESOME! YAY! EPICNESS! This feeling so freaking awesome... Enjoy and leave a review for my comeback y'all. Thanks.**

 _Mech-Knight:  
_ I watch as the city around me vanish, with the purple lights taking me back to where I originally woke up.

" _ **Oh gosh!**_ ", I yell, " _ **I'm back here!**_ "

"Not just you", said a voice from behind, "Don't forget me, Mech-Knight, and about a dozen or so other people trapped here."

Without even turning around, I recognize the voice, and the stupid comment.

"Hey Pete", I said, turning around. "What's upppppp..."

 _Pete:  
_ "...Nothinggggg...What are we talkiiiiinnnnngggg liikkkkkkeeee thhhhhiiissss... It'sssssss rrreeeaaallllyyyy weridddd..."

"Pete", started Mech-Knight, "You're a big comic book fan, right?"

"Yeah", I reply, "Why? Did you already forget the "secret" origin of Superman? Haha..."

"No", continue Martin, "I didn't forget the origin of Superman. You tell it to me almost everyday. I do, however, want to know the "secret " origin of Supergirl, Green Arrow, Flash, and about a 100 other superheroes?"

"Why", I ask.

"Because they're all behind you", commented Mech-Knight, pointing behind me.

" _ **What?!**_ ", I scream, " _ **What are you talking about-**_ "

Turning my head, I almost fainted once I saw them. _**All of them.**_ _ **All of superheroes of the DC and Marvel comic books; Beside Supergirl, Green Arrow, Flash, Nova, Power-Man, and everyone else from behind, there would even more people! MORE Superheroes!**_ And vigilantes. Let's not forget them.

"Ooohhhh...", I said, my legs suddenly feeling weak. "Ooooohhhhh... Catch me..."

My legs turn into ash, and I started to fall.

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", Mech-Knight, as he rush to grab me. " _ **Easy there! Don't pass out on me! Not yet! Not when I need you!**_ "

My body also slowly turning into ash, and Mech-Knight trying his hardest to catch all the little bits of me, when we were both off-guard and startle when a sudden _**bolt of red lightnings came right up to us!**_

" ** _Mech-Knight!_** ", scream the voice, " _ **Pete! Oh man! I'm so glad to see the both of you!**_... But... But where' s Stun? Aren't the three of you normally together?"

" _ **Uh...**_ ", I murmur, transforming back into my human form.

Mech-Knight and I turn our heads to see who it was that was talking. At first, I thought about it was the Flash, but I was wrong. _**It was "OUR" speedster.**_ _**Red Lightning!**_

" _ **Sammy!**_ ", we both said simultaneously.

Samantha "Sammy" Reader was once a normal, 10th grade, sophomore attending Carson City High School, _**until the night she was hit in the head with a case of test tubes filled with dangerous chemicals, fell into a pool of also dangerous, MIXED chemicals, and was then injected by a SUPER-DUPER DANGEROUS, EXPERIMENTAL serum meant to quickly heal wounds.**_ It _**did**_ do that, but, it also granted her _**super speed**_. We met Sammy a few months ago, when Sammy's archenemy, _**The "Noose"**_ , came to New York to steal some data from Martin's company. While fighting Noose, Sammy came running in and started shooting bright-red lightning everywhere. Some hit nothing, some hit the Noose, and a bunch hit me for some reason. Anyway, Noose escape with some very valuable data about his Mech-Knight armor, we got into a fight with Red Lightning, wondering who she is, who Noose is, and how the heck she can run so fast. After answering those answers, we ended working together to take back the data and put Noose in a secure prison.

As Sammy came running up to us, a powerful gust of air blew the little bits of me around.

" _ **Oh sorry!**_ ", scream Sammy as she started to run in a circle, trying to collect the little bits of me.

" _ **Aaahhh!**_ ", she scream again after a few minutes, " _ **I hate your stupid ash power Pete! It makes it impossible to collect you!**_ "

Looking at the almost invisible "pile" of ash in her hand, she turn her smile upside down and let the ash fall through her hand. As the ash fell through, it started to gather up again, forming a human named Pete.

" _ **Okay gang!**_ ", I said, once "human" again. " _ **Football Huddle!**_ "

Without some much as a second thought, the three of us bended forward and place our arms on one another's back.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I started, looking at Mech-Knight and Sammy, " _ **Let's start with the basic! One, it's obvious you're not in New York or Carson City! Two, it's obvious you're not alone!**_ "

"You think?", commented Sammy, looking at me funny.

" _ **THREE! I think either I'm going "loco" or I'm having a really weird dream that involve you two for some reasons, because 5 minutes, Mech-Knight and I just fought along side Supergirl and Spider-Man!**_ "

" _ **Okay!**_ ", said Mech-Knight, " _ **Let's not get carry away!** **Do we really know for sure if it really was Supergirl and Spider-Man?! I might, come on! They're comic book characters!**_ "

" _ **Yes!**_ ", I reply, " _ **And so is the Green Arrow, Flash, and about 50 dozen other people less than a hundred feet away! P.S, Spider-Man DID save your life!**_ "

"You did?", Red Lightning ask.

" _ **More or less!**_ ", I continue, " _ **You know Eyeshot, Lightshow, and Electro!?**_ "

"Electro?", repeated Sammy, "As in the Spider-Man's supervillain?"

" _ **Guess who got his butt kicked by all three?!**_ ", I chuckle.

" _ **I will punch you**_ ", commented Mech-Knight, probably shooting me an angry face, but with the one-sided mirror on his helmet, it was hard to say.

" _ **Guys!**_ ", yell someone not to far behind us. " _ **Guys! Is that you?!**_ "

Bended back up, and looking around, we search for the voice. _**It was Stun!**_

Running toward us, and taking awhile, Red Lighting instead just ran to pick him up and return brought him to us.

"Sorry", she said, pushing him toward us, "But you would taking way too long."

"Hey Shawn", I said, fist pumping my superhero. " _ **Okay! Few questions! One,**_ how's life? _**Two, how did more people get here!? And three,...**_ Well, I thought there would be three, but I guess there's only two."

" _ **Okay**_ ", reply Stun, " _ **Well, I don't know how more people got here, but-**_ "

" _ **Wait! Wait! Wait!**_ ", I said, interrupting Stun, " _ **Answer the first question first!**_ How's life? You okay?"

"... _ **What?!**_ ", scream Stun, " _ **No I'm not "okay"! I'm trapped in who-know-where, with a bunch of fictional, comic books characters! And the only TWO people I know disappeared somewhere!**_ "

"We were to Supergirl's hometown, National City", I reply calmly. "We, along with Spider-Man and Supergirl, fought Eyeshot, LightShow, Electro, and the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut smell kind of funny up close."

Waiting for a reply, I only receive blank stare from everyone. Except from Mech-Knight. His helmet hide his face so I only got from him silence. Though, I _**at least 99.7% sure he staring at me funny too.**_

"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy...", I said, still waiting for someone to reply. "Other than Red, did you see anyone else we know? Living Ghost? Tiny Giant? Magician?"

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", reply Shawn, snapping out of it. " _ **They're all here! Every single one of them!**_ "

" _ **Okay! Well let round them up! C'mon y'all! Hustle! Hustle!**_ "

" _ **We're not cowboys!**_ ", commented Mech-Knight, " _ **And beside, it's going take awhile to "round them u-**_ "

Even before Martin could finish talking, Red Lightning ran away, leaving only behind some dusts, a powerful gust of wind, and some bright-red sparks. The three of us watch from a distance as Lightning started running through the crowd, occasionally running back to us to drop off some "friends". I said it took about a full 5 minutes before Samantha pick up everyone we knew and drop them off around. Funny thing those, during these 5 minutes, I kept on hearing " _ **Whoa!**_ " and " _ **What the-?!**_ " and even once, a " _ **Ouch! Hey, watch the sparks Speedy Sally!**_ ". I think that last one was Monica's.

"Hey guys", I said, giving everyone a quick wave. "How's life? haha.."

Okay, right about now, you're probably expecting a _**long list of all the superheroes; their origin story, their superpower, what made they become who they are! Well, I seriously, SERIOUSLY don't think I have that much time before one of us get teleported away to some other weird places! But then again, I have always been bad at timing. So here's that long list of names! If you rather skip the lists, then start humming a song in your head for the next few minutes!**_

The first name on my list is Monica Green, aka _**The Living Ghost!**_ Monica "Mon" Green is a sort of "Goth" girl; her hairs is a dark-brown, with a few strands of dyed, dark-green hairs also mixed in there. She is normally wearing her old, jet-black, leather jacket with tight pants, and some dark-purple lipstick and pitch-black eyes liners. The reason Mon is known as " _ **The Living Ghost**_ ", is because of Addmist, a magic cape that allow her to phase through object and turn invisible. She got Addmist from Scott Hickor, a descendant of Clark Hickor. Scott is Clark's great, great, great, great...(I don't know exactly how many "great" there would be since Clark first got the cape from a tribe living in the Amazon Jungle in 1789) grandson. Ever since getting the cape, the Hickor family has been " _ **The Living Ghost**_ " for generations, until Scott was handicapped and had to find someone else to pass the cape to. He choose Monica for Addmist because... Monica accidently put her stepbrother in jail for breaking and entering. I know that last part sound really odd, and I'm sorry, but I kind of zone out when Mon was telling us her origin story. While she was talking, I was watching "CW's Arrow" in my head.

" _ **You have fail this city!**_ ", scream Oliver as I pretended to listen to Mon while making myself a cup of tea.

The second name on the list is Gabriel "Gabe" Hill, as or he is better known as, " _ **The Tiny Giant**_ ". If you're wondering, the reason Gabe's superhero name is Tiny Giant is because after battling Limitless, and saving a plane full of passengers from crashing into a skyscraper filled with _**even more people**_ , his 8-year-old daughter, Allison Hill, saw him on the news using his power, and give him the name. Also in case you're wondering, Gabe's power allow him to _**absorb and release radioactive cells in the air. By absorbing and releasing those radioactive cells, he can shrink and grow at will!**_ Hence, the name "Tiny Giant". In case you're wondering, _**yes**_ , _**it is dangerous for anyone nearby when Gabe DOES release radioactive cells, hence the reason why his "super suit" is a thick, lead suit covering his entire body!**_ If I remember correctly, Gabe got his power when he was trying to protect a stolen, human heart he "got" from the hospital from the three radioactive cells; alpha, beta, gamma. The heart was for Allison. A few years before, Allison and her mom were in a car accident that kill her mother and leave Allison with a very badly damaged heart. He was depressed between those years, but it change when he fought Limitless, a supervillain that can clone himself " _ **limitlessly**_ ". Haha...

Finally, there was _**Magician, a very powerful, as the name suggest, magician!** _ Now, before you ask, no, when I said "magician", I don't mean the Las Vegas's magician. "Oh look, I pull a rabbit from this top hat! Yeah..." You know, I once did too, only replace the "pulling the rabbit from a top hat" with a dangerous magical rune that can alter the mind of anyone who hold it. Anyway, in our "universe" I guessed, magicians are the code name that present-day "wizards" and "mages" and even "witches" called themselves. They called themselves "magicians" so they would draw any "unnecessary" attentions to themselves. Or at least, that what Diana tell me.

Diana Alien was once a normal, college-girl, attending college until the day she accidently saw a magician using magic. Now, it's a BIG, BIG rule that magicians are not allowed to use magic in public. You know, because if they did, then the people would know that there is actually magic out there! And that there are such things as witches and wizards! And then before you know it, it's Salem all over again. Let's all agree that that was freaking stupid. Though…, now that I think about it, they were actually right about the whole "witch" things, but that doesn't mean what they did was even CLOSE to begin right! It's a lot like that loser, Hitler! Anyway, back to topic, let's forget about history class for a bit, since Diana witness magic, the magicians "community" decided to make her make a magicians, and smart thing too. Ever since learning how to cast spells from her hands like a master and without a wand or staff like a beginning, she saved the world on at least three different occasions! P.S, that occasions, Stun, Mech-Knight and I help.

" _ **Pete!**_ ", scream Living Ghost, angrily for some reason. " _ **Oh my god! What did you get me into this time!?**_ "

She then try to grab me by the shirt's collar but I guess she forget what I'm made of. As she reach for me, I simply slip through her finger.

" _ **Now before you said anything!**_ ", I said, putting up my hands, " _ **Because you already did something, WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?**_ "

" _ **Really?**_ ", ask Gabe, looking at the three of us, " _ **Because it seem whenever one of us got involve with you three, there always something or someone trying to kill you three!**_ "

"You pick a bad time to visit", I quickly reply, "That's all."

" _ **Okay!**_ ", yell Red Lightning as she ran right up to me again, almost accidently blowing me away. " _ **I think that's about everyone we know!**_ You know, minus the comic books characters."

"Comic books characters?", repeated Magician.

"Yeah", reply Red, "...You did notice the people you were standing around before, right?"

All three shook their heads.

"Well in that case", I commented, "May I suggest turning your head about 160 degree, and tell me if you see anyone you recognize. Okay?"

A little confuse at first, the three turn their head to see what the heck we were talking about. It took awhile, but I think eventually, they figure it out.

" _ **Oh my gosh!**_ ", scream Mon, " _ **Is...Is that... Iron Man!?**_ _ **Like as in...Marvel's Iron Man?!**_ "

" _ **IRON MAN!**_ ", I yell, stretching my neck. " _ **WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?! IRON MAN?! TONY STARK! CAN YOU SEE ME!**_ "

I then started stretching my arms and waving them wildly.

 _Mech-Knight:_

The six of us watch as Pete continue to yell and wave at the crowd of comic book characters.

"Ooohhhh...", I moan, looking away. "This probably doesn't look the best from where comic books people is standing."

"This doesn't look the best from where we're standing", Stunner commented.

"Glad to see he wasn't change", Living Ghost said, putting her hands at her hips.

While still watching our friend make a "fan" of himself, we were all caught off guard when, all of a sudden, we started hearing a strange, loud sound. It sounded a lot like my rocket booster. Looking behind us, we were all startle to see _**Iron Man, flying toward us!**_

" _ **Hey you!**_ ", scream Mr. Stark, as he landed right in front of us and open up his mask. " _ **Yeah you! Who are you!? Do you know where we are?!**_ "

I watch as Pete then return back to normal, his arms and neck stretching back and returning to "original form".

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy...yyyyyyoooooouuuuuuuuuuu... How's life... You smell pleasant..."

"What?", said Tony Stark.

"What?", reply Pete.

"What's is going on?", I ask Sammy, lending over.

"I don't know", she shrug.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", Pete scream all of a sudden, clapping his hands together and "accidentally" unleashing a cloud of ash. Out of nowhere, he started talking in a strong, fake Italian voice.

" _ **Mr. Anthony Stark**_ ", started Pete, putting his hands on Tony's shoulder and his other hand on his chest. " _ **My name is Pete! My friends called me, Pete. My**_ ** _acquaintances called me, Pete. My enemies called me, Pete. Rarely. They usually called me, you stupid rat bastard! Anyway, me friends and I need to have a chat. So we're just going to move here. You still here._** "

Pete then walk a few feet away from Mr. Stark. Alone. Turning his head around, he seem surprise to see all of us still staying where we are.

"Uuuuhhhhh...Guys", he started, nodding his head to the left. "Football huddle. Come, come."

We look at each other, confuse at first, before walking over to Pete and football huddling with him.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", he started, still talking in the Italian accent. " _ **I just want to said, Thank you for letting me stand here alone for a few seconds like a weirdo! I really appreciate it! Second, -**_ "

"You can lose the accent", Stun remark, "It's getting kind of annoying."

" _ **No one care!**_ ", Pete shot off.

" _ **We all cared**_ ", commented Mon.

" _ **I don't care!**_ ", continue Pete, " _ **Anyway, second, all of you are most likely wondering what is going on here. Monica, Gabe, Diana, Samantha, I have absolutely no idea where we are or what we are here. I just know that apparently, we are begin force to play a game with comic books superhero such as Supergirl and Spider-Man.**_ "

" _ **What?!**_ ", scream Mon, Gabe, Diana, Sammy, and even Iron Man.

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream Pete, his head shooting out from the circle and his voice returning to normal. " _ **Private conversation here! Please don't eavesdrop!**_ "

About to return the football huddle, Pete stop. He then started staring into space.

"Yo Pete", said Mon, "What you looking at?"

"That...That... That's..."

"Uhhh... Hello?", said a well-groom man all of a sudden. The man, who skin with clean as a whistle and hair was a smooth as silk walk right up to Iron Man. What really stood out about him was what he was wearing. It look like some sort of "power suit", like my and Iron Man.

"My name is-"

" _ **Ray freaking Palmer!**_ ", scream Pete, leaving the huddle. " _ **Oh holy Stan Lee!**_ _ **You're the A.T.O.M. And part of the time traveling Legend! Oh, it is such as honor to meet you!**_ You know, despite the weird circumstances."

" _ **Wait, how do you know me!?**_ ", ask Palmer, giving Pete a stern look.

" ** _And how do you know me!?_** ", ask Stark, bumping Palmer aside. " _ **I never seen you before in my life!**_ "

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", interrupted Ray, bumping Stark aside. " ** _And how do you know about me and my team, the Legend!_** _**We never seen you before! On any of our missions!**_ "

Suddenly, the vibe between the three was really awkward, with Palmer and Stark staring intensely at Pete.

"Uhhhhhh...", murmur Pete for a long while, with the two "fictional characters" looking at him.

"Probably regret talking now, don't you", I whisper, leaning over.

"Shut up", Pete quickly said, turning his head toward me for a quick sec. He then return back to the two.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I yell, clapping my hands together. " _ **Palmer! Since I prefer you over Man of Iron, I tell you first! Palmer, you and everyone you know is part of the DC universe! Sarah Lance, Jay Jackson, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen! They're all part of the DC universe! As for you Tony, you and everyone you know is part of the Marvel universe! You, Nick Fury, Spider-Man. Despite what I said, I actually prefer that universe to Mr. Palmer's universe! No offense Haircut.**_ "

Replacing their intense look with a look of confusion, I "causally" lean over and started talking to Pete.

" _ **Pete you idiot!**_ ", I started, grinding my teeth. " _ **What are you doing?!**_ "

"I'm... talking with... people", Pete said, looking at me funny. "It's something people used to do, you know, before Facebook was invented and you got "false friend".

About to reply something, Pete's previous conversation with the two seem to have drew a crew.

" _ **Hey!**_ ", said a woman with long, blond hair. " _ **Hey you!**_ "

The woman with long, blond hair, and smooth, clean skin, appear to be wearing some sort of tight, white, suit, and in her hand was a long, thin staff. She quickly walk over to Pete, bumping Palmer and Stark out of the way. Now, she was face to face with Pete.

"Oh dear god", I whisper, along with everyone else.

" _ **Sup Sarah Lance!**_ ", smile Pete, smiling and offering her a handshake. " _ **How's life?**_ "

" _ **Oh. Dear. God!**_ ", I cry, putting my hand on the top of my helmet.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Game: Don't Crash It

**Chapter 7: The Next Game, Don't Crash It!  
A/N Here's a list of all the DC and Marvel shows/movies I seem: "Ultimate Spider-Man, S** **pectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Movies/2002), Spider-Man 2 (Movies/2004), Spider-Man 3 (2007), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: New Frontier, Justice League (Show), Justice League vs Teen Titian, Justice League Doom, The Batman (2004), CW's Supergirl, CW's Arrow, CW's Flash, and CW's Legend of Tomorrow (or at least, here's a list of the all the DC and Marvel shows/ movies I can remembering seeing while I'm typing this). I going to use a few model from these shows since I remember them best. If you, the readers, want me to use another models, or add someone else (hero or villain), feeling free to leave a review and tell me.**

 _Pete:  
_ "Wooowwww", I said after awhile, "No one in either universe know how to shake hands. I mean, you won't shake my hand. Spider-Man won't shake my hand. This is just sad. Maybe I should just stop offering handshake to people."

" _ **Who the heck are you?!**_ ", scream Ms. Sarah Lance in a stern voice, whipping out her staff and spinning it around in her hand, " _ **And what did you mean when you told Ray everyone he knew was part of this "DC Universe"?!**_ "

About to answer, I was interrupted by _**another hero.**_ Still time, from the Marvel universe. He web-sling toward me and Ms. Lance before landed gracefully in between the two of us.

" _ **Hey!**_ ", yell the famous web-slinging hero, Spider-Man. " _ **Hey! I heard what you said!**_ "

"Whoa", I commented, "You must have amazing hearing! I didn't know spiders have that type of hearing. Or is it that just one of your natural talent, Peter?"

" _ **Wait what?!**_ ", utter Mr. Parker, sounding startle and stumbling back a few steps.

"Relax mate", I said, changing into my "Austrian" accent. "My name's Pete! I already know who you are, Mr. Peter Parker, and I'm be happy to said that no one here will reveal your identify. Right Sarah?"

" _ **Uuuhhhh?**_ ", mumble the two of them.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", yell Stunner, walking to me and grabbing my shoulder. He then started dragging me away, before pushing me into a group of my friends. You know the type of friends. The one where you all lived in the same universe together and battle super villains during your free times.

" _ **Sorry!**_ ", scream Stunner, waving his hands high in the air and at Spider-Man and White Canary, " _ **But Pete need to have a little "chat" with his friends!**_ "

About to reach _**our "Justice League"**_ , we were all startle when, once more, _**bright-purple lights started appearing around certain people! We could only watch as the lights circling around Iron Man, White Canary, A.T.O.M, Stunner, and the Tiny Giant! Within only seconds, they** **vanish!**_

" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", scream Mech-Knight as he try to grab at Stunner before he vanish. Instead, he just pass through the lights and fell to the ground.

"Oh no", I said, rushing over to help Mech-Knight up.

Opening his helmet, he look around for a bit.

"Where do you think Stunner and Tiny Giant went", Martin ask.

"No clue", I reply.

 _Gabe:  
_ " _ **Uuuhhh!**_ ", I scream, looking around as these weird, purple lights surrounding me suddenly erase my view of my friends and allies. They would somehow replace with a black space, before I found myself in what look like an... airfield?

" _ **What the-?!**_ ", I said, placing my hands on the lights. The lights acted as some sort of wall, allowing me to lend on it.

Lending forward, I appear to be hovering above some sort of... "flying airfield"? The "airfield" seem to be flying because of these four giant jets. The jets, two at the front and two at the end, are attach to the side of the aircraft, and along the whole length of the aircraft is the white, painted striped often seem on airfield. On both sides of the airfield are these jets... with eagles painted on them?

"This day just keeps on getting weirder", I said. "First, I'm taken from my home. Then, I found myself in this weird place along with all these comic book characters and some friends I haven't seem in months! _ **Now, I'm trapped in this weird lights hovering above some futuristic air field!**_ Though, now that i think about it, I could have sworn I seen that same airfield somewhere before. But where?"

I wasn't given much time to think before the light trap _**disappeared, and I started falling toward the airfield!**_

" _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_ ", I scream, as I started to do flip after flip toward the darn airfield. About a few hundred feet from crashing into the aircraft and turning into a giant mess, I started using my power.

 _ **Sucking up as much**_ ** _radiation as I could, I grew and grew and grew until I was at least 10xs my normal height! Steadying myself, I landed, on my feet, on the aircraft, shaking it up a little as I landed._**

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", I said, waiting for the strange aircraft to stabilize, " _ **Maybe this is a little too big.**_ "

Shrinking back down, I look around for a bit.

"Hmmmm", I said, "Where the heck am I?"

Still looking around, I was taken by surprise when, all of a sudden, **_bright-red, flashing alarms went off, and hundred and hundred of these weird looking soldiers just pop up out of nowhere!_**

" _ **Uhh?!**_ ", I scream, watching with worry as the soldiers quickly surrounded me.

The soldiers, whoever they are, were all wearing these dark-blue uniform, and were armed with these... "guns" I never seem before. They didn't look like normal guns, that's for sure.

" _ **Who are you?!**_ ", scream one soldier. The soldier was a man, with tan skin, short black hair, and a goatee. " _ **How did you get on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier without anyone noticing you!?**_ "

" _ **S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier?**_ ", I repeated. " _ **As in the Marvel's S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier? That's impossible! I can't be here! The S.H.I.E.D helicarrier! It's fictional! It's only in comic books! And yet...?!**_ "

Taking another look around, it all started to make seem. The futuristic aircraft, the weird-looking guns, the... the eagle painted on everything; the uniform, the jets, and even on the helicarrier itself.

" _ **Hey! Hey! Hey!**_ ", I said, putting up my hands, " _ **I don't want any trouble!** "_

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents all look at each other for a bit, before speaking again.

" _ **Who are you?!**_ ", ask the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, lowering his gun slightly.

" _ **I'm refer to as the Tiny Giant!**_ ", I started, " _ **I somehow got "teleported" in these purple lights!**_ "

"Purple lights", repeated the agent.

" _ **Yeah, I was back at-**_ "

" ** _NNNNNOOOOOO!_** ", scream the same mysterious voice I heard in the maze. " _ **NO S.H.I.E.L.D AGENTS!**_ "

Without so much as a warning, _**purple lights appearing around all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, taking them away!**_

" _ **WHOA!**_ ", I scream, startle, horrified, and stumbling back a few steps until I fell over. Quickly getting back up, I look around for any trace of the missing agents.

"Where did they go?", I thought, still looking away. While looking, I was taken by surprise when someone suddenly place their hand on my shoulder. Thinking fast, I swung my right arm around and strike whoever it was that was behind me.

" _ **AAHHH!**_ ", I yell, swinging my fist as fast as I could.

" _ **OOOOFFF!**_ ", shouted Stunner, as my arm smack right into his stomach. He fell onto the ground a few seconds later, holding his stomach.

" _ **Stunner!**_ ", I yell, getting up and rushing to his side. " _ **Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!**_ "

" _ **Nooo...**_ ", groan Stunner, still holding his stomach. "aaaaaa... Started to be thankful we don't see each other a whole lot..."

"Sorry about that", I said, helping Stunner to his feet, "But I wasn't expecting you to show up on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier... Or them."

By now, I notice that Stunner wasn't alone.

"Uh... Who are your friends?"

"Oh these guys", reply Stunner, standing aside. "These are our teammates. May I introduce _**Iron Man, White Canary, and the A.T.O.M.**_ "

" _ **Hey**_ ", said the man in glowing, black, red, and blue armor. " _ **I'm Ray Palmer, but feeling free can call me the A.T.O.M.**_ "

He then offer me a handshake.

" _ **Hey**_ ", I reply, a little confuse by what was going on, but taking the handshake nonetheless. " _ **I'm Tiny-**_ "

" _ **You're the Tiny Giant!**_ ", interrupted a woman in a tight, white suit. " ** _We know! Your friend here, told us all about you; Your name, your power, your suit._** "

The woman then offer me her hand.

"I'm Sarah Lance, Captain of the timeship, the Waverider."

Still confuse, I shook Sarah's hand. During the handshake however, **_the mysterious voice scream throughout the clear, blue sky!_**

" _ **IN THIS GAME**_ ", started the voice, " _ **THE FIVE OF YOU MUST PREVENT THE S.H.I.E.L.D HEILCARRIER FROM CRASHING INTO THE CITY OF NEW YORK AND KILLING THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEET YOUR OPPONENTS!**_ "

 _ **A second later, five more purple lights appear right in front of us, with five different people appearing with them!**_

" _ **MAY I INTRODUCE!**_ ", continue the voice, " _ **BANE (don't care what model just make sure model had tube attach to him), SHRAPNEL (Batman: The Brave and the Bold), TAR PIT (cw's flash), TONY WOODARD (cw's flash), AND** **NOOSE (my)!**_ "

" _ **AAAAHHHHHH!**_ ", scream the villains as they came charging as us.

" _ **What the heck?!**_ ", I thought, watching as a small man with tubes attached all over himself came charging toward me. Pushing a button on him, _ **the tubes on his back filled with green liquids and he suddenly grew! Tackling me onto the ground, he started beating me!**_

" _ **Tiny Giant!**_ ", Stunner scream, rushing over to help me. Barely taking a few steps, I was _**horrified to see Stunner get grab by a sudden wave of black and orange-red tar!**_

" _ **AAAAAHHHHH!**_ ", scream Stunner as fainted white smokes started flying from him.

 _ **Punching me across in the face over and over again, I eventually regain enough sense to shrink down and get out from "Bane's" grasp!**_

" _ **UH!?**_ ", yell Bane, getting up and looking around. " _ **What the-?!**_ _ **Wh-Where did you go!?**_ "

Now, about the size of an ant, _**I quickly run underneath the villain's feet and then** **grew as fast as I could! My sudden transformation threw Bane off balance, as I lifted him up and grab his feet! I then toss him as far as I could!**_ _**He bounced up and down a few times before rolling over and stopping.**_

Once he was far enough away, I rush over to help Stunner!

" _ **Hold on shorty!**_ ", I said, sucking up the radiation in the air and growing even bigger!

Still screaming from the burning tar surrounding him, I grab Stunner's head and quickly pull it free from the black goo!

" _ **Thanks for that!**_ ", said Stunner as soon as he was free from the pit. Gently placing Stunner down, I got into a fighting position and prepare!

" _ **You got that... guy?!**_ ", I shouted, pointing at the moving pile of moving tar.

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", Stunner reply, giving me a thumb-up. " ** _Now, go help them!_** "

Stunner then pointed at at our "allies". _**They too were in trouble!**_

 _ **Shrapnel appear to be firing parts of himself at the A.T.O.M, forcing him to back away! Noose had his arms and fingers wrap tighten around Iron Man! And White Canary may be hitting this "Tony Woodard" person, but with his steel skin, she wasn't so much as tickling him!**_

" _ **Be right back!**_ ", I yell, running over to help our "allies".

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", I scream, charging head-first into battle. _**Swinging like a**_ ** _wild man, I rush over to aid the A.T.O.M first! Distracted by his target, he didn't see me, so I simply ran over to him and smack him away!_**

 _ **Once more, another foe bounce up and down a few times. Only difference is, still time, he bounce right into a jet and the whole thing exploding a second later!**_

"Thanks", said an exhausted Palmer, bending over to rest his hands on his knee.

" _ **Help you friend!**_ ", I said, pointing at the woman. " _ **I go help Iron Man!**_ "

" _ **On it!**_ ", yell Palmer. He then push some buttons on his suit, suddenly _**shrinking down and disappearing!**_

"Wow", I thought, rushing over to help Iron Man. "I guess I now know why he called himself the A.T.O.M."

Taking only a few seconds to get to Dr. Morris, I suck up even more radiation and **_then stomp on the darn villain! Watching as he vanish underneath my lead boot, I continue to watch as the Noose retracted his arms and fingers, and slowly slithering out from the gaps in my boot!_**

Still watching Morris slither out from my boot, I was a little surprise when Iron Man flew right up to my boulder-size head.

"Mind lifted your boot", he ask, bringing up his hand and watching then suddenly glow a fainted-blue color. Knowing what was up, I lifted my boot and reveal a slowly, reforming doctor. Flying toward him, Iron Man shot him with both his "repulsor" if I'm remember Pete correctly. Morris was then blasted back, hitting the helicarrier's deck.

" _ **Yes!**_ ", I thought, clutching my fists together and smashing down elbows. _**However, I didn't realize how big I grew, and when I smash down my elbows, I accidentally shook up the helicarrier! It shook to the right and left, almost tipping completely over!**_

" _ **WHOA!**_ ", I scream, trying to _**balance himself and the ship!**_ _**Lending to the left and the right, I stomp on certain part of the helicarrier to try and balance the thing! Eventually, I did manage to balance it. Long enough for me to shrink back down and for the tipping to stop!**_

"Shuck", I commented, looking at the two, giant _**footprints I made.**_ "Really hope I don't have to pay for that."

Looking around, I was relieve I see Stunner well and walking. Especially since he was walking away from a large pool of tar!

"Stunner", I chuckle, walking up to him and giving him a high-five. We both then started laughing, giving ourselves pats on the back.

"Wow...", I said after awhile, looking at ourselves. "Pete really had a way of getting to you."

"Don't remind me", reply Stunner, lifting his arm off of my back. "You lived five states away from him. I lived a block away from him."

"Uh... guys", said Iron Man, walking right up to us. "I don't think we're done yet."

"What do you mean?", Stunner ask, looking away. "Villains are all defeated. Noose, Bane, Shrapnel, Tar Pit, are currently laying unconscious."

"Actually", I said, tapping Stunner on the shoulder. "I don't think Bane is exactly "unconscious" at the moment."

I then pointed at Bane, as he was _**jumping onto one of the turbine of the helicarrier! Without so much as a warning, he started destroying the turbine, ripping off its covers and tearing off the blades!**_

" _ **No**_ _ **! No! NO!**_ ", I yell, preparing as the three of us were suddenly sliding the down the helicarrier's platform.


	8. Chapter 8: Enjoyable

**Chapter 8: Enjoyable**

 **A/N Okay, two things: One, just finishing watching "Teen Titans" (not Teen Titans Go! since I think that's an insult to the original) and I gave it INFINITE/10! It was soooo awesome, I have no idea why it stop all of a sudden! Anyway, add that to the list of DC shows I seem. Second, if any of one want to check out another one of my "new universe" story, may I recommended checking out "Red Lightning" on fictionpress. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review... Robin and Starfire (awesome...)**

 _Pete:  
_ "Does anyone want popcorn", I ask, looking around. "I mean, I don't really have to eat but still, seeing an awesome movie like this without popcorn is _**just wrong.**_ "

"... Sometimes I wonder how you survived for so long doing this", commented Martin, looking at me.

Mech-Knight and I were back at the... place...that...I don't really know what it is. We're at the "maze". From now on, I'm going to call it the maze.

Anyway, at the _**mazzzzeeeee**_ , shortly after Stunner vanish, _**these "screen" suddenly appear on the maze's walls, showing** **Tiny Giant, White Canary, Iron Man, A.T.O.M, and Stunner on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier?!**_

 ** _Instantly, everyone's eyes were glue to the screens! We all watched as Tar Pit wrapped himself around Stunner! As DC's Shrapnel started firing off small pieces of himself at Iron Man! As Tiny Giant rescued the both of them, but also almost accidently tipped over the helicarrier!_**

"Impossible...", said Spider-Man, taking a few more steps toward the screen. "That the original S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrer! It was destroyed months ago!"

"And from the looks of it", I commented, elbowing Peter Parker in his shoulder, "It's going to get destroyed again."

We continue to watch as _**Bane completely tear apart the S.H.I.E.L.D's blades! As he continue to tear the giant fan apart, the helicarrier started tip over, causing Tiny Giant, Stunner, and even Iron Man to start sliding down it.**_

" _ **Stunner!**_ ", scream Mech-Knight.

" _ **Tiny Giant!**_ ", I yell.

" _ **Iron Man!**_ ", shouted Spider-Man.

" _ **Iron Man?!**_ ", I repeated, looking at Spider-Man. " _ **Seriously?! Iron Man can fly! OUR FRIENDS CAN'T!**_ Pssttt..."

" _ **What about Sarah and Ray!?**_ ", cry Oliver Queen as, out of nowhere, he grab my shoulder and turn me around.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", the Green Arrow started, taking an arrow from his quiver and placing it against my neck. " _ **I had enough of this! Who are you!? Where are we?! How are you doing any of this?!**_ "

Oliver ask a few more questions, but I kind of zone out after that last one.

" _ **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa there!**_ ", I said, raising both my hands. " _ **I come in peace...**_ Oliver Queen."

I then smile, while Mr. Queen look at me with a shock face.

"Relax", I started, putting down my hands. "Believe it or not, I actually on your side."

Still in shock, I seize the moment and allow the arrow to _**pierce my skin! Once it did thought, I quickly suck it in!**_

" _ **Uhhh!**_ ", scream Queen, stumbling back a little.

"Sorry about that", I said to a startle Green Arrow, bringing up my right arm. Bringing it up right to Oliver's face, I push his arrow right through my body until it slowly rise right on through.

"I think this is your", I commented, grasping the arrow in my hand. Reluctantly taking the arrow, I slowly push him off of me.

"Okay", I started, "First of all, my name is Pete. I don't know where we are. I never seen this place before. Also, I am not doing any of this. I don't have that type of power... As for your other question, I didn't quite hear them so I can't answer them. What I can answer however is that your ex-girlfriend, Sarah Lance, and friend, Ray Palmer, is currently sliding off the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier."

I then pointed toward the screen, to show _**both Sarah and Ray**_ _**sliding off toward the edge of the helicarrier, with Tiny Giant and Stunner not to far away of them!**_

" _ **Sarah!**_ ", yell Green Arrow, pushing me aside and rushing to the screen. " ** _Ray!_** _**We have to help them!**_ "

" _ **Hey, if you got idea**_ ", I reply, " _ **I all ears!**_ But for now, all we do is hope that they win the round."

" _ **But-But**_ ", mutter Queenie for a bit, before returning his attention to the screen.

" _ **For the record**_ ", I said, walking up to Oliver's side, " _ **I think they got this! After all, they are Legend!**_ "

 _Gabe:  
_ _ **Trying my hardest to grasp onto something before sliding off, I somehow manage to grab onto a light post located on the side of the airstrip just in time to save both my and Stunner's life!**_

" _ **HOLD ON!**_ ", I scream, as I prepare for _**the 20 or more jets falling toward us!**_ "Ohh... And...uuuhhh...brace for impact."

"What?", ask Stunner, looking at me funny.

 _ **Bracing for impact, I shut my eyes, tighten my grip, and grew so more so I could within the impact and still protect Stunner!**_

 _ **Still bracing for impact, I was surprise when, all of a sudden, I started hearing explosions after explosions after explosions!**_

"What?", I thought, looking up only to see _**bits and pieces of exploded jets fall on me!**_

"What-What happen?!", I ask Stunner, looking at him. New York's famous hero only shrugged at me.

Still looking around, I was surprise to see _**the legendary comic book hero, Iron Man! Flying around in the sky and shooting the falling jets!**_

Blasting another jet, he flew right up to me and Stunner.

"Figure I own you back", Mr. Stark commented, "You know, for saving my butt earlier."

"Don't mention it", I reply, trying to wave to him but forget both my hands were occupy.

" _ **Hey guys!**_ ", yell Stunner, still dangling in mid-air. " _ **Hate to interrupt in a little friendly conversation, but we get a sight issue!**_ "

Stunner then pointed at the villains and our two teammates.

" _ **Oh no!**_ ", the three of us said simultaneously.

 _ **Without any hesitations, the five villains were already destroying the three remaining blades! Bane was working by his lonesome, tearing apart the giant fan next to us! Shrapnel and Tar Pit were busy shooting metal shards and molten tar at the fan across from us! And Noose and Tony were going insane on the final fans! Already, the helicarrier was started to quickly descend! Right onto the city underneath us!**_

 _ **As for our teammates, while Ray was flying all high in the sky, Sarah was able hanging onto the ledge of the helicarrier!**_

" _ **We can't let them sink the helicarrier!**_ ", yell Stunner, looking at Iron Man and me.

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", I reply, groaning to keep my grip on both Stunner and the light post. " _ **Tell me something I don't know!**_ "

" _ **Fine!**_ ", Stunner reply, " _ **Pete once stole 500 bucks from you!**_ "

" _ **What?!**_ ", I shouted, tighten my grip on Stunner's hand.

" _ **But then he return it a month later!**_ ", Shawn continue, " _ **And pay you an extra 100 bucks along with it!**_ "

" _ **Seriously?!**_ ", ask Iron Man, looking at Stunner funny. "I mean... Seriously? What did he need the money for?"

"Slightly more important thing to worry about", commented Stunner, pointed at fan across from us. _**By now,**_ _ **Shrapnel and Tar Pit didn't even have anything to destroy!**_

" _ **This is bad!**_ ", Iron Man said, as the _**S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier started to sink faster and faster!**_

" _ **Think! Think! Think!**_ ", I repeated to myself. " _ **What can I do to stop the helicarrier from sinking?!**_ "

I started looking around for something for an idea. Looking from the _**destroyed blades, to my other two teammates, to the ground below us coming up fast, I got an idea!**_

" _ **Iron Man!**_ ", I yell, looking at the superhero hovering near us. " _ **Stunner!**_ _ **I need you two to help Ray and Sarah and hold off the villains! Can you do that?!**_ "

" _ **Totally!**_ ", reply Iron Man, clutching his hands, " _ **But wait, what are you going to do!?**_ "

"I'm going to see if going to the gym actually does anything", I commented, _**swinging and tossing Stunner at Iron Man!**_ " _ **Here! Catch!**_ "

 _ **Catching Stunner just in time, I then let go of the lamppost and started falling to the ground!**_

" _ **Tiny Giant!**_ ", scream Stunner.

 _ **Falling fast toward the street, I once more started to suck up as much radiation as I could, growing and growing, and growing! By the time I was done, I was already taller than most of the skyscrapers surrounding me!**_ _ **Now, bigger and stronger, I look up, just in time to catch the falling helicarrier in my hands!**_

 _ **As the thing fell onto me, I slightly crush me a bit, and force me onto my knees! I heard people screaming and saw them running for their lives as my tank-size knee made potholes in the street!**_

" _ **Sorry 'bout that!**_ ", I said, my voice echoing throughout the city.

 _Stunner:  
_ "Okay...", said Iron Man slowly. "I did not see that coming."

The two of us watch as Gabe grew and grew, and then caught the whole S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier in his hand, before level it so that Sarah would stop sliding off!

"Too bad Scott can't do that", commented Iron Man, "We really could use a trick like that."

Still watching as Gabe struggle to keep the aircraft balance, I remember my and Iron Man's job.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I yell, slapping Iron Man in his chest. " _ **We have to go!**_ "

Snapping out of it, Iron Man flew me back toward the airfield of the helicarrier and drop me off before landing gracefully beside me. Now, with my feet on the "ground", I rush over to check on Ray and Sarah, who were still at the helicarrier's edge.

" _ **Ray!**_ ", I scream, running over to the two as fast as I could. " _ **Sarah!**_ "

About to reach the two, I was taken by surprise when _**Bane suddenly landed right in front of me, and punch me right in the face!**_

" _ **Aaaahhhh!**_ ", I scream as I started bouncing up and down the aircraft.

Landing roughly a few hundred feet away, I got up in time to see both _**Bane and Shrapnel corner Ray and Sarah!**_

"Oh darn!", I said, charging my hands.

"Don't worry kid", Iron Man said, flying backward to my side, " _ **They haven't forgotten about us!**_ "

Wondering what he meant, I turn around and was later _**face-to-face with Noose and Woodard!**_

" _ **Well, well, well**_ ", started Noose, stretching his arms into the shape of... "nooses". " _ **I said it's time for that rematch Pete promise!**_ "

"Pete you bastard", I said, growling and getting into a fighting position.

While getting into my fighting position, I notice something. Something very, _**very bad. Right behind Noose and Woodard**_

" _ **Iron Man**_ ", I whisper, " _ **Tar Pit. He's-**_ "

" _ **Yeah I know**_ ", Iron Man interrupted, " _ **I can see him. He's over by the edge of the helicarrier, slowly oozing off. My guess, he's going to go and deal with the one thing holding the helicarrier up. We have to finish this fast.**_ "

"That may not be an easy thing to do", I reply, stepping a few feet back.

"Stunner, right?", ask Iron Man, "We're heroes. Nothing is ever easy. But thing do get enjoyable."


	9. Chapter 9: Banishment

**Chapter 9: Banishment**

 **A/N Quick question, what do you think of my characters? Enjoy and please a review to tell me about my character. Practically all of them are still in development.**

 _Stunner:_  
" ** _OOOAAAA_** _ **!**_ ", I scream as _**Woodard whack me across the face.**_ Stun and stumbling now, Woodard took the opportunity to grab my shoulder and push me to my knee! He then _**punch me in my stomach, pick me up, and toss me!**_

 _ **I landed with a loud thud as I landed, face-first, onto the platform!**_

" _ **aaaaaa...**_ ", I groan, pushing myself up.

Shaking my head, I saw a blurry vision of Woodard as he came running toward me. Pulling back his fist as far back as he could, he was about to send a straight right into my chest, but I stop him. _**Lifting up my hand, I shot off bolts of bright, powerful electricity!**_

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", he scream as he sent flying away, _**his skin suddenly lighting up. While lighting up, Woodard was also toss a few dozen feet away from me!**_

Now, moaning in pain and holding his chest, _**I quickly ran as fast as I could, with my hand charged, and slap it right on Woodard's chest! Once more, I shock him and his skin change color!**_

" _ **AAAAAHHHH!**_ ", he scream once more, _**before pulling back his hand to punch me in the face!**_

The attack send me spinning around and stun me temporary. _ **Unfortunately**_ , that was more time than Woodard needed. _**He grab me by the neck and slam me hard into the ground!**_

 _ **Picking up by the neck once more, Woodard wasted no time in uppercutting my stomach!**_

" _ **OOOOHHHH!**_ ", I cough.

 ** _Lifting me up via a steel fist into my stomach, he then toss me!_**

"nnnnnnn...", I moan, not knowing how much more I could take.

 _Iron Man:  
_ " _ **Come on! Come on! Come on!**_ ", I yell, trying my hardest to blast away " _ **Noose's**_ " _**stretching limbs!**_

 _ **As soon as the battle started, Noose instantly started wrapping his arms and fingers around me, entangling me endless knots!**_

" _ **Get off of me!**_ "

Flying straight up into the sky, I was hoping that I could get far enough away that Noose would have to retract his arms! If it can work with Reed, I don't see why I can't work with this bastard.

"Let see how far you can go", I whisper, straighten up and flying right toward the sky.

 _ **Already rocket booting for well over a minutes, and at least 500 feet into the sky, I was beyond surprise and shock when the man's limbs were still wrapped around me! Only now, they were started to get into the gaps in my armor!**_

" _ **Hey!**_ _ **!**_ ", I yell, " _ **Unless your model, GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE!**_ "

 _ **Still trying to fly free, I was horrified when Noose started pulling me down! Barely 30 seconds later, I find myself begin slam back into the helicarrier's airstrip!**_

" _ **OOOHHHH!**_ ", I shouted once my face hit the ground.

A little stun by the concussion, I couldn't do anything when _**Noose started pulling me in. Once I was close enough, he move some of his limbs toward my neck, and started tighten the grip!**_

"Still", Noose started, "Is why I'm call "The Noose". Haha."

 _Ray_ _Palmer:_  
" _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_ ", I scream, as the **giant man with tubes attached to himself punch me and send me flying away! _I flew for awhile, before landed and sliding across the aircraft, sparks following right behind me!_**

" _ **Ray!**_ ", scream Sarah, rushing over to my side. " _ **Ray! Are you okay?!**_ "

"Not really", I reply, pushing myself up into a sitting position. A little woozy, I look at our two adversaries.

 _ **Both of them were giant men, with uncanny strength, and even more uncanny power!**_

Beside the one with green-liquid filled tubes attached all over himself, there was the gray-color man, who could shoot pieces of...of... _**of**_ _ **himself at us! It was amazing!**_ And slightly scary.

"Whoaaa", I said, looking at Sarah. She was _**badly wounded, with deep cuts all over her!**_

" _ **Sarah!**_ ", I exclaim, putting my hands on her shoulders. " _ **Are-Are you okay?!**_ "

"Not really", smile Sarah, laughing a bit.

 _ **We both got back up and prepare for another battle.**_

 _Oliver:  
_ " _ **They're losing!**_ ", Oliver scream, " ** _They're losing!_** "

" _ **Yeah we know!**_ ", I reply, looking at the Green Arrow with an angry face. " _ **We're looking at the same thing here! Hello!**_ "

Oliver look back at me, with an even angrier face. Or at least, I think it's an angry face. It kind of hard to tell with him. I mean, I seen every shows of Arrow, and I can only about recount four expressions I seen Queenie do; happy, sad, angry, and absolutely no expressions at all.

" _ **There has to be something we can do to help them!**_ ", said Oliver, walking right up to me. Not sure why me in particular, but sure, why not.

" _ **There has to be something we can do to help them!**_ ", Oliver repeated once more. " _ **Come on! Is there something we CAN DO!? I mean, everyone here is a hero! Right?**_ "

Putting my fingers to my chin, I started thinking it over for a bit.

"Hmm...", I started, "There is something I can try, but..."

Thinking it over a bit more, I place both my hands against my forehead, close my eyes, and started to focus.

"No one bother me", I said, "I'm doing something."

With my eyes closed, I couldn't really see what was going on, _**but I know for a fact that everyone was looking at me funny. Everyone including Mech-Knight, who at least seem me do this three times before.**_

" _ **Martin, keep your eyes on the screen!**_ ", I demanded, " _ **And tell me what's gong on!**_ Also, tell everyone to stop scaring at me. It's rude!"

 _Stunner:  
_ " _ **OOOHHH!**_ ", I groan, as _**Woodard once more uppercutted me in the stomach! He then grab me by the armor and spun me around before tossing me!**_ _ **I landed face-first into the airstrip!**_

Painfully pushing myself off the ground, I was _**horrified when I suddenly heard a strange, yet familiar/ annoying voice.**_

"Odd", started the voice, "I always assume the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier would be bigger. And filled with people. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Who-Who is that", I ask, looking away.

"Hey Stunner", continue the voice, "It's me, Pete! I'm the little guy on your shoulder!"

"Uhh", I said, looking at my both my shoulder. _**On my right shoulder, I find a tiny Pete, standing on my shoulder!**_

"... _ **Pete!?**_ ", I almost scream, startle, " _ **Is-Is that your?!**_ "

" _ **No**_ ", Pete reply, sounding a little angry. " _ **I'm just another tiny, ash-made man wearing a "Flash" T-shirt, standing on the shoulder of my electric-charging, electric-shooting friend!**_ "

"Could have just said yes", I commented, getting up and preparing for another fight.

"Hey, before you get beat-up just for the heck of it", started Pete, "May I suggest something?"

" _ **I'm not electrocuting him!**_ ", I said, grinding my teeth. " _ **I'm- I'm not a killer!**_ "

"I know", Pete retorted, "You're called Stunner for a reason. Anyhow, I was going to suggest you battle Bane since a simple electric bolt to his venom serum will surely knock him out."

" _ **What?!**_ ", I ask, looking at the annoying man on my shoulder.

Pete let out a sigh before slapping himself in the face.

"Let me put this in layman term", Pete began, "Whatever that means. Basically, the things that you can shoot from your hands that make people go "AAAHHH!" will make Bane go to sleep for awhile. In fact, now that I think about it, everyone fighting the wrong person."

Pete then cross his arms and look around for a bit. A little curious, I look at where Pete was looking. _**We saw Dr. Morris toss Iron Man from one side to the next, the invincible Marvel hero screaming the whole time.**_

"Hmm", mutter Pete for a sec, "I guess Iron Man's repulsors don't work so well against the evil doctor. Maybe we should do something instead of just standing here and watch."

We watch for a bit longer, before Pete stretch his ash-made legs and step right onto my head. He then got down on his knees and started talking directly into my eyes.

" _ **Okay**_ ", Pete started, his voice actually sounded serious. " _ **First of all, gather everyone up and switch opponents! We're all fighting the wrong people! It should be you vs. Bane, Ray vs Noose, Iron Man vs "Metal Man", that's Woodard by the way.**_ "

" _ **What about Sarah?!**_ ", I ask, looking at the woman as she leap out of the way of another one of Shrapnel's attack. " _ **There's no way she can defeat Shrapnel by herself! And what about Tar Pit and Tiny Giant? If he does anything to Gabe, he may drop the whole HELICARRIER!**_ "

"... You know you sound like a broken record most of the time", commented Pete. "I mean, you're literally saying the same thing over and over, and it's just getting annoying."

Pete then made a sort of "ash-ball" from his hand and toss it at my nose. It shatter into a millions bits of tiny ash once it hit my nose, and then quickly fell down to the ground.

" _ **What was that for?!**_ ", I ask, trying to look at Pete.

" _ **It was a hint!**_ ", yell Pete, throwing another ash-ball. " _ **I need you to toss me at Sarah!**_ Hopefully, those darn throwing lesson I been teaching you and Martin actually do help!"

"Uh?", I said, looking confuse.

Even before I had a chance to figure out if Pete's plan _**actually made sense**_ , _**he transform into a hand-size, ash-made baseball, and roll right into my hand. A second later, Pete's face appear right on the baseball!**_

"Hello", started the baseball, "I don't know any baseball puns other than "Hit a homer!" and "Three strikes and you're out!", so if you have one, feeling free to inputted now."

Still judging if this plan **_actually made sense, in any way,_ _I reluctantly threw the talking baseball at Sarah!_**

" _ **OUCH!**_ ", scream White Canary as the baseball hit her smack in the head.

 _White Canary:  
_ " _ **What the-?!**_ ", I though, looking at the man who threw something at my head. " _ **What the heck was that for?!**_ "

" _ **Sorry about that!**_ ", scream the man, " _ **But listen to the baseball!**_ Can't believe I just said that."

Wondering what the heck he was saying, I started searching around for that mysterious "baseball".

"Baseball?", I said, "What the heck is that guy talking about?"

"He's talking about me", reply _ **a little man on my head.**_

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", I scream, falling back down.

" _ **Sarah!**_ ", scream Ray, rushing over to my side. " _ **What's wrong?**_ "

"Hey Ray", said the little man, jumping up and down on my head.

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", scream Ray as he fell back down too.

" _ **Oh come on!**_ ", yell the little man, " _ **You can shrink down to the size of an "atom",**_ haha _ **, and you're freak out by me! Seriously?!**_ "

" _ **Hey get off of me!**_ ", I shouted, reaching to grab the little man. Grabbing him on the first try, we were shock when the little man jumping on my head turn out to be _**that man, Pete, from before!**_

" _ **Hey!**_ ", Ray scream, " _ **Aren't you from before?! In that place?!**_ "

" _ **Maze!**_ ", reply Pete, " _ **"That place" is called the "Maze"! I call it the "Maze"! Tell your friends!**_ "

Ray and I look at each other before looking back at... Pete?

" _ **Listen!**_ ", Pete started, " _ **I'm here to tell you guys something important! You're all fighting the wrong people! Meet up with the other two and I'll tell you what I means!**_ Also Ray, you may or may not want to duck. Bane is behind you and is winding up a punch."

"What?", Ray ask, looking behind him. As soon as he did, _**Bane deck him and send him flying toward Stunner and Iron Man!**_

"Well that helps", Pete commented, looking back as I started running for the others.

 _ **As the four of them met up, they were almost instantly surrounded by the four supervillains!**_

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I yell, looking around, my back to my teammates. " _ **We're all together! Now what?!**_ "

" ** _NOW! YOU! LET! ME! GO!_** ", scream Pete, angrily struggling to get out of my grip. " ** _And right after that; Stunner, take out Bane! Your "stunning" power, hehe, should be able to knock him out easy! Ray, you're against Noose! He's the guy with the hot-dog-like mustache over there! By shrinking down, he won't be able to snare you! Iron Man, shoot Woodard with your repulsors! He's over there! He basically a rip-off Colossus-_** Wait, do you know X-Men's Colossus? **_Never mind! Just everyone go and do your thing!_** "

Ray and... Iron Man, I guess, look at each other, confuse by the tiny, screaming man in my hand. **_Stunner, on the other hand, seem fine by him._** He place his hand on Ray's shoulder.

" ** _Trust me!_** ", he started, " ** _I know this may sound weird, but if there one thing that little guy know, it's how to defeat them!_** "

"Thanks you Stunner!", Pete yell, freeing one hand to wave at Stunner.

" ** _Don't mention it!_** ", reply Stunner, running toward the large man with tubes all over him.

Looking at each other, then at Stunner as he charge ahead, Ray and Iron Man following after him, both flying toward the opponents Pete told them.

" ** _Wait!_** ", I yell, " ** _What about me?! You never told who I should fight!_** "

" ** _That's because you haven't let me go yet!_** ", growl Pete, hitting me in the hand with his tiny hand. " ** _Shush! You do not listen, do you?!_** "

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I threw Pete on top of my shoulder.

"Finally!", he shouted, tossing his hands up in the air. "Whoo! Feeling awesome to stretch my arms!"

He then started to make circles with his arms.

"Okay", Pete said after a few circles. "First, let's face facts. There is absolutely no way you can defeat Tar Pit nor Shrapnel! They would cream you! No offense."

Shooting Pete an angry glare, I was on the verge of flicking him off my shoulder when he started shouting and putting up his hands.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!", he repeated, backing up a little. "Let me finish! There is no way you can defeat Tar Pit nor Shrapnel **_without a slight advantage._** "

Pete then pointed to a damaged jet. It was slightly smoking a little, and its windows had cracks in it.

"By some odd miracle", Pete commented, smiling. "One survived...-"ish"... Don't suppose you have a pilot license. Haha, what am I talking about? You're captain of the Wave Rider! "

"Wait", I ask, looking at the jet. "How do you-"

"Know that?", said Pete, finishing my sentence. "I would like to tell you, but there are a few things we have to handle first."

He then pointed at the disappearing Tar Pit.

" ** _We have to stop him before he can get to Gabe!_** ", Pete started, his voice sounding serious all of a sudden. " ** _If Tar Pit get to Gabe, he'll make him drop the helicarrier! Right on the hundreds and hundreds of people below us!_** "

Nodding my head, I ran over to jet as fast. Jumping onto the front of the jet, I jam my staff into the window and open it. Hopping into the seat, I was _**horrified to see the control of the jet practically destroyed!**_

" _ **I can't fly this!**_ ", I scream, looking at the little man on my shoulder.

Instead of saying anything, Pete just roll his eyes before _**slithering across my arm like a snake! Once he reach my hand, he transformed into a giant diamond knife!**_

" _ **Stab the control!**_ ", Pete shouted, " ** _Don't think! Just do! Stab the bloody control!_** "

 _ **Not even trying to understand anymore, I stab the control like Pete wanted! As I did, Pete instantly begun to spread through the control like a virus! Lines and lines of ash running through the spaces and gaps, eventually covering the jet itself!**_

A little scare at first, I was _**both horrified and surprise when, after his "spreading", the entire jet was transformed! It was fixed, like it was never broken to begin with, and the controls were exactly like those of the Waverider!**_

"What...", I said, confuse and placing my hands on the controls. While still examining the controls, I was _**scare half to death when, all of a sudden, Pete's face appear right before me!**_

" _ **Neat uh?!**_ ", he started, smiling. " _ **Almost exactly like Gideon, except for, you know, the fact that I'm a guy, I never kiss Hunter, I have power... Okay, maybe nothing like Gideon! Time to go!**_ "

 ** _Now, scare to death, I was practically on the verge of losing my mind when a switch looking exactly like the start-up switch in the Waverider move forward on it own, and whole jets begun to fly!_**

" ** _Attention! Attention! All passenger along the Ash Waverider, if you have the sudden urge to haul, please knock three times on the window so I can open it! Repeat, if you have to vomit, do it outside!_** "

 _ **Actually thinking about knocking three times, Pete had already flew under the aircraft! As he did, I saw Tar Pit, quickly coming down Tiny Giant's arms!**_

" _ **Aaaaahhhhhh!**_ ", the big man scream, _**as Tar Pit reach his neck and started wrapping himself around it!**_

" ** _Here the blaster's control!_** ",

At this point, I honestly couldn't get anymore shock, surprise, or shock.

 _ **Within only a few minutes, Pete and I had success in shooting Tar Pit completely off of Gabe!**_

" _ **Boo-yeah!**_ ", scream Pete in "head form". " _ **Suck on that, you disgusting pool of tar! Hahahahaha! I! Am! AWESOMEEEEEE!**_ "

While still celebrating, _**the purple lights appear around Pete, Gabe, and I, and the three of us were teleported back into the "maze" where everyone else was!**_

 _Stunner:  
_ Watching as the purple lights suddenly surrounded Iron Man, A.T.O.M, and me, we all watch as the world around us disappear, before finding ourselves once more in the, as Pete call it, the "Maze". _  
_

"Back here again", I said, clutching my fist as I look around at all of our allies.

" _ **Stunner!**_ ", scream Mech-Knight as he push his way through the crowd and toward me. " _ **Oh man, glad to see you're okay! Where's Pete?!**_ "

"Over here", we heard Pete said weakly.

Pushing our way pass the crowd a little more, we find Sarah Lance on Pete?

"Someone get her off", moan Pete, face smash against the ground. "She's heavier than she look."

"Wh-What happen?", ask Red Lightning, peeking over our shoulder to get a better look. Though, I'm not sure there is such a thing as "a better look" in this situation.

Before either of them could answer, _**screens suddenly appear everywhere, with that "Tony Woodard" guy on them!**_

" ** _Bravos!_** ", went the mysterious voice. " _ **Bravos! I must applause all of you. That.. That was just amazing! Of course, what else would I expect from such heroes! I will admit, when Pete started to interfere, I was tempted to stop the whole thing and banish one of your teammate as consequence for cheating, but I change my mind! For winning this round, I have chosen to BANISH Mr. Woodard!**_ "

"Banish?", everyone repeated, wondering the exactly same thing. "What the heck does banish mean?"

With our eyes glue to the screens, we watch as this sudden _**blue-white light appear around Woodard. After awhile, the lights begun to grow, and turn more white! As it did, Woodard begun to scream!**_

" _ **Aaaaahhhhhh!**_ ", he scream at the top of his lungs!

 _ **And as he continue to scream, the light continue to grow, and glow, encasing him entirely! Before we knew it, these weird "light spots" begun to appear on his skins! They seem to be piercing his skins!**_

" _ **What are you doing?!**_ ", scream Flash, as he step forward. " _ **Stop! Stop!**_ "

" _ **This is what happen when you lose**_ ", commented the voice, " _ **Remember it well.**_ "

Looking like he was about to faint, Flash look back at the screen. By now, _**almost all of Woodard was covered with the lights spots! Eventually, the light spots covered him entirely! As soon as they did, they push in on Woodard, before separating! When they did, Woodard was gone!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Among Heroes

**Chapter 10: Trouble Among Heroes**

 **A/N Happy Late Labor Day everyone! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more! And if by chance you do, please, feel free to leave a reviews.**

 _Red Lightning:  
_ Almost fainting as I watch what happen on the screen, I stumble back a little before falling back in Monica's arms. _  
_

"Hey!", she said, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-Wh-What just happen", I utter, my legs feeling completely paralyze. "Wh-Wh-What happen to that man?!"

"I...I don't know", Ghost reply, still looking at the screen before it completely vanish. "I don't know. I don't know what happen to him."

Looking around, I saw that everyone, every single one of us, was completely paralyze by what just happen. The...The banishment as the voice call it. It was horrible.

"That's what happen when we lose", said Magician, walking forward to where the screen used to be. Staring at the invisible screen for a bit, she quickly turn around. "If that's what happen when we lose, _**then we can't ever lose! We can't!**_ "

" _ **We won't!**_ ", yell Mech-Knight, stepping forward and clutching his metal fist. " _ **We won't lose! And we'll get every, single one of us out of here! Wherever the heck here is!**_ "

"I think I might have a hunch where "here" is", commented Magician as she walk forward. She then look back at Pete as Sarah very annoyingly got off of him. "During that last round, Pete was somehow able to...to...to _**"transfer" his mind! From here to over there! On the helicarrier!**_ Maybe we're..."

Looking around, Diana started to whisper.

"Maybe we're in the "Marvel Universe"", she whisper, lowering her head. "I mean, transferring your mind?! That shouldn't be possible to do across different universe! Especially if that universe is fictional!"

"The burn marks I got when Tar Pit caught me aren't fictional", whisper Stunner, showing us his blacken armor. "And neither are the burn marks around Gabe's neck! Guys, I don't think any of this if really fictional! I mean, the places we fought in, the people we fought alongside! I think they somehow... somehow real!"

"But they can't be!", I reply, regaining the feeling in my legs and walking right into the conversation. "Supergirl! Spider-Man! The S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier! They're all in comic books and t.v!"

"In our world!", Mech-Knight said, gently pushing Stunner aside. "In our world, these people, these places, they're fictional! But I don't we're in our world anymore!"

"How can that be?!", I ask, looking around.

"I don't know", Mech-Knight said, his face lowering. He remain silent for a bit, before talking again.

"The last thing I remember, before waking up here, was me begin in my office. I was doing some paperwork, checking the blueprint for a new laser system that would mess with the guidance system in missiles and set them to detonate in isolate locations. While looking, I...I..I think I may have seen some sort of lights. Before waking up and finding myself here! In my Meck-Knight armor!"

"Odd", Stunner reply, his face lowering too. "You mention something about seeing some sort of lights?"

Nodding his head, Stunner continue.

"I remember seeing a weird lights too! I was at headquarter, putting away my armor after doing some training. I was just switching into my street clothes, when all of a sudden, I was blinded by this lights and teleported here! Wearing my armors!"

"Sammy", Mech-Knight started, "Monica, Diana. Did the three of you guys-girls see some sort of lights, before blacking out and finding yourself here?"

Snapping her fingers over and over, a lightbulb went over Mon's head.

"Yeah!" she started, "Yeah! I remembering seeing a lights too! Exactly like you two! I was on my motorcycle, scouting for trouble, when all of a sudden, Addmist and I were blinded by some bright lights! We though it was a car and try to steer out of the way... But it somehow... follow us and crash into us!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!", repeated Diana, grabbing at Mon's shoulder and pointing at us. "I remember seeing some lights too! I was practicing some new spells in the magicians' training ground when I was suddenly hit and blinded by a lights!"

"So all of us were doing our own things when these mysterious lights hit us", commented Pete as he pop up from right behind us.

A little shock at first, our curiosity got the better of us and we held back our screams.

"What would you doing "when the lights appear", I ask, standing aside to make space for Pete.

"I was at my apartment", Pete reply, "Playing some Assassin's Creed 4. I was just sitting in my seat, when I started to feeling this...this weird burning feeling in the back of my head, like someone was shining the sun on it. Turning around, I was suddenly blinded, and knock out. I find myself in here later, with Supergirl almost about to kill me, until I told her I was a friend in Kryptonian. Ha! And you said learning Kryptonian was a waste of time!"

Pete then pointed at a confused Stunner.

"Yes", Stunner reply, "I should've told you that learning Kryptonian wasn't a waste of time because I always imagine running into a _**real-life Supergirl! Who by the way, try to kill you!**_ "

As soon as Stunner scream, he accidently caught the attention of everyone around us. Wondering what was going on, some of them started wandering forward.

"Here to go Loud Mouth!", commented Pete, elbowing him in the hips. "Just the last thing we need. A crowd."

"What do you mean by "real-life"?", ask Supergirl as she walk right up to Stunner. "And who are you? I think I may have heard a few times that your name is "Stunner", but _**who are you really?**_ "

" _ **And who the heck are you?!**_ ", said Sarah, as she whip out her staff and place it against Pete's chin. " _ **How do you know my name?! How do you know my teams!? How do you know that I'm captain of the Waverider! Only my team know that! And you're definitely not a Legend!**_ "

Gasping for awhile, and putting his hand to his chest all dramatically, he wander in circles for a bit before returning back to "normal", or at least, that what I think normal for Pete is.

" _ **How dare you say that!**_ ", he started, " _ **Just for the record, I could be a legend! Can any of your "Legends" do this!**_ "

Out of nowhere, he brought up both his hands and then... _ **started doing a puppet show?**_

The puppet show begun with Pete making an "ash forest background", with an ash bunny happily hopping around in it. Hopping for awhile, the bunny then _**turn into fire-breathing dragon, flying over the forest and burning the whole things down!**_

"Okay this is getting kind of sad", Pete said, stopping the stop and letting his hands fall to his side. "And depressing. Major, major, majorly depressing. I have no idea where I was going with that. I mean, it started all adorable but then went somewhere very wrong. The point is, _**Can Rory, Jackson, Stein, or anyone else on your team do that!? And if they can, hopefully it doesn't involve a mean, flying, fire-breathing dragon because that part still is kind of confusing to me! What did I think do that?! That was not okay!**_ "

"Okay", I thought, looking around for a bit. "Everyone is just as confuse and as creep out as I am. Hmm."

Walking forward a bit, I push Pete aside and was now face-to-face with the..."non-fictional comic book characters."

"Hello everyone", I said, raising my hands in the air. "Hello, my name is...Red Lightning. I'm...I'm...uh...I'm here to help and try and answer all your questions."

"Okay", started Sarah Lance as she move her staff from Pete's chin to my. "I'll start with you, Red Lightning. Who are you? Where are they? Where are we? How do " _ **he**_ " know so much about all of us here?!"

She then nudge her head toward Pete, her eyes narrowing.

Trying my best to remain calm, I started trying to answer all of her question t the "best of my ability".

"Well", I began,"As you know, my name is Red Lightning. Those people over there are Spider-Man, Iron Man, and their friends and allies. I don't know really know where we are. Trust me, I really don't. And the reason why Pete know so much about all of of guys is because... he is a... "fan" of your work."

"Really?", ask Sarah, her eyes getting even narrower. "A fan?"

"Yes!", I said, "A fan of all of your work! From the moment you..."

"Darn!", I thought, nervously looking up at the black sky, "Can't believe I'm going to said this but now I wishing I actually watch Arrow or Flash, or whatever show this woman is in! I don't know who she is! I don't know what she did! I don't even know her name!"

"She's Sarah Lance", I heard a familiar voice said. "Captain of the Waverider after Rip Hunter, the original captain, disappear. She's sister to Laurel Lance, daughter to divorced Deputy Mayor of Star City, Quentin Lance. She was once a member of the League of Assassins, meaning she quite skilled in hand-to-hand combats, swords, knives, and many other. She also once dated Oliver Queen, which is odd considering that throughout the rest of the time, she's gay."

"...Pete?", I **_thought to myself_**. " _ **Pete? Is...Is that you?! How are you in my head!? Reading my though!?**_ "

Instead of replying to my question right away, this is how he started.

"Oh yeah, hi Sammy, it's me, Pete", he stated, like as if I didn't already know that. "Yeah, I'm in your head. You remembering that time you help us take down Deadeyes but got seriously wounded in the process."

"Yeah", I reply, flash backing to about a year ago when Deadeyes somehow success in shooting me with a bullet covered in poison.

"Yeah, well to save you, I had to use my Wolverine's claws to stab you and inject you with some of my blood."

" _ **What!**_ ", I thought, feeling the biggest shock since I got here. " _ **You mean- I have some of your blood in me! The same blood that once melted right through a bank's vault! The same blood that contain two of the world's most deadliest diseases, the Spanish Flu AND the Black Death!**_ "

"For the record", interrupt Pete, "I only have these diseases because Tiny Giant needed vaccines for them and he knew I was the only one who could make them."

" _ **The SAME EXACTLY BLOOD**_ ", I continue, ignoring that little part, " ** _THAT ALSO CAN BE TURN INTO A VERY LETHAL POISON!_** "

"Yup", Pete said unbelievably calm. "That one. Anyway, also because of that blood, it allow me to read the though of anyone with it in their system. Plus, you needed help. _**Now follow my lead!**_ "

" _ **What lead?!**_ ", I shouted, " _ **You never have lead! Your "leads" almost got me killed dozens of times before!**_ "I

"Maybe", he reply, "But it wasn't my "lead" that got you shot by Deadeyes. Anyway, I seen Arrow and Legend of Tomorrow! I know Sarah's character! Just repeat what I said."

"But-", I utter, trying to figure out how to figure this, but before I could, Pete started talking.

"My name is Red Lightning", he started, "You can trust me. You can trust all of us! We are all hero."

Feeling lost, I reluctantly repeated Pete's word.

"My name is Red Lightning", I said, "You can trust me. You can trust all of us! We are all hero."

"Like you, your team, and your friend, Oliver Queen", continue Pete.

"Like you, your team, and your friend, Oliver Queen", I said.

"Oliver Queen?", Sarah repeated, her eyes changing.

"Yes", Pete went on. "And I know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. Don't worry, everyone here is trustworthy."

"Yes", I repeated, "And I know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. Don't wor-"

Before anything could be done, _**Sarah did a leg swipe and knock me on my back!**_

" _ **Aaahhh!**_ ", I yell, slamming my eyes as my head hit the ground. Even before I could get up, _**Sarah step on my chest and put her staff right up to my face!**_

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream Mon as she walk right up to Sarah. Seeing this, Sarah lifted her staff and _**ram it right into Mon's chest! However, because of Addmist, Mon become intangible!**_ _ **Addmist quickly wrap himself around Mon, and as he did, she turn transparent, with Sarah's staff passing right through her!**_

 _ **Stun by Mon's transformation, she did a full roundhouse and kick Sarah right in her chest!**_

" _ **Oooofff!**_ ", moan Sarah as she fell back a little.

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream someone as he walk right up to Mon. As he walk up to her, his skin somehow _**turn into steel, exactly like Woodard!**_

" _ **Back off!**_ ", he yell, getting in between Mon and Sarah.

" _ **Easy Heywood!**_ ", said Sarah as she push herself up.

" _ **YES!**_ ", interrupt the voice suddenly, " _ **YES.**_ _ **EASY MR. NATE HEYWOOD! ESPECIALLY CONSDIERING THE NEXT GAME IS ABOUT THE START! AND PETE, NO CHEATING THIS TIME!**_ "

 ** _Once he was done talking, purple circles appear certain people once more! Two of the people that the circles capture was one, the Flash, and two, me!_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fastest Man or Woman

**Chapter 11: The Fastest Man or Woman Alive**

 **A/N Okay, so a little head-up. I'm really behind on my "research", which is just me watching the latest episode of Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legend of Tomorrow, and yes, even Black Lightning. My t.v is broken and I too busy with my job. Nevertheless, I still think I can make this "SUPER AWESOME" with what I saw and know. Anyway, hope you enjoy and hope this bright a smile to your face.**

 _Red Lightning:  
_ Watching with fear as the purple circle took me away from my friends, I quickly back up against the wall of the circle.

" _ **No! No! No!**_ ", I thought, my mind filling with all sort of horrors of what was going to happen. " _ **Where will I be taken?! Who will I have to fight!? Who will I be fighting with?! A bunch of fake, comic-book people!? Superman?! Batman?!**_ "

 _ **With my head still rushing from thoughts to thoughts, I didn't notice that I had already been teleported!**_

" _ **Aaaaahhhhh!**_ ", I scream as the wall of the circled faded, and I suddenly find myself _**falling through the air! Barely with time to think, I landed with such a loud "thud", it was a miracle I didn't break the sound barrier.**_

"Aaaaa...", I moan, pushing myself up. Slamming my hands against something cold and hard, I first got onto my knees, before standing up fully. Once on my feet, I took a hard, long look around.

"What the heck...", I said, doing a full turn around. "I'm...I'm... here?"

I was back in the... " _ **maze**_ " as I think Pete called it. _**The slimely green walls, the hallways leading into endless, pitch-black darkness. It was all here! Except...**_ no one was actually begin here?

"H-Hello?", I said, taking my right hand and cupping it around my mouth. "Hello?! Is anyone... here? Or there...? Or anywhere...?"

Taking a step forward, I was suddenly _**face-to-face with a young man, a trail of yellow-lightning following right after him!**_

" _ **Hey!**_ ", the man said, his feet skidding against the floor as he stop. " _ **I heard you yelling from back there! Who the heck are you?!**_ "

" _ **What?**_ ", I yell, " _ **I-I'm Red Lightning! Who the heck are you?!**_ "

The man, who actually doesn't seem much older than me, had light-brown skin with short, black hair and was in a tight, yellow jumpsuit, with red gloves. His suit, oddly enough, look a lot like my red jumpsuit. And so did he.

"Wait, seriously?", ask the man, "You don't know who I am?"

" _ **No I don't**_ ", I said firmly, clutching my fist and walking a bit forward. Narrowing my eyes, I begun vibrating my fist. As I did, _**pure-red electricity started surging through it!**_ " _ **Are you who I suppose to**_ _ **fight?!**_ "

" _ **Wait what?!**_ ", the man said, backing up a little.

 _ **Thinking fast, I brought up my fist and try to punch the man across the face! Using my super speed, I was expecting to knock him out quick! However, the man grab my fist and then counter punch me in the chest!**_

" _ **Oooooffffff!**_ ", I scream as I slid across the floor, clutching my chest. "Aaaaahhh..."

 _ **Thanks to my power however, I recovered quickly and got back on my feet! Once on my feet, I charge my fist once more and ran toward the man!**_

" _ **Take this!**_ ", I yell, _**taking a hard swing at him!**_

 _ **Like before, he manage to duck my attack and try to punch me in the chest! Unlike before however, I sidestep to my right, dodging the attack! Watching as the man continue to slowly move forward, I grab at his back and kick him in the stomach, lightning fast!**_

Watching as my opponent slid across the maze's floor and hit the wall, I got back into my fighting stance, bringing up my fists and bending my knees.

"What", I ask, smiling. "Didn't see that coming?"

About to get back up, I took a step back before _**pushing off with my left leg, running forth with all my speed!**_

 _ **My plan was to ram him against the wall and keep him there until he admit defeat!**_ Only, about a feet away from him, _**someone suddenly tackle me to my side and push me away!**_

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", I yell, trying to keep my balance. " _ **What the heck?!**_ "

Quickly turning to my right, I brought up my fists to prepare for whoever it was that tackle me. This time, however, I knew who it was.

Similar to my suit, the man who tackle me wore a bright-red suit, only his suit had a golden lightning insignia smack in a small, white center on his chest.

"You're-", I started, feeling a bit awestruck. "You're-You're _**the Flash! The fastest man alive.**_ "

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", the Flash quickly reply, bringing up his fists and getting into a fighting stance. " _ **Wait! I remember you! You're friend with that annoying "Pete" guy!**_ "

"I wouldn't go so far as saying we're "friend"", I reply, turning my head slightly. "More like associate who have to work together sometimes."

 _Pete:  
_ "Does she know I can hear her?", I ask, looking away from the screen and at Stunner and Mech-Knight. "I mean, she wouldn't say if she knew I was listening, would she?" _  
_

"Don't really know", whisper Stunner, turning his head around. "Don't really care. I'm a little more worry about them."

"Who?", I ask, about to turn the same to where Stunner was looking, but before I could, Tiny Giant got in my here.

"Don't even think of looking", order Gabe, using his power to grow a little. "I think you done it know Pete. Everyone is looking at you funny."

"Everyone look at me funny", I reply, "You guys look at me funny all the time."

"Yeah well we look at you funny", butted in Magician, rushing to Gabe's side. "They on the other hand are looking like they want to skin you alive!"

About to ask who "exactly" look like they want to "skin me alive", I was interrupted by Mech-Knight nudging me in the arm.

"Hey Pete", he ask, his eyes glue to the screen. "Who the heck is that?"

Turning around to face the screen, I was shock to see so many _**speedsters all together!**_ _ **Beside "our" Red Lightning and DC's Flash, there was also Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, and QuickSilver! Facing them face-to-face are Savitar, Reverse Flash, Zoom!**_

" _ **WELCOME ONE AND ALL!**_ ", started the voice, " _ **TO THE SPEEDSTER ROUND! MAY THE FASTEST MAN OR "WOMAN" WIN!**_ "


	12. Chapter 12: Running for Their Lives

**Chapter 12: Running for Their Lives**

 **A/N I owe all of you SO MUCH READING AND CHAPTERS I probably will died of old ages before I can repay the debt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

Flash:  
" _ **Savitar!?**_ ", I scream, backing up slowly. " _ **No way! We defeated you! Iris shot you! How are you here!?**_ "

Savitar wasn't the only one. _**Standing beside him are Zoom and Reverse Flash!**_

" _ **Zoom?!**_ ", I yell, " _ **Reverse Flash?! Hhh-Hh-HOW?! We defeated both of you! how are all three of you here?!**_ "

" _ **I BROUGHT THEM HERE!**_ ", scream the voice from beyond, " _ **AS I DID YOU, BARRY ALLEN! AND YOU, KID FLASH! AND YOU SAMANTHA READER! AND I EVEN BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD, QUICKSILVER**_ (Avenger: Age of Ultron) _ **!** **FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL GAME! ROUND 3: THE SPEEDSTER ROUND! THE RULE ARE SIMPLE! SURVIVE. HEHE...**_ "

"Survive?", Red Lightning repeated, the look of worry jumping from her to Wally to my.

As soon as the voice faded, bright orange-and-red _**lava started oozing from the lava, quickly filling the empty corridors and heading for us!**_

" _ **Run!**_ ", scream Wally as he grab Jesse and me by the arms and started dragging us away.

 _Red Lightning:  
 **Watching as the Flash and his friends ran down one corridors, and QuickSilver ran down another, I turn around and ran down the last corridor the bad guys won't blocking!**_

 _ **Dodging to my left and right as the pool of lava continue to grow and grow, I look all over for...anything! Or anyone!**_

" _ **No one!**_ ", I thought, " _ **There's no one here! How do I get out of here?!**_ "

While looking to my right, _**I was shove from my left, before someone grab my arm and threw me onto the ground!**_

" _ **Aaahhh!**_ ", I scream as the back of my head hit the cold, stone ground. Just as I was about to get back up, _**someone slam his arm into my throat and started strangling me!**_

 _ **Choking, I saw through water-filled eyes a blurry man in dark-yellow, his eyes glowing red! Struggling hard to free myself, I was horrified to see the man raise his right arm, vibrating it so fast it turn into nothing but a blur!**_

"I don't know who you are", the man started, "But if you're friend with Barry, then you're _**an enemy of my!**_ "

Pulling back his arm as far back as he could, he _**thrust his arm like a sword! Right at my heart!**_

 _ **Mere inches from piercing my heart, I was taken by surprise when a bright-silver light came out from nowhere and ram right into the yellow blur!**_

Ramming right into him, the "light" already push the yellow man right into a pool of lava.

" _ **OOOOAAAHHH!**_ ", shouted the man as he held his chest in pain.

Quickly getting up, I look to see who my savior was. It was... _ **QuickSilver**_ , I think his name was.

"QuickSilver" is a medium-height man, with a pale-skin color and white hair. He's wearing a tight, blueish-gray shirt with black pant. Sadly, I'll have to admit, he's kind of handsome-looking.

" _ **QuickSilver?!**_ , I said, quickly running to his side.

"Yeah", he reply, looking at me. "Who are you?"

" _ **Name's Red Lightning!**_ ", I reply quickly, before looking around. " _ **And I think it's high time we run!**_ "

About to ask why, I pointed toward the rushing lava! Already, the man in yellow had gotten up and had flee while QuickSilver and I were introducing ourselves.

" _ **This way!**_ ", I pointed toward the corridor with the less lava. " _ **Try and keep up will you!**_ "

 ** _Slamming my feet against the ground, I then push off against it and ran down the corridor down as fast as I could, a trail of bright-red lightning following after me!_** ** _Turning around mid-air, I was glad to see QuickSilver not too far behind me!_**

 ** _Jumping from the ground to a wall, I leap over a pool of lava and landed gracefully back onto the ground!_**

We ran and ran and ran for what felt like seconds, before stopping.

" _ **We're trapped!**_ ", QuickSilver scream, slowly backing up. Feeling the heat as every four corridors were overflowing with lava, I desperately look all over for an idea.

" _ **Where do we go!?**_ ", I thought, wiping away a bead of sweat as it ran down my forehead. _**Every which way is filled with lava! And the lava is quickly making it way toward us! Soon, the little patch of dry land QuickSilver and I were standing on would be completely covered!**_

" _ **Where do we go?! Where do we go?! There's no where we can run to! All the corridors are filled with lava!**_ "

" _ **Hey!**_ ", shouted a familiar from somewhere. " _ **Up here!**_ "

"What?", I said, looking up into the pitch-black sky. Narrowing my eyes, I saw a bunch of faces I never thought I'd be happy to see.

" _ **Get up here!**_ ", scream Kid Flash, waving his hands wildly in the air.

 _ **Looking up, I notice small, little platforms, imbedded into the walls above, with Kid Flash and Flash on top of them!**_

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I scream, slapping QuickSilver in the arm before pointing up. " _ **If we can run fast enough, we can get up to those platforms!**_ "

 _ **Kneeing and gently placing my hands against the ground, I push off it like a rocket and jump onto the wall, temporarily running right up it!**_

" _ **Don't fall!**_ ", I thought, grinding my teeth against one another. " _ **Don't fall! DON'T FALL!**_ "

 _Mech-Knight:  
_ Watching as Red ran directly up a wall, I couldn't help but notice _**someone**_ getting really close to the screen. The woman, however she is, had long, brown hair and wore a short, dark-red, leather jacket with a pitch-black dress underneath.

"Impossible", she quietly said, pushing everyone out of the way as she made her way closer to the screen. "It can't be..."

"Pete", I whisper, elbowing him in the rib. "Who is that?"

"From the looks of it", Pete started, "It's Scarlet Witch from Avengers: Age of Ultron. She probably wandering how her brother, QuickSilver, is alive. Considering he was shot and kill by Ultron."

"QuickSilver?", I repeated, turning over to look at the screen. "The man running beside Sammy?"

" ** _Why do you care!?_** ", Stunner interrupt, grabbing me by the shoulder. " _ **We shouldn't be focus on who's who or what on the screen. We should all be trying to figure out how to escape this place!**_ Whatever this "place" is."

"Shawn's right", commented Gabe, walking up to Shawn's side. " _ **Why should we care who's here and what on the screen?! We need to focus on getting back! I need to focus on getting back to Allison!**_ "

"Allison?", Monica ask, "Your daughter?"

"Yeah!", Gabe said, looking all over like he was trying to find an exit. "When the bright lights hit me, it was right after I put Allison to bed! What if she wake up and find me not there!?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine", Pete reply, putting up his hand, "She may only be ten years old, but she's one _**heck**_ of a ten years old!"

Pete's words seem to help calm Gabe, but nevertheless, he still seem really nervous.

"Still", Pete continue, "Maybe you two are right. Maybe we should try and find a way out of this place. Or at least, a better understanding of what the heck we all are."

"Yeah!", said Mon, "I mean, maybe one of these corridors! They can't go on forever! They have to lead somehow! Right?"

"Only one way to find out", Gabe reply, shoving Pete out of the way and heading directly for one of the corridors. "We should all take different corridors! Go straight down them for ten minutes, then return and tell us what you find."

Choosing the way heading south, he grew in size, before heading into the darkness. However, before the darkness could embrace him, Gabe turn around to face us.

" ** _I'll see you all soon!_** ", he said, before vanishing into the darkness.

A little paralyze at first, we all look at each other, before snapping out of it.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I said, tapping Shawn on his shoulder. " _ **You heard Tiny Giant! We all take different corridors and meet up in ten minutes!**_ "

Nodding our heads in agreement, we all turn around from each other and disappear down our corridors.


	13. Chapter 13: High Stakes

**Chapter 13: High Stakes**

 **A/N Despite my horrifying writing errors, very awful writing style, and the fact that I don't upload as much as I like, I just want to thanks you all for continuing to read "H.E.R.O Unite". If I could, I would try and make every single one of you a superhero so you can team up with these awesome people! Anyway, enjoy and I hope this bring a bit of delight into your day.**

 _Red Lightning:  
 **Jumping onto the ledge, I claw at the stone slab, desperately trying to grab onto it!**  
_

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I yell, slamming my nails into the stone. " _ **Come on! COME ON!**_ "

On the verge of slipping and falling into the lava, I was more the graceful when _**the speedster known as Kid Flash jump onto the ledge and help me up!**_

" _ **Move!**_ ", he scream, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. " _ **MOVE!**_ "

Once on the ledge, _**Kid Flash toss me aside and rush to grab at QuickSilver as he too jump onto the ledge! Pulling him up faster than he did me, the three of us then look all around!**_

" _ **So what now?!**_ ", ask QuickSilver as we bump backs against each other.

" _ **This ledge can barely hold one of us!**_ ", scream Kid Flash, bumping against me as he took a step back. " _ **Let alone three of us!**_ _ **We can't stay for much loner!**_ "

" _ **We're going to have to try and jump!**_ ", I scream, looking around for another ledge to jump onto. Sadly though, the closest ledge was at least _**a running start away! And without the space for one, the three of us were doom to the flowing lava beneath!**_

 _Oliver Queen:  
_ " _ **Come on Wally!**_ ", I said, clutching my bow as I watch Kid Flash _**struggle to stay on the platform!**_ Despite my eyes begin glue to the screen, I still manage to notice some of people disappearing into the corridors! One of the people, that "Pete" person that seem to know too much!

Looking around for someone I know, I stumble upon Sarah. Making my ways to her, I tap her on the shoulder.

"Sarah", I whisper, turning her attention from the screen to me. "That "Pete" person is going somewhere, along with his friends. I'm going to follow him. Can you follow his friends?"

"Okay", reply Sarah, "On it. I'll go get the rest of the Legends. Maybe they can help us follow the rest of them."

Nodding my head, I quickly made my way to the corridor "Pete" had disappear into. Readying my bow and arrow, I went in after him.

 _Monica Green:  
_ "Do you see anything Addmist?", I ask as I continue down the endless darkness of the stupid corridor I was in. The darn thing was so dark, I could barely see my own freaking hand two inches from my face! _  
_

Taking a pause to listen to Addmist, I wasn't exactly surprise when he told me "No, he couldn't see anything".

"Figure", I said, rolling my eyes. "Really starting to regret not bringing that stupid keychain flashlight Pete got me as a Christmas present. Guess that Egghead actually does give useful present."

While still walking through the darkness, I started to get a sense that something was...off.

"Addmist", I whisper, "Do..Do you feeling that?"

Quickly turning around, I was _**horrified to see a wave of bright, red and orange fire coming right at me!**_


	14. Chapter 14: New Players

**Chapter 14: New Players**

 **A/N I'm going to trying this new thing where I'm going to upload every Sundays, but it may be a short chapter. I do hope you, the reader, enjoy this method. Anyway, please leave a review and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

 _?:  
_ "Where the heck am I?", I said, looking around as I stumble around the in darkness. "And how the heck did I get here?"

Barely able to see anything in front of me, I was surprise when I started hearing _**footsteps!**_

" _ **What the-?!**_ ", I whisper, my senses going on alarm! Slowly taking out my dual pistols, I tip-toe my way around.

"Juliet?", I started, hoping to find one of my team. "James? _**Kashi?! Anyone?!**_ "

My eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, I thought I could make out a ** _thin, woman-like figure in the darkness!_**

" _ **Juliet!?**_ ", I said, grinding my teeth. " _ **Is that you?!**_ "

Wondering what I should do, I was horrified to see **_a wave of fire coming toward the woman!_**

 ** _Thinking fast, I sheathe my weapons and ran toward the figure as fast as I could! Putting every ouch of energy I have into my sprint, I tackle the figure to the ground, just as the flame shot right past us!_**

" _ **Darn!**_ ", I thought, _**feeling the heat as it flew by! Watching as the flame died out, I quickly got up, took out my weapons and started firing into the darkness!**_

Six shots gone, I waited patiently for the "flamer" to come out of hiding.

Still too dark to see anything, I lower one gun to check on the woman.

"Hey", I started, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

My eyes focus on where the flames came from, I was surprise when _**the woman suddenly kick me in the chest!**_

" _ **Oooofffff!**_ ", I stutter, jumping back a full feet, all the while holding my chest.

My back hitting the ground with a loud thud, I quickly push myself up, gun in my hand. As I got back up, I was shock to see that he woman I had saved _**vanish!**_

" _ **What the-?!**_ ", I scream, looking all over the for the woman. It was _**still too dark to see anything clearly, and there wasn't so much as a peep!**_

"Where?", I thought, slowly and carefully moving my gun from right to left. "Where? _**Where?!**_ "

So quiet, I could hear a dime drop, I started searching my pocket for something I could use as a light.

"Come on!", I whisper, " _ **Come on! Come on!**_ "

Turning my pocket inside out, I find my wallet, some coins, some extra bullets, and _**a lighter!**_

" _ **Yes!**_ ", I said, on the verge of clicking it. However, before I could, I was _**startle by a loud voice!**_

" _ **DIE!**_ ", scream the voice as a _**second wave of fire came shooting out!**_

 _ **About to jump out of the way, I was shock to see the flame nowhere near me, but instead, heading directly for the woman!**_

" _ **GET DOWN!**_ ", I yell, running toward the woman with every bit of leg power I had. As the flame spread, I could see everything better. Including the woman and the "flamer".

The woman about to die was medium-height, with long brown and purple hair. Beside the tight black suit she was wearing, what ready stood out was the weird purple cape tied around her neck.

As for the flamer, he was a tall man, with a sweating, bald head, and evil eyes. He wore a tan-green suit with loose blue pants.

As the fire got closer and closer, I knew I wouldn't be able to save her in time. However, she did something...impossible...

Mere seconds from hitting her, the woman quickly put on a hood, _**then vanish! Into thin air!**_

My feet skidding against the ground as I came to a stop, I stare at where the woman was. Sh-…..She... _ **She was just gone!**_

" _ **What the heck?!**_ ", I said, still paralyze by what just happen.

 _Living Ghost:  
_ 30 seconds before

 _ **Watching as the fire got closer and closer, I slip on my hood and then phase through the wall!**_

"Smart thinking", commented Addmist as I did a U-turn, phasing through the wall and then coming out about five feet away. As I came out, I still invisible.

"Who is that man?", I ask Addmist, quietly tip-toeing around.

"Who is which man?", Addmist reply, two corners of the cape then coming to life and pointing at the two men, the one that save me and the one that almost kill me.

Thinking about which to ask, I was a little startle when the man who saved me ran right past me.

"Who is him?", I ask, pointing at the... ** _mummy?! With guns?!_** _**The mummy who is about to be caught on fire by the bald man!**_

 ** _Running as fast as I could, I tackle him onto the ground and then shield us using Addmist! The flames past right through us! Yet, the heat was almost unbeaten! It felt like begin in a room with a 100 degree temperature and rising every seconds!_**

 _Pete:  
_ "Man", I thought, continuing my little stroll through the dark hallways. "This is really boring."

Pausing a bit to look down three different corridors, all of which are heading different ways and all of which are dark, I shook my head and turn to the right. _  
_

"Been walking for five minutes now and haven't found diddly squat", I said.

Raising my palm so it was facing forward, I turn on the flashlight I had hidden in my body and continue with my walk.

"I'm walking on Sunshine", I started, mindlessly stumbling through the black. "Oh! Oh! I'm walking on Sunshine!... Yeah, that's all the lyrics I know."

While trying to decided what song I should partly sing next, I couldn't help but get the sense that something was off.

"My spider sense is tickling", I said, joking slightly. Seriously though, I am starting to feel like I'm not alone.

 _Green Arrow:  
_ Carefully sliding over the wall, I kept a close eye on "Pete". Despite it begin pitch black around us, I could still see him clearly. With the flashlight in his hand, it was easy to see him.

Tip-toeing across the ground, I stop a few feet away. Judging from how Pete move the light, I could tell him had reach another intersection. Moving from the left and then to the right, and then back to the left, he kept on repeating this until finally, he went left.

Quickly but quietly running behind him, I place my back against the corner and lend out to try and see him.

" _ **What?!**_ ", I thought as I peek around the corner. What was a few feet quickly turn into _**a hundred feet! Already the light went from begin bright and moving to dim and..**_..still?

"He not moving", I thought, "Why?"

" _ **HEY!**_ ", scream a voice from behind me, forcing me to jump from cover. " _ **WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**_ "

Recognizing the voice instantly, I turn around and _**fire an arrow!**_

Catching the arrow in his hand, Pete... _ **suck it up! Before uppercutting me and sending me flying!**_ _ **As my back hit the ground, I roll around for a bit before finally stopping.**_

Taking in a quick second to catch my breath, I took out another arrow and aim it at Pete.

"Seriously?", Pete ask, spreading his arms into the air. "What? Hoping for "third time a charm"?"

"Yes", I reply, shooting the arrow right into the center of Pete's chest. Standing still, he slowly let the arrow sink into his body. Eventually, only the very tip of it could be seen.

Looking at me like I was crazy, Pete started walking toward me, his right hand growing. However, a beeping sound stop him.

" _ **What the?!**_ ", shouted Pete, looking all over for the source of the beeping sound. Pausing a bit to think, Pete look at me, concern in his eyes.

"Explosive arrow", I said, lowering my bow. "Third time ** _is_** the charm!"

Jumping back, _**a flash of bright orange and yellow light up the corridors, with a loud "BOOM!" quickly following right after!**_

The explosion may have sent me flying back a little, but once the lightshow had died out, I was able to get back up and check on Pete. Going to where he was standing, I was startle to find nothing but...ash? And no sign of Pete?

"Where are you?", I ask, bending down to pick up a handful of ash, the small grains quickly slipping through my hand.

"Better question is", interrupt a voice from behind all too suddenly. " _ **Where are we?**_ "

I then felt something sharp being place against the back of my neck.

 _Flash:  
_ " _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", I scream as _**Savitar pick me up and slam me against the wall!**_

" _ **Flash...**_ ", Savitar said, his glowing blue eyes inching close to my face. " _ **I don't know what you did or why I arrive here, but know, I tend to make the best of it.**_ "

Bringing up his right hand, Savitar's armor activate and a large, steel ** _blade shot right out of it!_** _ **Bending his elbow, he was preparing to finish me!**_

 _ **Struggling to escape, I hit Savitar's left arm with everything I got, but my hits didn't even seem to flinch him!**_

 _ **Pulling back as far as he could, Savitar then push his arm forward! While trying to phase through his grip by vibrating, I was relieve when someone tackle him off the platform and into the lava beneath!**_

" _ **AAAAHHHH!**_ ", scream Savitar as he fell into the river of lava.

Dropping to the ground, I grab at my neck and started gasping for air. Taking in three large gulps, I look up to see my savior. It was... _ **my dad?!**_

 _?:  
_ " _ **What the heck?!**_ ", I thought, watching as the woman shield me with her cloak As she did, the flame somehow...past right through us? An-And-And **_I lost my hand?! Wait! No! It was invisible! I couldn't see it, but I could feel it!_**

" _ **What is going on!?**_ ", I said, looking between the woman and the shooter.

Once the flame were gone, _**I push the woman away and then started running toward the shooter! Even before he could push the trigger, I tackle him to the ground and started wrestling with him!**_

 _ **Pinning him to the ground with my left hand, I started punching him relentlessly with my right! One! Two! THREE PUNCHES! Pausing to grab him by the shirt collar, I pull him up and was about the deliver a fourth punch when, all of a sudden, I was tackle by a man who suddenly appear out of nowhere!**_

"Need some help Rory?", ask a man in what look like some sort of fancy, high-tech armor.

" _ **Shut up and make yourself useful Haircut!**_ ", reply the man as he push himself up.

 _Flash:  
_ " _ **Barry!**_ ", my dad yell, bending down to help me up. Letting me use him as a support, he help me to my feet.

" _ **Barry!**_ ", he said again, looking around for a bit. " _ **What's happen?! What's going on?!**_ "

Taking a closer look at him, I realize it wasn't my dad, but instead ** _Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-2._**

" ** _Jay!_** ", I yell, getting up. " _ **Wha-What are you doing here?!**_ "

"I don't know", Jay reply, looking around. "I mean, one minute, I'm running to catch a man on a bike who got hit by a taxi. The next minute, I'm hopping form ledge to ledge, rescuing you from... _ **Savitar!? How!? We defeated him!**_ "

"I don't know", I reply, looking down at the lava below. Seeing no trace of him, I turn back to Garrick. "Thanks."

"Thanks me later", Jay said, "Right now, just tell me what the _**heck is going on!? And who are those two people with Wally?!**_ "

" _ **Red Lightning and QuickSilver**_ ", I reply, looking around desperately for anything useful. " _ **I think. We gotten help them! That's platform is way too small for the three of them!**_ "

"I think it's them we have to worry about", commented Jay, as he tap me on the shoulder and then pointed down a corridor. Turning around, I was horrified to see _**Zoom, jumping from ledge to ledge, toward the two of us!**_

 _?:  
_ Pulling back my fist as far back as I could, I sent it flying into the "iron man's" jaw! Making contact, I sent him stumbling around, before grabbing him in a headlock.

" _ **Go down!**_ ", I scream, " ** _Go down! Go down!_** "

Tightening my grip, I try desperately to quicken the pace by punching his head! Raising my fist, I was about to strike when the man suddenly _**shrunk?! And escape my grip!**_

" _ **What the-!?**_ ", I said, stumbling forward a bit as I watch the man shrunk and then grow to about _**twice my height!**_

"Whoa...", I said, slowly backing up. "Am I dreaming?"

Still paralyze by the man's "sudden growth", I was practically a punching bag for him as he pull back his fist and _**sent it flying into my face!**_ Lucky for me, I have _**congenital analgesia,**_ a medical condition where I. Do. Not. Feel. Any. _**Pain.**_

 _ **Stumbling back a little more, I simple shook off the attack and got into a fighting stance!**_

" _ **Ready for round 2?**_ ", I ask, bringing up my brass knucks.

" _ **Bring it!**_ ", the man reply, bringing up his firsts too.

Still about twice my size, we charge toward one another and simultaneously pull back our arm!


	15. Chapter 15: The First Lost

**Chapter 15: The First Lost**

 **A/N Happy Labor all and thanks you for taking the time to read H.E.R.O Unite. I do hope you all are enjoying the story and I hope it bring some delight to your day. Also, sadly, I haven't been watching Arrow, Flash, Legend of Tomorrow, Supergirl, or any other superhero movies since I been extremely busy. So I miss some major part like Wally joining the Legend apprantly (random Youtube clips). From what I can remember, in Arrow, the team had just split, in Flash, Cisco come up with the name, "The Thinker", in Legend, Hunter was just canned (or fired for you people out of States), and Supergirl had sent Matthew away and he got suck into a black hole. Just to prove, for one and all, how behind I am. Thanks you.**

 _?:  
_ Looking as my brother place his crossbow against the back of the man's neck, I got right down to business.

" _ **Who are you?!**_ ", I said, disguising my voice. " _ **Where did you take us?!**_ "

"I don't know where we are", the man reply, his voice sounding...disguise. "I woke up here with a few of my friends just a few minutes ago."

"Well you answer _**one**_ question", James said, pushing the crossbow deeper into the neck. "Now answer the second. _**Who are you!?**_ "

"I am... the _**Green Arrow**_ ", the man said after a pause.

" _ **Green Arrow?!**_ ", repeated James, turning for a sec to look at me. "Sorry buddy but comic con pass about a month ago. Now, I'll ask again. _**Who the heck are you?** **And you better give me a real answer.**_ _**Else, this bolt will be going through your-AAAHHHH!**_ "

" _ **AAAHHHH!**_ ", we both scream as _**something suddenly jump onto our faces! Feeling like someone just threw sand at us, we drop to the ground and try rub the sand out!**_

" _ **Wh-What was that?!**_ ", James yell, accidentally dropping his crossbow.

 _Oliver Queen:  
30 seconds before  
_

About to push a button on my bow which would have shot out flares and distract the two, I was taken by surprise when the ash on the floor in front of me _**started moving! Even before I could think what to think, it move around and past me and blinded the two!**_

 _ **Now, blinded and on their knees, I took the opportunity to spin around and punch the man who had the crossbow! Punching him across the face, I then kick the other down to the ground!**_

Once down, I walk over to one of the attacker and place my foot on his chest. I then aim my bow and arrow at him and pull back the string.

"Who are you?", I said this time.

 _Juliet:  
_ Pulling up my hands, I try to answer with the best possible answer I could.

"My name is Ace", I reply, looking at my brother. He appear to be breathing, but not moving. He must be unconscious.

"Ace?", the hooded man repeated.

"Yes", I said. "At least I didn't copy my name from a comic book character."

"Comic book character?", the man repeated once again, sounding distracted.

" _ **Distracted?!**_ ", I thought, noticing how **_unfocused_** the man look.

Taking the opportunity, I pull from my sleeve one of my " ** _card_** ".

Carefully taking out a small, metal-shaped ace, _**I threw it at the man's head! The man may dodge the card, but it still provided an opening for me to grab his foot and twisted it, all the while, rolling away!**_ _ **The**_ " _ **Green Arrow**_ " _**fell over and drop to the ground!**_

Once down, I jump to my feet and rush over to my brother.

"James!", I said, raising my brother's head. "Are you okay?"

Slowly waking up, James place his hand on his head.

"...Yeah", he groan, "But that guy ain't going to be "okay" soon!"

Pushing himself up, James walk right over to the man just as he got up. Grabbing him by the neck collar, he was about to punch him when, all of a sudden, _**a man grab his fist!**_

"Where did he come from?", I thought, looking around for a second to see if they was any sort of cover he used.

" ** _Whoa there!_** ", the man shouted, " _ **Easy mate! We're all friends here!**_ Even if...it doesn't' seem that way. _**We're all still friends!**_ "

"... _ **Do I know you?!**_ ", my brother ask, " ** _Your voice! The speech pattern! It...It sound familiar!_** "

Recognizing the voice too, but not believing it, I started searching my pocket for anything I could use as a light!

" _ **No way!**_ ", I thought, frantically searching, practically ransacking through all my pocket. " _ **No way! It can't be! It just can't be!**_ "

Continuing with the search, I was startle when _**lights came on suddenly, blinding the four of us!**_

My eyes quickly adjusting to the light, I look to see the man's face.

"No way", James said, his fist deforming and slowly backing away. "It's you."

"Micheal...", we both said, staring at the face of our long-time friend and leader who died almost two years ago.

"Pardon?", Micheal said, looking at us with his usual, everyday look of confusion.

 _Wally West:  
_ " _ **Zoom!**_ ", I scream, _**my bones turning stiff and my mind filling with horrible of when Zoom captured me!**_

" _ **Who?!**_ ", QuickSilver ask, struggling to stay on the platform.

"He's an...old friend", I said, shaking my head and bones free and clenching my fists.

 _ **Zoom was leaping across the small platform, moving so fast, it look like he was flying! He was running directly to Barry and...Jay?!**_

" _ **Jay Garrick!?**_ ", I thought, " _ **When did he get here!? He wasn't here when this first began! Nevermind! I gotten help them! And fast!**_ "

With Zoom quickly closing in on the two, I had to took a chance! Taking a step as far back as I could, I use my power to their fullest, and _**ran toward the ledge, before leaping right off!**_

" _ **Wally!**_ ", scream Red Lightning as she and QuickSilver turn to see me jump off.

 _ **Leaping onto a wall, I started running along it with everything I got! Over halfway to Barry and Jay, I was**_ horrified _ **when I started to lose monument!**_

 _Barry Allen:_  
" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", I scream as I watch Wally fall into the lava beneath us. Dropping onto the ledge, I extended my hand in the fainted hope that he could somehow grab it, but it was no use. Wally was already too far down. I could only watch as, soon, the lava would engulf him.

" _ **WALLY!**_ ", I cry, tears forming in my eyes. Dozens upon dozens of flashbacks come shooting into my mind, all of them involving Wally; when we first met, when he saved me from Black Siren, when he got his power and started helping me on my mission. Now, it was coming to an end.

" _ **GAME OVER!**_ ", scream the familiar voice once more as everything suddenly went purple. Even before I had time to react, I was _**threw from the ledge onto the ground, free of any lava!**_

" _ **Wh-What the-?!**_ ", I said, frantically looking all over.

We were back. In the orginially room. With Supergirl and some of the Legend and all the people I didn't know.

" _ **Barry!**_ ", scream Kara as she rush to my side and help me to my feet.

" _ **Kara!**_ ", I reply, too confuse to grasp what was happening. " _ **Wha-What's going on?! Where's Jay!? WHERE'S WALLY?! WHERE IS HE?!**_ "

"Calm down Barry", said Supergirl, "It's okay! Wally's fine! He's right there! He's talking with someone right now!"

"Someone?!", my mind repeated, turning back to see _**both Jay and Wally helping each other their feet!**_

" _ **Wally!**_ ", I scream, running over to both of them.

Looking up, Wally and Jay were just as happy as I was to see the three of us still alive!

"Barry!", Jay said, offering me a hug as we got close.

"Barry!", said Wally as he then hug me.

"Wally!", I started, "Jay! I'm glad the two of you are still are right."

"Yeah", reply Wally, "But where are the other!? Red Lightning?! QuickSilver?! Are they alright!?"

"I don't know", I answer, looking around. "I don't know where they are! I don't even know what happen! I mean, you were just about to fall into the lava! And then…..Well...Now, we're here…"

" _ **YES YOU ARE!**_ ", interrupted the voice, the sound booming throughout the hall. " _ **I WAS GETTING QUITE BORED WITH THIS ROUND, SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT! 'COURSE, THERE ARE STILL THE WINNERS LOSERS!**_ "

"Loser?!", I repeated, looking at the pitch-black sky. "Who lost?"

Instead of answer me, screens once more came on, showing us Savitar and Jesse Quick!

" _ **BOTH SAVITAR AND JEESE QUICK WERE DEFEATED THIS ROUND, AND HENCE, WILL BE BANISH!**_ ", declare the voice, blue and white spots already appearing on Savitar.

" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", shouted Wally, pushing his way to the screen. " _ **Jesse!**_ "

The three of us become paralyze as we watch our friend, Jesse Quick, be covered in those spots, before vanishing completely.


	16. Chapter 16: Back from the Dead

**Chapter 16: Back from the Dead**

 **A/N New month, new chapters to be uploaded. Sorry about not uploading in two months. I've been busy. That's a lot of Sundays miss. Before I start, I just want to said I'm done making promises I can't keep. Thanks you for having faith in me, but I'm just too busy sometimes. I'll do what I can, and hope this is enough to bring delights your day. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter of H.E.R.O Unite, and I hope it bring a bit of delight to your days.**

 _Juliet:_  
" _ **Micheal!**_ ", I scream, crying and running to hug him. Slamming right into him, I wrap my arms around him and practically starting squeezing the air out of him.

" _ **Micheal!**_ ", I repeated once more, pulling back. " _ **Ho-How are you alive?! Where have you been!? It been nearly two years!**_ "

Not really caring about any of the answers, I tighten the hug even closer.

" _ **Micheal!**_ ", scream my brother, walking right up to him and punching him in the shoulder. " _ **You rat bastard! You're alive!? Why didn't you tell us?!**_ "

"...I'm sorry….", said Micheal, a look of confusion spreading onto his face. "Do I know you? Or...you?"

"Micheal?", I said, pushing myself off of him.

" _ **Micheal**_ ", my brother said, his voice sounding seriously. " _ **This is not the time for one of your horrible joke!**_ "

"Sorry mate", started Micheal, "But I think the two of y'all got the wrong fellow. Name's Pete, not Micheal."

" _ **Pete!?**_ ", I repeated, letting go of him. "Micheal, if you're trying to disguise yourself, you're not doing well of a job!"

"What are you talking about?!", Micheal ask, looking between James and me. "And who are you two?!"

"I'm...I'm Juliet", I said, the word barely able to get out. "Juliet Western! We were friends! Partners! We were part of the H.E.R.O!"

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about", Micheal said, putting up his hand and putting them into a sort of "shield". "Your leader? The H.E.R.O? What?!"

Feeling like someone had just rip my heart out of my chest, I turn toward my brother.

"James", I began, looking around. "Any idea what to do?"

Looking back at me, James lower his head and slowly shook.

"No idea", he reply. "I still don't even know where we are."

" _ **YOU ARE IN THE SUPREME CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!**_ ", yell a voice from nowhere, startling the two of us. " _ **AND YOU TWO ARE NEW PLAYERS, ABOUT TO ENTER A GAME! BEFORE YOU DO THOUGH, I STRONGLY RECOMMENDED YOU MEET WITH THE OTHER HEROES! I'LL BRING YOU ALL TOGETHER!**_ "

Before a single thing could be, _**these weird purple lights appear around the four of us, trapping us!**_

" _ **James!**_ ", I yell, slamming my hands against the light and trying desepratedly to break it down! It was no use. The lights, it was like they were a brick wall!

" _ **Juliet!**_ ", my brother yell, violetly slamming his shoulder against the lights! " _ **Break! Come on! Break down you darn lights!**_ "

No matter how much he hit, it was no use. It was only seconds before the fours of us vanish into these white lights.

 _Kashi:  
_ " _ **Aaaahhhh!**_ ", I scream as the purple lights threw me onto the ground! Landing like a rock in water, I hit the ground hard but lucky, felt no pain. Pushing myself up, I look around.

"What the heck?!", I said, looking around. Somehow, I had gotten from a fight with a man almost three times my size to a _**large room**_ _**filled with people!**_ In weird superhero costumes?

"Okay...", I continue, looking around. "...Mannnn...Suddenly, I feeling out of place. Here am I, in my work clothes. Meanwhile, everyone else is in costumes!"

Still looking around, I saw a lot of "familiar" faces; Supergirl, Spiderman, Iron Man, Ethan. Wait! _**Ethan!?**_

" _ **Ethan!?**_ ", I scream at the top of my lungs, running toward the bastard like a dog after a bone.

Turning around just in time, I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him as tight as I could!

" _ **Oh my god!**_ ", I scream, " _ **I am just so happy to see you!**_ "

Pushing myself off of him, I saw his usually, bitter, cold, emotionless face.

" _ **Man!**_ ", I started, " _ **I don't know if you notice but something CRAZY is going on here! Really, Really FREAKING CRAZY!**_ "

"Yeah", Ethan reply, looking around for a few seconds. "Tell me about it. In the past five minutes, I seen a woman turned invisible, a man shrink, and you hugging me. That last one begin the worst. _**Let me go!**_ "

"Sorry man", I said, letting go of Ethan. Rubbing the back of my head, the two of us started looking around.

"Any chance you know where we are?", I ask, "Or at least why a lot of people here are in costumes?"

"No", Ethan reply, "I'm still trying to process what I saw five minutes ago."

While keeping out distance from everyone, we were startle when _**more of these lights appear right above us!**_

" _ **Move!**_ ", I yell, pushing Ethan out of the way as _**four figures appear from the lights, dropping right in front of us!**_

" _ **OUCH!**_ ", scream one of the figure as he landed on the ground, bottom first. "Swell... That's going to leave a mark."

"What the-!?", I thought, the voice and speech pattern sounding very, _**very familiar!**_

Turning quickly around, I was both horrified and surprise to see _**Micheal?!**_

" _ **Ethan!**_ ", I said, grabbing him by the arm. " _ **Look! It's-It's-Micheal?**_ "

" _ **Micheal?!**_ ", Ethan repeated, looking as shock and horrified as me. " _ **Impossible!**_ "

Nodding my head, I then pointed at him! He was still on the ground, rubbing his butt, groaning and moaning.

"Impossible….", Ethan repeated, getting up to his feet. " _ **Micheal?**_ "

Both too stun and shock by the sudden "arrival" of an old "friend", we didn't see two more _**friends**_ fall out of the sky!

" _ **Whoa!**_ ", scream one of them as he fell from the lights onto the ground.

"Aaahhh...", he moan, before pushing off the ground and looking around.

" _ **Juliet!**_ ", James scream, " _ **Juliet! Where are you?!**_ "

" _ **James!**_ ", yell Juliet as she ran up from behind you. " _ **James! Calm down! I'm right here! I'm right here!**_ "

Turning around with the speed of a rocketing meteor, _**James hug his sister!**_

"Juliet", he quietly said, tighten his grip.

Smiling back, she hug him back.

" _ **Juliet!**_ ", I yell, waving my arm high into the sky. " _ **James!**_ "

Pausing in the middle of their hug, they look at me.

" _ **Kashi!?**_ ", they both said. " _ **Ethan!?**_ "

Releasing each other, the two of them ran to us!

As soon as we reach each other, we all high-five each other!

" _ **Juliet!**_ ", Ethan said, " _ **James! What the heck are you two doing here?! And by chance do you know where the heck "where" is?!**_ "

"No clue", Juliet reply, looking around. "But wait! James, that weird voice mention something about a contest? A contest ooff…-"

" _ **CHAMPIONS!**_ ", interrupted a sudden voice. " _ **ACE! TARGET! FIST FIGHTER! IMMORTAL! YOU ARE ALL NOW PLAYERS IN THE SUPREME CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS! AND THREE OF YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT ROUND!**_ "

Even before we could ask _**what, or who the heck that was, more lights appear around us! This time, around Juliet, James and me!**_

" _ **NO!**_ ", James scream, trying to break the lights down. " _ **NO! NOT AGAIN! ETHAN HELP!**_ "

Wasting no time, Ethan started searching his pocket for something he could use to help us! Searching his back pocket, he find his… gun!

" _ **What the-?!**_ ", he said, startle at the sight of his old pistol. Taking out the clip, he check it, before putting it back in and _**aiming it at James!**_

" _ **Move to the side!**_ ", Ethan command, before James jump to the side. He then fire three shots, but they seem to have no effects on the lights.

The three of us were only in the lights for a few seconds, before the world around us fainted, and a new world appear. At least in this new world, the lights actually were on the ground. The three of us didn't fall to the ground like before.

As the lights fainted, Juliet, James, and I were able to walk right through them and into... ** _an empty office space?_**

" _ **What the-?!**_ ", I said as I look around. " _ **Where the heck are we now?!**_ "

" _ **YOU ARE IN ONE OF SIMON STAGG'S FACTORY IN CENTRAL CITY!**_ ", interrupted the voice, startling the three of us. " _ **THE ONE, IN FACT, WHERE A MIGHTY BETWEEN THE FLASH AND MULTIPLEX BATTLE! IN THIS ROUND, THE FOUR OF YOU "HERO" WILL BATTLE NONE OTHER THAN THE CLONE KING HIMSELF, MULTIPLEX! ALONG WITH LIMITLESS AND BILLY NUMEROUS! THE 4TH ROUND WILL BE NAMED "4 VERSUS 3,000,000+"!**_ "

" _ **Multi-who?**_ ", James said, frantically looking around. " _ **Central City? Flash? Wh-Wh-What is going on here!?**_ "

" _ **And what did he mean by "four"?!**_ ", Juliet added, " _ **There's only three of us!**_ "

Before any of us could even think of an answer, _**more of these disturbing lights appear suddenly, their lights shining brightly on a lower floor!**_

 _ **Running over to a rail, we look over and saw three men walking out of the lights! As soon as they were out of the lights, something unbelievably started happening!**_

Simultaneously, the three men started shifting, each spreading out their arms and legs, before _ **suddenly splitting apart, and another...copy of them came running out!**_

Frozen, shock, paralyze, none of us could even comprehend what we just saw!

"Well", interrupted a voice suddenly, the source of it sounding close-by. "That's new!"

Looking to my right, I was startle by the sudden appearance of a man in what look like a large, blue _**winter coat?!**_ Beside the coat, he wore a dark shades of goggles and had a really weird looking gun.

"Who the heck are you?", James ask, slowly reaching for his crossbow.

"Name's Captain Cold", he reply, before taking out his gun and _**aiming it right at James' head**_ , the thing lightening up and making a weird sound. "And I wouldn't do that if I were you."


	17. Chapter 17: 4 vs 3,000,000

**Chapter 17: 4 vs 3,000,000+**

 **A/N Happy Halloween y'all! Hard to believe October is already over, but somehow, it is. Thanks you to all for reading my story, and I hope it brought much delight to your day.**

 _Mick Rory:  
_ " _ **I am g**_ _ **etting sick of this all this stupid teleportation!**_ ", I scream as I shove Haircut aside and made my way back to my team. Once more, they were all watching the magical screen, their eyes stuck to the dumb things. " _ **What's going on?! Who on this time?!**_ "

No one answer me, I shove my way to the front. As I got there, I was...lost.

"No way", I said, my eyes now stuck to the screen.

On the screen, was my partner and best friend, Leonard Snart.

 _James:  
_ _ **Punching one of the "clone" in the face, Kashi knock him out before running up the stair, the three of us covering him!**_

" _ **Move slowpoke!**_ ", yell the guy in blue as he aim his gun down the stair and fire! _**A very disturbing beam of blue...something then came shooting out of his gun, and hit another one of the clone! The blast hit him directly, forcing him down the stair, nothing more than a stiff, cold, purple corpse!**_

It took everything I had not to throw up. Even if it was a "fake man", I didn't like it.

Quickly running up the stair as fast as he could, Kashi regroup with the three of us and the four of us started running to the upper levels! As we got off the stairs and into the upper levels, Blue Coat then turn around and, once more, _**fire off his gun at the top of the staircase! As he did, an actually wall of ice started forming! It block off the entrance!**_

Turning back around, Blue Coat was face-to-face with three confuse, yet ready to beat some answer out of here heroes. The first to move, I started.

" _ **Okay!**_ ", I said, reloading a bolt into my crossbow and then aiming it at Blue Coat. " ** _There's time now! For you to answer some question!_** "

"James", Kashi said, taking a step forward. "Maybe we should-"

" _ **Not now Fist Fighter!**_ ", I quickly reply, shooting him an angry glare. " _ **Not until I know who we're with!** **It been crazy so far and the last thing we need a stranger among us! Especially if that stranger had a gun that can froze one of us. Now, for the first answer, who the heck are you?**_ "

Blue Coat, whoever he is, smile, before lifting up his goggle so they were on his forehead.

"Name's Leonard Snart", he said, slamming the end of his gun against his palm. "And if I may ask the same question. Who the heck are you three?"

"Snart?", Juliet repeated, tapping me and Kashi on the shoulder. "Did you just say "Snart"? Leonard Snart?"

"Yeah", Leonard reply, his cold and calm face vanishing and a new, confuse one appearing. "Why? You heard of me? Hmm, didn't realize I was such a big deal back home."

"Back home", Juliet repeated, "As in "Back home in Central City? With the Flash?"

" _ **Flash?!**_ ", Kashi and I said together.

Before anything else could be said or done, **_the wall behind Snart broke, chucks of ice flying everything! As soon as the wall came down, hundreds upon hundreds of clones came flooding in!_**

 ** _Before he could react, they grab onto Snart and started beating on him!_**

" _ **Snart!**_ ", Kashi yell as he rush forward to try and help him. **_Beating his way through, he manage to knock out a few, but the sheer number alone was too much for him to handle! What look like 20 of the same man dressed in red pile onto him, knocking him off his feet!_**

" _ **AAAHHH!**_ ", scream Kashi as they all started beating on him! Just because he can't feel pain doesn't mean he can't die from a beating!

Instantly rushing forward, I aim my crossbow at the horde!

" _ **Stay back!**_ ", I yell, turning to my sister, before turning back and firing the crossbow! The bolt sail through the air, before exploding and _**a thick, black mist of smokes blanket the area!**_

 _ **The clones, all "three" of them, started coughing immediately, before quickly fleeing down the stair!**_

As soon as they clear away, I pull from underneath my shirt a gas mask and put it on! I then ran to pick up Fist Fighter! When I arrive, I find him coughing slightly.

"Hey", I said as I lend down and offer my hand . "Come on! The smokes won't keep them away for long!"

"Not...without….him", Kashi said in between coughs.

Taking my hand, Kashi pull himself up and went to help "Snart". Even before I could tell Kashi how stupid a plan that would be, more and more _ **clones started coming back up the stairs! Thinking fast, I started reloading my crossbow, this time was an explosive arrow! However, I could pull back the string, I was tackle by a man in a what look like a black jumpsuit!**_

" _ **Ooofff!**_ ", I yell as my head hit the floor.

 _Ethan Drake:_  
" _ **Limitless!**_ ", scream some weirdo in an even weirder iron suit. " _ **Oh this is bad! Really, really bad!**_ "

"What do you mean?", I ask, turning from the screen to the guy. " _ **Who is that guy!? How can he possibly do...that?! WHO THE HECK ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FRIENDS!?**_ "

Before I could even think, I pull from my back pocket a revolver. Despite the loaded gun in my hand, no one around me seem to so much as flinch. It was like they won't scare at all.

No one moving for a few seconds, and the tension exploding all over, only one person was brave, or stupid enough, to try and break it.

"Whoa", said Micheal as he started walking forward a bit, his hands up like a wall. "Easy there mate."

" _ **Mate?!**_ ", I repeated, my hand shaking. Something it hadn't done in years. " _ **Micheal, how can you be so calm?! Jules just got...kidnap! And now she fighting….clones?! Why is going on here?!**_ "

"Okay first off", Micheal started, putting up a finger. "My name is Pete. Why you keep calling me Micheal, I don't know. Second, that "guy"...one of the "guy" that your friend is fighting. His name is Bram Damien, but he been going by "Limitless" for awhile now."

" _ **What does have to do with anything?!**_ ", I scream, waving the gun around. " _ **His name Limitless! So what?!**_ "

" _ **He had to power to clone himself!**_ ", Micheal continue, " _ **By sucking up radiation in the air, his body can reproduce cells almost instantly!**_ "

"Radiation?", I thought, repeating what Micheal just told me. " _ **But isn't that dangerous!?**_ "

" _ **Dangerous for anyone fighting him!**_ ", Micheal yell back. " _ **Because without Bram himself to control them, they eventually died and leak radiation!**_ "

"...What", I said, dropping the revolver.


	18. Chapter 18: A Round of Gods

**Chapter 18: A Battle of Gods**

 **A/N Happy holiday everyone. I hope this new chapter of "H.E.R.O Unite" bring much delight to your day.**

 _A:  
_ Slowly taking a slow bite of the grilled cheese and ham sandwich Alieen made me, I smile.

"Not bad", I reply, wiping my mouth.

Smiling back, Alieen rose her sandwich in the air too, before taking a bite out of it.

"Thanks", she reply, smiling back at me. "Sorry we don't have Dr. Pepper at the moment. I know that your favorite soda."

"It is okay", I said after taking another bite, remembering not to talk with a full mouth. "From what Alfred told me, I should not drink it everyday anyway. It is "unhealthy" of me to do so."

"Yeah I guess", commented Alieen, rubbing her chin with her clean hand. "For us morals. But for you, I think a drink everyday should be the least of your worry."

Having to laugh at that remark, I accidentally choke on a bit of toasted breads.

" _ **Oh shoot!**_ ", shouted Alieen, getting up from her chair to come help me. " _ **Easy there A! Come on! Drink some water! Here! Have my!**_ "

Grabbing at her glass, she quickly handed it to me, a few drops spilling over. Pounding my chest, I took the glass and drink a little bit.

"Thanks you", I said, coughing a little. Giving the glass back, I could not help but feel a little bad. "Alieen, please do not have to apologize for my accident. I enjoy your joke very much. It was worth choking on a little toast for it."

Smiling now, Alieen return back to her seat and pick up her sandwich. Taking a look each other, we were both about to take a bite when, suddenly, Alieen's phone started ringing, the thing playing the "emergency sound".

Recognizing the sound, Alieen drop her snack and quickly answer it.

" _ **Hello?!**_ ", she started, getting up and walking through the kitchen and into the living room, stopping only when she reach the window. " _ **Matt? Is that you? What's going on?! What the emergency?!**_ "

Following after her, I use my power and listen in on their conversation.

"Uuuuhhh…", began Matt, "Is by chance A by a window?"

Looking back at me, I walk right up to Alieen's side and look out the window.

"Yes", I said, speaking into the phone in Alieen's hand. "I am by a window. What is going on?"

"Oh nothing much", Matt reply, the "sacartism" in his voice extremely obvious. "You know, the usual. Just here at the gas station, playing some games on my phone, wandering what exactly the sky is flashing purple!?"

" _ **Flashing purple?!**_ ", the two of us repeated, looking intensely out of the window. As we did, the once black and blue sky of San Francisco, California started _**flashing purple! It look like a kid playing with the light switch!**_

" _ **Please tell me this isn't another "Doomsday" thing!**_ ", scream Matt, " _ **Because after the last one, the internet was down for nearly two weeks! And I just got Crow Hogan on Duel Links!**_ "

Ignoring all of that, I headed for the front door. Just as I just out, I was startle by a sudden voice that seem to echo throughout the whole city!

" _ **A!**_ ", started the voice, it sounding louder than anything possible. " _ **YES! I AM TALKING TO YOU, A! THE TIME HAD COME FOR YOU TO PLAY A ROUND IN MY GAME! A ROUND OF GODS!**_ "

"Gods?", I repeated, looking all over for the source of the voice.

" _ **A!**_ ", scream Alieen suddenly as she grab my shoulder and pointed at the street in front of her apartment. Looking where she was pointing, I saw a bunch of...twitching, purple lights?

Moving only on instance, I grab Alieen and push her further behind me.

" _ **Stay here!**_ ", I order, slamming the door shut, " _ **And don't come out. No matter what!**_ "

Seeing the fear in my friend's face, I turn around and prepare for whatever was going to happen.

As the lights continue to glow brighter and brighter, an eerie, glowing, white figure appearing in the center of it all. It wasn't long before something, _**or someone, started appearing right before my eyes!**_

Not wasting another second, I enter a fighting stance. I may not know what is happening, but I do not I cannot let it harm my friends. They have already lost too much because of me.

It was awhile before the figure finally appear before me. He, or I think it's a "he", did not appear to be much of a threat. A tall "man", he had neatly combed, raven-black hair and was wearing a very "usually" suit; a bright red-and-blue suit with a red cape and for some reasons, an "S" located right on the chest.

 _Superman (CW's Supergirl):_  
"What the heck?", I said as my vision started returning and I saw in front of my a kid. "Wha-What happen? Where am I? Lois? _**Lois?!**_ "

Thinking back, I couldn't remember anything! Or at least, nothing that would explain how I got here, or even why I'm dressed at Superman! The last thing I remember, I was Clark Kent, a journalist for the Daily Planet, on his way to meet up with Lois to discuss a story at a nearby restaurant.

While trying to figure out what was going on, my attention return to the young boy.

" _ **Hey!**_ ", he yell, bending down slightly, " _ **Who are you?**_ "

The kid, looking barely any older than 20, had pitch-black hair under a red cap and goggles on top of the cap. He wore a large, purple-and-black hoodie paired with some grey pants. Judging from how his legs were bend and his arms position, he look like he was ready to fight me.

"Come down son", I said in my most calming voice. "I'm not here for a fight."

" _ **Fine!**_ ", he snarly reply, " _ **But you did not answer my question. Who. Are. You?**_ "

"He doesn't know who am I?", I thought, "If he doesn't know who I am, then he can't be from Metropolis. Maybe he from another Earth, like Kara's friends? The one that can run fast. What was his name again? Fla- _ **UUUHHH!**_ "

Out of nowhere, the kid _**grab me by the throat and then slam me against the ground!**_

" _ **I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!**_ ", he yell, his voice sounding like chalk against a blackboard. " _ **WHO ARE YOU!? DID "HE" SENT YOU!?**_ "

Not even bothering to ask who "he" is, I smack him against the face with my right hand! As I did, I not only free myself, but also sent him flying further down the street!

 _A:_  
" _ **Ooofff!**_ ", I groan as I bounce off the ground before landing painfully onto it. " _ **Aaaarrggghhhh….**_ "

Rubbing the spot where I was punch, I quickly got back up on my feet. Now, clenching my fists as hard as I could, I charge forward, _**pushing off the ground and sending little bit of rock flying into the air!**_

 _Superman:_  
Watching as he came charging forward at me, I clench my fist and prepare for a counter attack.

" _ **Don't bother!**_ ", I yell as he reach within arm length. Sending my fist forward, I was expecting to hit him and send him flying once more. Then, maybe I could calm him down enough to get some answers. However, he _**duck under my attack and instead sent me flying by uppercutting me! Before I could fly far though, he grab my foot and spun me around before slamming me against the ground, a crater forming under me!**_

" _ **LEAVE THIS PLACE!**_ ", the boy order, tighten his grip on my foot. " _ **TELL "HIM" TO GO! AND TO NEVER COME BACK HERE!**_ "

 _A:_  
"I knew we should have move", I said to myself as I look at the apartment building. "I knew we should have move, but also, that it would be pointless. It would not take long for "him" to find us again. And beside, Lafayette enjoy the building too much."

Distracted by the building, I realize I accidentally left an opening for the man to attack. Looking back, I was face-to-face with the bottom of his boot as _**it ram against my face and sent me stumbling back!**_

Shaking it off, I was now face-to-face with _**the man. Both our fists were clench. Both of us ready to charge at each other with all our might. Both of us waiting for that right moment to attack.**_

" _ **NOW!**_ ", my instance told me as I rush toward him, the man rushing at almost the same time! Focusing every bit of strength into the punch, I was about to sent him back where he came from, before an _**earth shattering roar caught both our attention and stop us! The roar, whatever the source, had ear-piercing effect, and seem to make every cars' alarm go off!**_

" _ **AAAHHH!**_ ", scream Alieen as I watch with horrified eyes. Both her hands were press against her ears, and she was struggling to stand. Wanting to help her and put an end to this, I look toward the man. Only, to my surprise, he seem just as confused as me.

" _ **What is that?!**_ ", he ask, looking from rooftop to rooftop. " _ **Is that you?!**_ "

" _ **No!**_ ", I reply, " _ **I do not have this power!**_ "

While still looking, our attention was turn to a certain rooftop. The one was my friend in it. Located right on the roof was more of the _**purple lights, with another figure hiding in it! This time though, the figure seem...wider?**_

Almost exactly like the man himself, it wasn't long before another... _ **What is**_ **that?!**

 _ **The figure that appear out of the purple lights was nothing like the man!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Too Many to Handle

**Chapter 19: Too Many to Handle**

 **A/N Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of H.E.R.O Unite. I know this year wasn't the best, but join me in hoping that 2019 is WAY BETTER THAN THIS! For all who agree with me, feel free to leave a review.**

 _Fist Fighter:  
_ Punching one of the "clone" across the face, it wasn't even a full second before I had to punch another out! _**And then another!**_ And then another! For every one I take out, _**five more are there to take his place!**_

Feeling beads of sweats slowly drip down my face, I back up to Target!

" _ **Please tell me you have plan!**_ ", I beg, grabbing one of the clone as his arm as he try to punch me! As I did, I then spun around and threw him into the crowd, knocking a bunch of them down like domino! " _ **I-I don't know how much more I have in me!**_ "

Feeling like I was begin weight down by 20 pounds dumbbells tied to both my hands, I could barely counter as one of the hundreds and hundreds of clones we were falling trying ramming into me!

Charging into my stomach, he wrapped his arms around me and try to knock me off balance! Prepare though, I kept my balace and elbow him in the back, stunning him before tossing off the balcony and back to the first floor!

With absolutely no time to rest and regain my energy, I was force into another fight!

 _Ethan Robert Drake:_  
" _ **We gotten do something!**_ ", I said, tearing myself away from the screen. Going to the only person I knew, I was about to slap some sense into him.

" _ **C'mon Micheal!**_ ", I said, trying to grab him by the shirt collar. However, as I grab it, _**it...change?!**_ " _ **What the-?!**_ "

By the time I let go, there was almost nothing in my hand. Only small bits of...ash?

"Ash?", I whisper to myself, thinking it over. "Varson?"

" _ **Hey!**_ ", scream Micheal, snapping me out of my thoughts, " _ **Listen buddy! I don't know who you are, or what you are, but no need to get all handy with me like that! I want to help your friends! But we can't! We're trapped here! All of us!**_ "

"All of us?", I repeated, spinning around and looking all over. All over, there were these _**superheroes everywhere!**_ Iron Man. Green Arrow. Spiderman. The Flash?

When I first got here with Kashi, I didn't really pay attention to any of the people here. Now though..Well, I was started to get the feeling they were more than just "LARPing".

"Micheal", I started, feeling dead inside. "Wh-"

" _ **Pete!**_ ", Micheal yell, bringing me back.

" _ **Micheal!**_ ", I yell back, shaking my head and clenching my fists. Turning around, an old but still blazing fire burning in my eyes, I walk back to the revolver I dropped and grab it! Examining it for a bit, I place it between my back and pant.

" _ **Micheal**_ ", I started once again. " _ **What is going on here?!**_ "

"...Seriously", Micheal reply, "It's Pete. My name is Pete."

 _A:_  
" _ **RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**_ ", went the beast as it grab me by the arm and swung me around, eventually only letting go when I gather enough montentum to be toss into a car!

The car, sliding across the ground as I was toss into it, _**was sliding right into the apartment building!**_

" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", I scream as I try to stop the car! Backflipping out of the dent, I landed in between the sliding car and apartment building and stood my ground! Slamming the car with all my might, I was able to keep it from colliding with the building.

Looking back, I was beyond relieve to see Alieen still safe and sound. However, my "relief" didn't last for long.

My attention returning back to the fight, I saw the beast _**leap toward me, ripping right through the car and pinning me against the building! As it did, Alieen scream, and the whole building shook!**_

Before I could scream, the beast once more _**roar, the building shaking even more, cracks appearing all over me!**_

Having enough, I brought up my hand and aim it right at the beast's face!

" _ **Take this!**_ ", I splatted, blasted the beast right in the face with a telekinesis blast! Only, he did not even seem phase. He only seem more angry, his blood-shot eyes burning holes through my head.

Raising his free hand high into the air, he then clench it! As he did, a large, _**spiked rock shot out the back, the tip of it shining against the night sky! It then roar once more, before slamming down its hand!**_

Shielding the building instead of myself, I prepare for the spiked stone to hit me. However, I had some unexpected help.

" _ **Don't think so!**_ ", yell the man as he appear suddenly beside me, holding up the beast's hand! Struggling though, he then _**fire laser beams from his eyes, like before, aiming them right at the beast's mouth! The attack work! The beast stumble away, freeing the two of us!**_

As soon as I was free, I look back at Alieen. She was still inside the apartment. She look beyond frighten, eyes filled with worry, body most likely paralyzed by fear, but nevertheless, she was safe.

Nodding my head, I free her, before returning back to the fight.

"Hey", I said as I walk to the man's side. "Why did you help me?"

"Because", the man started, smiling a bit. "You risk your life to try and save that woman. Anyone that does that can't be a bad guy."

A little surprise by this, I was even more surprise when a familiar voice came screaming from up the street.

" _ **SUPERMAN!**_ ", scream Matt, his head popping out of the car Alfred was driving.

 _Alfred:_  
 _5 minutes ago_

"Thanks for picking me up", Matt said as he continue to look out the window at the sky.

"Don't mention it", I reply, my eyes switching between the almost burden street and the dark night sky. "Just be thanksful you aren't stuck at the gas station during times like these."

"Yeah", chuckle Matt, "After last time, I'm thankful the manager said if anything strange start to happen, immedatedly close the shop and head home. Let me tell you, you do not want to be in a place with gasoline when lava start flooding the street."

Nodding my head, I took another quick peek at the sky.

"What do you think the sky started flashing purple all of a sudden?", I ask, stepping on the gas as soon as the street ahead of me become empty.

"No clue", I reply, "All I know is that _ **-WATCH OUT!**_ "

Stepping off the gas and _**stomping on the brake, Matt and I barely manage to avoid a collision with a**_ …...giant, grey, stone-covered monster?

The monster, whatever it is, was towering, its stone body alone easily bigger than any bus. Its arms, legs, and even knees were all covered in spiked rocks, all of them looking sharp enough to cut even the tougher metals right in half. Its only clothing...a torn pair of green pant?

While trying to figuring out what exactly it is, it turn around, reveal bright-red eyes under white eyebrows and sharp teeth.

" _ **SUPERMAN!**_ ", Matt scream, his head all of a sudden, sticking out the window. " _ **AND IS THIS DOOMSDAY**_ _(Justice League Unlimited) **RIGHT HERE!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?**_ "

" _ **Alfred!**_ ", A yell, cupping his hands around his mouth. " _ **Drive away! NOW!**_ "

Not really needing, or wanting, an explanation, I look behind and switching gears from "D" to "R". I then stomp on the gas!

Just in time too because as we back away, "Doomsday" roar, before _**slamming his two fists right into the street!**_

" _ **That's not fake!**_ ", yell Matt as Doomsday cause the whole street to shake, as well as us!

 _Superman:_  
" _ **You hit him from the left, I'll hit him from the right!**_ ", I said, looking at the young man. Nodding back at me, the man lower the goggles from his cap onto his eyes, before charging forward! Following right after him, the two of us caught the beast in a surprise attack!

Hitting him across the face, I follow by putting all my _**strength into my fist, before sending it flying right into the face! Dodging in time, the beast flew past the boy and right into a building, causing the whole thing to collapse onto him!**_

" _ **NO!**_ ", I scream, about to rush forward to try and stop the building from collapsing. However, before I could, the young boy stop me.

"Do not worry", he said, grabbing my shoulder. "There are no people in that building."

"Ho-How do you know?", I ask, looking between him and the now giant piles of broken glass, crumpled stone, and snapped plywoods.

"I have a special sort of power that allow me to see thing", the boy reply. "Simply by stomping my foot against the ground, I can send invisible waves that will can detect not only life but all sort of matters. I assume you have this power too, do you not?"

"What?", I said, a little confused by how the kid talk. "What do you mean by "invisible waves"? And why would you assume I have...your power? Who are you?"

" _ **HE'S A!**_ ", scream a voice from behind us. Preparing for another fight, I was relieved to see it was only two teenage boys, the same ones that was in the car earlier.

Walking past me, the three teenage boys gather together, before talking. Feeling it wasn't my place to interrupt, I stay where I was.

 _Matt:_  
"A!", I loudly whisper, "What the heck is going on here?! Why did Doomsday almost just kill me and Alfred!? How is he even here!? How is Superman even here!? I mean, the actually _**man of steel himself!?**_ "

"Superman?", A repeated, looking back at Superman. "Superman, as in-"

" _ **As in the DC's movies, comic books, and everything else!**_ ", I said, finishing A's sentence. " _ **Yeah! That's Superman! I mean, how?! How is he here!? How is Doomsday here!? And don't tell me that wasn't the real Doomsday! Those cracks in the streets didn't make themselves! Or at least, I don't think they made themselves.**_ "

"Honestly", started A, putting up his hands, "I do not know what is going on here. All I know is that I must check on Alieen."

"Alieen?", Alfred repeated, "Why? She isn't hurt, is she?"

"I do not think so", continue A, "But during the fight, "Doomsday" pin me against our apartment building and cause the foundation to shake. She scream. I must check on her!"

"Okay!" Alfred said, tapping me on the arm. "We'll all go! Superman included!"

"Fine", said A, looking back at Superman himself. "Let's go."

Started to run back to our apartment building, the three of us stop before we could even take two full steps. Out of nowhere, these weird looking purple lights appear right before us.

" _ **Get back!**_ ", A order, shoving Alfred and me behind him.

 _Ace (Juliet):  
_ " _ **Target!**_ ", I yell as I watch my brother get tackle to the ground while reloading his crossbow! Trying my hardest to try and get to him, I too was then tackle to the ground, by someone in red, with a division symbol smack in his chest!

Pinning me to the ground, I struggle to get free and rescue James! However, as I manage to free one of my arm, the exact same man in red suddenly appear and pin my arm back to the ground!

" _ **I don't think so!**_ ", the bastard said, chuckling.

There was nothing I could do. I needed help to get out, but as I look around, I realize there was nothing any of else could do! More and more just came coming! Fist Fighter seem like a slope trying to box! Snart was swinging his gun left and right wildly, just trying to keep them away! We were outnumber, a millions to four, beyond exhaustion, and running on fumes!

" _ **Let me go!**_ ", I scream, struggling to get even so much as a finger free! Seeing no other choice, I had to try something risky! Something that could either free me and give us the ledge we so desperately need, or could blow me and everyone around me into dozen of pieces!

Still struggling to get free, I manage to pull from my sleeve a throwing ace with the very tip of my finger! Noticing it right away, one of the guys was going to try and grab me, but before he could, I press a button on it, and then it _**exploded!**_

 _Ethan:_  
" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", I scream, lifting my arms as I ran toward the screen. I didn't know what would happen, or what I was expecting to happen. All that did I happen was that I ran right into the wall behind it! Ramming right into it, I bounce back before dropping to my knees, holding my arms in pain.

"Aaahhh….", I groan, examining my arms. Despite my burnt, never healing, skin, I had develop a high level of endurance thanks to my years as begin "Immortal".

Shaking off the pain, I look back toward the screen. The…"video" of Ace begin beaten by all of those idiots in red was now replace with nothing but a blanket of smoke, the afterlife of using her hidden explosion ace.

"No! No! No!", I repeated, evil thoughts crawling their way into my head. "What were you thinking?! Doing that!? Jules…!"

Pictures of Jules, her uniform burnt, her eyes closed, her begin...gone, it was just too much!

" _ **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?**_ ", I scream, pulling out my revolver and aiming it at the crowd! " _ **IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE RIGHT NOW! THEN I WILL KILL SOMEONE!**_ "


	20. Chapter 20: In the Past

**Chapter 20: In the Past**

 **A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. I hope very much that this chapter will bring much delight to your day. Also, thanks you for reading it.**

 _Juliet:  
Three year ago_

"This game is stupid", said Ethan, throwing down his hand. "I mean, what the heck is an sychrno summon versus an xyz?"

"A synchro summon require you to have a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster with level that add up to the synchro monster you want to summon", reply Micheal, pointing at a card with a picture of a red "machine-like" man on it. "You see, Tune Warrior here is a level three. By tunning him with my level 4 "Spirit of the Book", I can synchro summon-"

"Let me stop you there", interrupt Ethan, putting up his hand like as if it was a stop sign. "I agree to play this for ten minutes only, and according to the clock, it been about ten minutes. I'm done!"

Pushing back on the chair he was sitting on, Ethan got up and then just walk away.

"You know", Micheal scream, seeming a little annoy. "For the record, when you quit playing, you could've handed me back _**my**_ cards instead of just leaving them on the table."

Rolling his eyes, Micheal then started reaching all over the table to collect his Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Feeling a bit sorry for him, I started helping.

The day so far seem peaceful, which if you were a member of the H.E.R.O, you would know it was a very rare occasion. Usually, whenever the 12 of us would get together, it would be because of an attack or a mission to prevent an attack or to launch a surprise attack on "The Circles", a secret group of people who want to take control over the whole world. Supposedly, they have eyes and ears everywhere, unlimited supplies, and a desire to control people. I think Micheal once refer to them as "templars" and us as "assassins", which I thought was funny.

Anyway, while James was with Hunter, Ethan was by himself, and Kashi Henry with the "Wolf Pack", that left me with Micheal.

Grabbing at a small deck of them, I look at them for a bit, before handing them over.

"You know", I said, watching as Micheal gather the last cards and neatly stack them. "You never finish playing building that diamond treehouse in Minecraft. How about you stop with the card for bit, and finish that?"

"Naaattt", Micheal reply, swinging at the idea. "Probably wouldn't work anyhow. I never did have the greatest luck when it came to finding diamond. Would always find gold instead. If only that was a skill I had in real life."

Rolling my eyes, I took the empty seat across from Micheal, dropping my elbows onto the table.

"Six Samurai?", I said randomly, remembering that Micheal once say something about them. "The names of the card you let Ethan duel with. They're your favorite, right? Why?"

"Ohhh", chuckle Micheal, shuffling his deck. "Is this a "pity" conversation or do you really want to know?"

"Does it matter?", I reply, bringing up my hands so I could rest my head on them.

"No not really", Micheal quickly said, laying out the cards on the table once more as he started ramboring. "I like the Six Samurai archetype for a lot reasons Jules. For one, they're mainly all warriors, which is my favorite type in Yugioh. For two, they kind of remain of us."

Grabbing at two card, he then laid them out in front of me.

"You see", he continue, "Each samurai need another samurai on the field to activate its effect. Six Samurai Irou can't automatically destroy a face-down without support from Six Samurai Zanji or Legendary Six Samurai Kizan or another Six Sam. They're at full power when they're together. Like us. Alone, we're awesome and powerful. _**But when we H.E.R.O unite, we become INVINCIBLE!**_ "

Giggling, as Micheal then climb to the top of the table, I burst out laughing when he started making echos.

"INVINCIBLE!", he whisper, "INVINCIBLE! IN-VIN-CI-BLE!"

While still laughing uncontrollably, I was startle when, all of a sudden, _**everything change in the blink of an eye!**_ Suddenly, Micheal was in an interrogation room, handcuffs to a table, his mask on the table, James, Kashi, and I behind a mirror looking into the room, the rest of the team outside.

"Micheal", Kashi said, like he was trying not to throw up. "H-How could you? After everything we been through? After everything he said? How?"

"It's because he a lying bastard!", James said, stiffing his crossed arms. "I knew the second I met him, he was horribly. Now, well he's not our problem anymore."

Wanting to say something, I couldn't. I started choking on my own words. Feeling weak, I started dropping to the ground, desperately grabbing onto anything I could.

"Jules!", said James as he rush to my side. "Jules!"

As I look at my brother, the world once more change, this time though, _**I was in destroyed building!**_ Everywhere I looked, there were broken pipes leaking with water out of them, small but still blazing fires, blocking much of the areas, and large pieces of concrete with rebars still attach to them. Also, somehow, I was on my knees, _**over Micheal, multi pieces of rebar through his chest!**_

" _ **Micheal!**_ ", I yell, rushing over to grab him and pull him free. " _ **Hold on! I'll get you free!**_ "

As I grab his shoulders, I try my hardest to free him. I manage to pull him up a little, but as I did, Micheal started screaming, the screams too much for me to bear!

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!", I repeated, letting him go and watching as he slowly sink back onto the ground.

"Jules…", he groan weakly, slowly grabbing at his destroyed mask. Taking it off, he reveal to me blood, as dark as it is, slowly flooding down his eyes.

"Go", he said, tossing his mask aside. "Get out of here...It's...It's too late for me...I..I can't move...I...I stuck here…"

"No!", I scream, "No! You're not stuck here! All I have to do is get help and-"

"There is no help", Micheal weakly said, his words barely hearable. "Ethan. Henry. Kashi. Even you. You guys can't help me. You're all too wounded. You guys need help. Beside, I dead anyway. I took two doses. Remember?

Once more, I felt like choking, like something was lodge in my throat and no matter what I did, it wouldn't came out. Instead, tears came out. Slamming my face into my palms, let out an ocean of tears as I watch Micheal slowly died.

"Jules…", he said, grabbing at my wrist. "Don't worry. Remember this?"

Letting up my head for a bit, I saw it. Through tears-filled eyes, I saw the necklace I made for Micheal in our early years, before we become H.E.R.O and were just simple vigilantes.

The necklace wasn't the best. It was just an assortment of beads, some smooth, oval-shaped, and black put next to some that were clear and diamond-shaped. Hanging all the very bottom of the necklace is a large blue gem, with what look like an eyes in its center.

"Take this", he said, struggling to give it to me, his arm slowly extending out. As he try to give it to me, he continue to moan, the cuts and bruises all over his arms too much for him to handle. To ease the pain, I quickly reach out and grab the necklace. As soon as I did, he smile and then drop his arm to his side.

"Remember what I said when you first give it to me", Micheal said, smiling.

A little confuse, I shook my head.

"I said it was awesome", Micheal continue, actually laughing a little. "Especially the little eye at the end of it. I said it felt like you were keeping an eye out for me...Now...I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

Lost, confuse, not sure what to do or say next, all I did was just look at the necklace in my hand.

"I'll be keeping an eye out for you", I repeated to myself, Micheal's last word.

While still staring at the necklace, I started to hear a voice.

"Jules!", the voice said. "Jules!"

"Uh?", I ask, looking all over. "Hello?! We're in here!"

"Jules!", the voice repeated once more. "Come on! Wake up! Wake up!"

The world changing once more all around me, I was suddenly toss from begin trapped in a destroyed building with my dying best friend to Fists Fighter hovering above me.

"She's awake!", he yell, looking toward someone.

"Swell!", someone yell back, "Get her up so we can get out of here! That trick of her won't last for much longer!"

Thought a fuzzy at first, it all came rushing back to me at once; Micheal, Snart, the…"game" with the thousands and thousands of men that all look the same, the explosion I had create to escape. All of it.

Shooting up like a rocket, my first instance was to find my friends and see if they were alright. Thankfully, thought beaten, bruised, and beyond tired, they were all fine. Even Snart.

"Jules!", yell James as he slid across ground to give me a hug. "Jules…."

"I'm okay", I said to my brother, patting him on the back. "I'm okay…"

"Hate to ruin this "bonding moment", interrupt Snart as he walk right up to us. "But these guys won't stay down for long. And there are already more coming our way! I suggest, if you don't want to die, then to move!"

Not even bother to wait for the rest of us, Snart then started heading toward a catwalk, leading to the other side of the building.

"Come on!", said Kashi, tapping us on the shoulder as he started following after Snart. "If we can all make to the other side of the catwalk, we can blow it up and buy us sometimes! Let's go!"

Looking at each other, we nodded our heads and the three of us follow after Snart, who was already more than halfway across the catwalk.

As soon as the three of us was across, Snart froze a small portion of the catway in ice, covering the whole thing in it. Not even the side of it were spared. As soon as the job was finish, James took the liberty to fire one of his explosion bolt at it. A few seconds later, the whole thing exploded, chucks of ice and concrete flying everywhere.

"Thanks you!", commented Kashi as he bend down, his hands falling onto his knees. "I tell you, if I had to punch one more guy, I would have pass out from exhaustion, right there and then. I'm beat."

" _ **WELL UNFORTUNATELY!**_ ", said the mysterious voice once more, the voice seemingly like it was coming from right above us. " _ **THE GAME MUST CONTINUE! AND QUITE FRANKLY, I RATHER SEE YOU FOUR FIGHT THAN RUN!**_ "

Our eyes glue to the ceiling as we try to figure out exactly what was going happen, our eyes then turn back to the catwalk. Purple lights, the same exactly one that brought all of us here in the front us, started surrounding where we blew the catwalk. As if the voice then hit "rewind", all the pieces came flying back, fitting together like a giant puzzle!

It wasn't even a full minutes before the catwalk was restore, all the ice gone, the whole walkway seeming in excellent condition.

" _ **Blow it again!**_ ", scream Kashi, eyeing more of the men as they ran right for the catwalk. " _ **Hurry!**_ "

" _ **DON'T THINK SO!**_ ", scream the voice, as purple lights appear around the catwalk once more, encasing all of it! When Snart fire his "ice gun" as the walkway, nothing happen! When the four of us try to escape, the lights literally shove us back onto the catwalk! We were trapped! " _ **NOTHING LIKE A BRIDGE BATTLE TO SPIKE EXCITEMENT!**_ "

Even before more of us could said anything, Fist Fighter was tackle to the ground by a man in a black jumpsuit! Thought caught off guard by the attack, Kashi was more than able to knock the man out, grabbing him by his shirt collar and punching him right across the face with a powerful right hook.

Pushing him off, we help him to his feet, before readying ourselves.

"Got any idea?", Fighter ask, he looking between the four of us. "Any of you? Any at all?"

"I freeze", started Snart, powering up his gun. "You punch. These two shoot whatever the heck it is they shoot. Got it?"

"...Yeah", Fighter reply. "Got it."

Taking a breathe, I watch with horror as the first of the endless army came stamping onto the catwalk. Taking out an ace from my belt, I started the fight.

 _Oliver Queen:  
_ Watching from a distance as the man started spinning around in circle, threatening to kill someone, I was on the verge of taking an arrow from my quiver and shooting the gun out of his hand. Only, I didn't have to.

Before I could, the man's hand then shot up by itself, the gun going off and firing into the black sky above. The man, now struggling to bring his hand down, was then "force" to the ground, like as if someone had just push him. As he fell, he drop his weapons and held in stomach. The revolver, now somehow floating in mid-air, open itself and let all the bullets drop to the ground.

As the bullets fell to the ground, the man's whole body shook uncontrollably, his eyes glued to every single bullets as it hit the ground, the sound of lead dropping onto rock echoing in these eyes.

After every bullets drop out, the culprit reveal himself. Or herself. It turn out to be that girl with the purple cape from before. Slowly fading into existence before our eyes, the girl quickly pull down her hood and mask and look at the man.

"Something you should know", she comment, tossing the empty gun aside. "Most of us here, aren't really afraid of guns anymore. Some of us can dodge them, like Red there. A few other, like Tiny and Knight for example, wear bulletproof armor. An M16 against those two wouldn't so much as flinch them. One or two of us, like the guy you kept on calling "Micheal" have power that render themselves immune to firearms of any sort. You see, Pete is either made out of 1, ash, or 2, diamond. Bullets will either shoot right through him, or bounce right off him."

"Ash?", the man repeated, slowly crawling away from the woman. "Diamond? _**Pete!? What is going on here!? Where am I!? Who are all you people!? Someone answer me!**_ "

As the man continue to scream, I started to get an idea. Looking around for a bit, I found Barry watching not too far away. His eyes too seem glue to the man. Nudging him a bit, and getting his attention, I lend forward and started whispering my plan to him.

"Barry", I said, "Listen. Can you try and grab that man? I want to try and talk to him."

"Really?", ask Barry, looking between me and the man. "Why?"

"I'll explain later", I reply, turning my head a little. "For now, just do it. I'll be in that corridor over there. Got it? Grab him and back him to me. Then, try and hold off anyone who try and find him. Okay?"

"Okay", reply Barry, nodding his head. Going our separate way, I quickly walk away before vanishing around the corner. Walking in a little further, so that the darkness would cover us, I then lend against a wall and waited. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before a red blur drop off the man in front of me and then ran off again.

Quickly, before the man could yell anything, I drop to my knee and cover his mouth with one of my hand.

"Ssshhh…", I started, looking around to make sure we would alone. "Listen. I don't know much, but I will try and tell you everything I know about this plane. In return, I want you to tell me everything you know about that "Micheal" person. Okay?"

Though a little confused at first, "Ethan" nodded his head, his whole body changing for scare and panic to stiff and calm in almost an instant. Carefully letting go of him, my bow ready just in case, I took a step back.

"You first", he said, raising his hands like as if he was surrendering. "What is this place? Who are you?"

"I am the Green Arrow", I reply, "And I don't know what or where this place is. I just woke up here, along with some of my friends, and bunch of people I never seen before. From what I can tell so far, many of the people here aren't from my...world. I going to assume you're not from Starlight City."

Slow to answer, Ethan eventually said "yes".

"Anyway, apparently, someone had the power to not only teleported any one of us but also anywhere. I haven't been "chosen" yet, but one of my friend had. She was taken back home to National City, where she fought alongside some...allies I guess. One of them, begin Pete. Or as he been calling him "Micheal". Another one, Sarah Lance, also fought with him. On some sort of giant flying spaceship?"

"Giant flying spaceship?", the man repeated.

"Yes", I reply, "A giant flying spaceship. Now it's your turn. Tell me everything you know about Pete."

As I said "Pete", the man seem to tense up for some reasons, his fingers going back and forth before falling to his side.

"His _**real**_ name is Micheal Steven Peterson. I don't know why he's going by "Pete" all of a sudden. For starter, he died over three years ago."

 _Alfred:  
_ " _ **Get back** **!**_ ", A order as he shove Matt and I behind him and then got into a fighting stance.

" _ **You two!**_ ", scream Superman as he pointed at the two of us. " _ **Get the girl and get out of here! Your friend and I will protect you until then!**_ "

" _ **No way!**_ ", reply Matt, jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. " _ **This is so awesome! You just pointed at me! You told me to do something! You actually can see and talk to me!**_ "

Superman, looking very confused, while A, looking like he was about to pop a vein, both return to focusing on the light. Grabbing my cousin by his sweater, I started tugging him away.

"Matt!", I said, struggling to keep the rabbit from hoping right into the wolf's den. "Come on! Let's go get Alieen and get out of here! It want Superman said!"

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the "rabbit" turn around and started dragging me back toward our apartment.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", Matt scream, " _ **Superman said to rescue Alieen! So get off the floor and do as you're told!**_ "

Amaze at the sudden strength, I snap out of it and started running along side my cousin. Reaching the staircase, we ram through the front door!

" _ **Alieen!**_ ", I scream, looking all over. " _ **Alieen! Where are you!?**_ "

" _ **I'm here!**_ ", reply Alieen as she came running out of the living room. Beside looking a little frighten and a bit dusty, she look fine.

" _ **Come on!**_ ", I said, grabbing her hand, " _ **We're getting out of here!**_ "

While leading the way out, the three of us were stop by a familiar "god". Wearing a dark-green robe with a golden helmet with a pair of large horn on top of it, the god walk right into our apartment, waving around a gold staff with a blue orb at one end.

"Going somewhere?", ask the man, grinning.

" _ **Loki**_ (Ultimate Spiderman) _ **?!**_ ", Matt scream, backing away from the man. " _ **H-H-How are you here?! First Superman! Now you! Who's next!? Spiderman!?**_ "

" _ **Don't you dare speak that name moral!**_ ", yell Loki sudden, bringing up his staff and forcing Matt back until he trip on the staircase. " _ **That annoying "bug" had cost me many grand defeats! Against my brother! Against the Avengers! Once I am done with you, with this, then will I be taken to witness his defeat! As promise!**_ "

With Loki distracted by Matt, I though fast and ran toward him!

" _ **Arrrgghhh!**_ ", I scream as adrenaline started pumping through me, turning me from a man to a bull! Hoping to ram him into the wall and stun him for a bit, I could then rescue Matt and Alieen and get. Only, as Loki turn to look at me, he move the staff from Matt to me, and made some sort of "force field"!

" _ **Ooooffff!**_ ", I shouted as I ran into it, the impact sending me flying across the room and into a wall, before dropping onto the floor like a sack of flour.

" _ **Alfred!**_ ", Alieen yell, running over to check on me. " _ **Alfred! Are you okay!?**_ "

"Forget about me", I groan, feeling a sharp pain in my left shoulder. "Get Matt and get out of here!"

" _ **I can't just leave you here!**_ ", Alieen yell back.

" _ **Correct moral!**_ ", interrupt Loki, straightening his weapon so it stood beside him. " _ **For in order for me to receive my reward, I must vanquish all of you. Truly sorry about this!**_ "

Looking back at Matt, Loki raise his staff high in the air, positioning it so he could stab Matt.

" _ **NNNOOO!**_ ", Alieen and Matt scream, our eyes glue to Matt as he started shielding himself with his arms, preparing for the attack. Only, as Loki pull back his weapon, something came in from the front door and _**strike Loki in the back!**_ The impact not only stun him, but also sent him flying down the hallway, away from all of us. Not even waiting to see who it was that save him, Matt got up and rush to help me to my feet. Grabbing one of my arm and putting it around his neck, he pick me up and started limping me toward the door.

"You know, for the record", Matt said, looking back at Loki as he started getting up. "I still like Loki. He's a super awesome supervillain!"

 _Ethan:_  
"What do you by "he died over three years ago"?" the "Green Arrow" ask. "How did he died?"

"Puncture wound through the chest", I reply, turning my head slightly. Just the thought of remember how Micheal died made me sick, flashback of what happen zooming by like a slideshow on fast forward. "During a fight with Vengeance, Micheal fell through a crumpling floor onto a piece of rebar. The thing went right through his chest. I always though he died after that. But I guess not. Bastard somehow survive that. He somehow survive after injecting himself with two doses of the "Venom" serum. Somehow even manage to survive begin in a collapsing building."

Though his face was hidden under a green hood, I could tell the man was lost.

"Guessing I should go back a little further, uh?", I ask, looking around for a bit.

Saying nothing, I just took the silent as a "yes".

"Long ago", I began, "Before I met him, Micheal was the Los Angeles's vigilante known as "Thrill Rider"."

"Thrill Rider?", Greenie repeated, breaking the much enjoy silent.

"Yeah", I said, "Thrill Rider. Stupid name and all, but it's what he went by for almost five years. Five years as Thrill Rider. Took on a lot by himself, and with his team; Ace, Target, Fist Fighter, and even his little brother eventually help. Tech-Head Micheal called him. "Cause his head was like a supercomputer"."

"And "Pete" is Micheal", ask Greenie, slightly tipping his bow upward, like he was pointing toward him.

Thinking it over, I place my knuckles against my nose and started tapping it on repeatedly.

"I don't know", I reply a few minutes later, "But that Pete guy is a dead ringer for Micheal. Look like him. Sound like him. And I guessing he's annoying the heck out of the rest of you."

"Yes."

"That's Micheal for you. Guy more annoying than a fire alarm that never shut up. He talk weird. Dresses like a five years old but had the mind of 100 years old. And yet, even with all of that, he is still single-handed, one of the greatest bastard I have made. And I know, for sure, that that is what all the others would say too."

"Others? You mean his team? Ace? Target? Fist Fighter? The three currently fighting for their lives?"

My vision filling with red for a second there, I quickly calm down.

"Yes", I said carefully, not wanting to spill anymore secrets. "Them. Speaking of them, I have to go check on them! See if they're okay!

Turning around to leave, I came to a stop the "Green Arrow" grab me by the shoulder. My instincts kicking in, I grab his wrist and twist it, turning my whole body around in the process! Though startle, fanboy over here was able to counter my attempted kick to his stomach! Taking a quick step back, he was out of my range!

My grip still on his wrist, I took a step forward and try a right hook! My attack actually work, my fist decking the crazy bastard across his face! However, as he fell a little to his right, he used it to his advantage and drop to his knees, before doing a spin kick that took out my feet!

" _ **Aaahh!**_ ", I scream as my shoulder hit the ground. While still on the ground, Arrow pick me by my collar and slam me into one of the wall, split flying out of me as my head bounce off it!

" _ **We're not done yet!**_ ", Arrow yell.

" _ **Yeah we are!**_ ", I yell back, struggling to free myself from the weirdo's grip. " _ **The deal was you tell stuffs, I tell you stuffs! You did and I did! So deal's done! Now let me go! Before I break your arm!**_ "

Giving him only one second to comply, I pull from my coat _**a second gun, and fire it at the man's chest!**_


	21. Chapter 21: DC vs DD

**Chapter 21: DC vs D/D**

 **A/N For all you out there wondering what "D/D" stand for, that is what I decided to call my universe. Please enjoy, and leave a review telling me what you think of the name. Also, I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

 _Ethan Drake:  
_ Holding onto the man as he started losing conscious, I gently and quietly lower him onto the ground. The man, struggling to move, grip onto my shirt as he started shaking non-stop.

"Sssshhhh…", I whisper, putting the barrel of my "dart gun" against my mouth. "Ssshhh…"

As "Greenie" started to slowly back out, I pull back my hand and let his head rest on the stone ground. Once fully out, I started looting him, going through every single pocket I could find.

"Werido didn't give me much about himself", I though as I continue searching. "Beside calling himself the "Green Arrow", I know nothing about him. Dude's a bigger fanboy than Micheal. At least Micheal never went around in a green hood with an actually bow and arrow. Or at least, to my knowledge, he never did."

Finding nothing, I look at the man once more.

"No ID. No credit cards with your name on it. Nothing. But at least I'll know your face."

Reaching over, I grab the hood and started pulling it down. About to uncover the man behind the hood, I was startle when someone suddenly grab me by my shoulder and pull me back.

Turning around, I find myself face-to-face with a woman with long blond hair in a white jumpsuit, armed with what look like a pair of batons. The woman look between me and the "Green Arrow" for only a second, before striking me with one of her baton! I spun around in the air for a bit before dropping to the ground. Pushing myself off the ground, I got maybe a feet off of it before the girl once more grab my shoulder and flip me over so I was back to begin face-to-tace with her.

"What did you do to him!?", the woman "ask", the tip of her baton against my throat.

"Same thing I'm going to do to you!", I reply, quickly pulling out my dart pistol again and aiming it at the woman!

 _A:  
_ "IIIIIAAA!", I yell as "Doomsday" slam my head into the ground and started dragging me along the street! Running as he continue to drag me, I made quite the "ravine" before Superman cut off him and uppercutting him! Though the attack seem to hardly phase him, it left him focus on Superman instead of me, which allow me to do kick out one of Doomsday's knee!

My surprise attack force Doomsday onto his knee, and allow me to grab his head and perform my own uppercut, swinging my fist directly into his chin and knocking him down!

"Aahhh…", I groan as soon as the beast fell to the ground with his eyes close. Shaking my hand, I examine it for a bit.

"Is this bad?", I ask Superman, showing him my hand. Though my hand is not bleeding, which I know is bad, it appear to be a very dark purple, with small patches of red on my knuckles. "I have not felt…"pain" in quite some time. It is relevantly new to me. Hence why I am asking "Is this bad"?"

Staring at my hand for some time, it appear like Superman would say something, but before he could, thin lines of red came from his left and strike him, sending him flying away!

"What the-!?", I shouted, looking to find the source of the "lines". The source, as it turn out, appear to be another man. The man had very short black hair and look to be wearing some sort of black "armor".

"Bow before me", he said, extending his arms outward. "Bow before General Zod (Man of Steel)."

Wanting to rush and strike him, I was caught off guard when Doomsday woke up suddenly, grabbing my leg in the process and swinging me over him like I was the sun and he is planet Earth! Making quite a large crater as I "setted", I was then threw into an apartment building, going right through the outer wall and into what I believe is the living room. While getting up, I find myself in a room with a flat screen t.v, a large blue, curved sofa, and a small glass table.

"Is this Markton's living room?", I ask looking around. "Where is he?"

Normally, our neighbor, Francis Markton, would be in his living room playing on his small red box, pretending to be a pirate captain or a giant lizard that could shoot fire from his hand. The small red box, as I been told by Matt, is refer to as a "PS3" and once more, as I been told by Matt, the small round silver things Markton pull into the "PS3" are games.

Looking around some more, I couldn't see Francis anywhere. Wanted to shout his name to make sure he was okay, I was forced back into battle when I saw the beast charge at me, the ground shaking as he ran on all four like some sort of vicious dog!

Grabbing Markton's glass table by one of its side, I threw it at the beast, the table shattering as it hit him! Though successfully stunning him, Doomsday still swung his arm and hit me, sending me flying through another wall!

 _Matt:  
_ Carrying Alfred toward the front door, I look back at Loki, still down in the hallway between the stair and the kitchen. However, as I was looking at Loki, I saw something weird/super awesome on the ground in front of him. It look a lot like a rectangle-shaped block of stone with a stick, or handle, sticking out from the middle of it. It look a lot like someone's famous weapon. Lucky for me, that "someone" was kind of blocking the front door.

"Thor (Avengers movies)!", I scream, accidentally letting go of Alfred's arm.

"Whoa!", Alieen yell as she alone was left to support Alfred. Already beginning to tip over due to Alfred's weight, I remember the two of them in time and rush to help them.

"Sorry!", I said as I grab my cousin's arm and wrap its around my neck. "And Thor, listen! As much as I am a big BIG fan of your, I kind of in the middle of something! Nothing important, you know, just trying desperately to escape from you crazy brother who, by the way, try to killed the three of us about five minutes! Anyway, since you're kind of blocking the way out, if you could just scoot a little over to the side, we really appreciate it!

"...You speak with a fast tongue", Thor said after a long silence. "If you could slow down and explain yourself, and tell me where in the Nine Realms I am, then I am sure we can help each other."

"Let me try this again", I said, taking a large breathe. "Thor-"

"Watch out!", shouted Alieen, letting go of Alfred's arm! As she did, she then back up a little and push the two of us down, before getting down herself.

Seconds after ducking, the wall beside Thor erupted into a cloud of dust and broken chucks, the cloud quickly spreading throughout the hallway and hitting us! While Thor was force off his feet, we were slam in the head with blindness and a lack of air!

"AAAAAHHHHH!", we all scream.

 _A:_  
"AAAAAHHHHH!", scream Matt, Alfred, and Alieen.

Turning around to look at the apartment building, I saw a massive hole in the beside the front door, and there standing in front of the hole is General Zod.

" _No!_ ", I though, sensing the danger my friends were in. " _Superman! Where are you!?_ "

No time to wander where he flew to, I try going to the apartment building, but was stop when Doomsday grab me by the back of my shirt and pull me back!

"Screw off!", I yell, turning around to punch the bastard across the face with my bare hand! Despite my fist hitting what feel like concrete, the attack was enough to stagger Doomsday! I endure the pain and pull back my right hand as far back as I could, before pushing it forward! Rocketing toward the enemy, I strike him directly in the head, and use my telekinesis power to add more force to the blow! With the combined attack, I was able to send him quite a distance away. Watching as he flew through the air, eventually causing an earthquakes as he landed, I turn around and ran to my friend as fast as I could.

"Hold on guys!", I said, picking up the "pace". "I'm coming!"

 _Kashi:_  
"Hold on!", I scream as I perform a drive-by, quickly knocking out one out of the hundreds and hundreds of men we were fighting as I ran by him. Making it to the railing just in time, I instantly punch out four more guys before reaching over the railing to grab a hanging James!

Grabbing James' hand just in time, I started pulling him up as fast as I could, but as I did, I was almost tackle to the ground when three or four of the "clones" came charging at me! Holding on with all my might, I manage to keep my footing and still hold onto James!

"Behind you!", James yell, pointing with his crossbow. Looking behind me, I myself almost went over the railing when two more of the clones charge at me from behind!

Thinking fast, I jump a little into the air and kick two of the clones away, giving me some space to breathe! However, that space was quickly taken up by two, or three, or four more guys, all looking the exact same!

 _James:_  
Watching as Kashi started taking a beaten from 20 guys, I started thinking.

" _Kashi may not be able to feel pain!_ ", I said to myself, " _But that doesn't mean 20 guys beating him won't do anything! He can't take much more of this! Once out, they'll toss him over, and with me alongside! I have to do something! But what!? What the heck can I do!?_ "

Looking all over for something, anything useful, my eyes were drawn over to the lower levels of the building! Standing where the four of us were when all of this began were the three guys from before. If I remember correctly, I think their names were Multiplex, Numerous, and Limitless. For some reasons, they were far from the fights, the three of them looking more like statues than people. Just standing still, doing absolutely nothing.

An idea popping into my head, like a cartoon light bulb, I quickly started fiddling with my quiver, searching for a particular bolt.

"James…!", Kashi moan, his grip losing. "James….! I can't….I can't hold you for much longer!"

"Just a little longer!", I scream back, looking at the group of men beating Kashi. They all had very short black hair, barely touching the forehead, with pale skin and all were wearing the same black jumpsuit. Turning my head so I could see the three once more, I saw the same person there. He was standing the closest to me, looking a little exhausted.

"Yeah", I commented, finding and pulling a "taser" bolt from my quiver. "Feeling a bit tired? Well don't worry! This should put you to sleep for the next few hours!"

Loading the bolt into my crossbow with my teeth and pulling back the string, I aim it directly at the guy, wasting no time in pulling the trigger.

"James!", Kashi yell once more, accidentally letting go of my hand but quickly grabbing onto it before I became "out of reach". Almost dropping my crossbow in the process, I tighten my grip and watch as my bolt sail through the air, the tip of the bolt hitting the man's shoulder within a few seconds.

Looking at the bolt as soon as it hit him, "Multiplex" started reaching for it, but as he did, my bolt activate, unleashing a non-lethal burst of electricity that made Multiplex shake uncontrollably until he fell down to the ground. Looking up as soon as Multiplex hit the ground, I saw all of other "Multiplexes" fall to the ground shortly after. Confuse by what happen, Kashi remember me and use the opening to quickly pull me up.

"What happen?", he ask, looking at all the down "Multiplexes". "What did you do?"

"I'm guessing", I reply, looking at the mess surrounding the two of us. "I shot the sort of "leader" of the bunch, and somehow, by taking him out, I was able to take out his followers. Stop me when I stop making sense."

"None of this make sense", Kash commented, "But from the looks of it, you just-WATCH OUT!"

Pushing me aside, Kashi ran past me to punch a man in a red jumpstart, hitting him right in the face and knocking him out!

"From the looks of it, you find a way we can win!", Kashi said quickly, entering a sort of "boxer" stance. "Go tell Jules and Snart! I'll try and hold off the other...two!"

Wanting to reject his plan and help him, I saw more and more men run onto the bridges! Even with one of them down, the other two were still "producing" another copy every minutes! Already, it look like the bridge was beyond capacity, the four of us barely able to move without bumping elbows with someone else.

"The three of you have range weapons!", Kashi yell, blocking a fist while simultaneously dodging a kick from two men looking exactly the same. "You three can take them out from afar, like you did with the first one! I can't! Do it! Do it now! Go!"

Taking out the two by grabbing their heads and bashing them against one each other, Kashi was almost instantly force to face more of them!

"Okay!", I said regrettably, looking all over to Snart and my sister. With all the bodies on the bridges, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

" _Where are they?!_ ", I said through the space in my teeth. " _Where are they!?_ "

 _White Canary/ Sarah Lance:  
_ Pulling out a gun, I thought fast and use the tip of my staff to strike the man's hand and send his weapon flying, the gun landed on the ground and sliding a few feet away. Without his weapon, I was expecting the man to just give up and tell me what he did to Oliver, but before I could ask, he leap off the ground and tackle me into the wall!

Keeping me pin against the wall with one hand, he pull back his other and try to straight punch me! Moving my head quickly to the right, I was able to dodge the attack and make the man hit the wall instead!

"Aaahhh!", he scream, pulling back his hand to try and shake away the pain. While distracting, I use the opening to escape his hold. I swipe his hand away and kick him in the stomach, the man stumbling away. Doing a spin, I struck the man once more in the stomach with the end of my staff. Bending over now, I try ended the fight with a simple strike to the head. Winding up my attack, I had just started swinging it downward when, all of nowhere, something hit my hand and I drop my staff!

"What the heck?!", I yell, watching as my staff hit the ground. "What happen!?"

Looking all over for a possible explanation, my eyes were drawn over to an arrow, laying not too far from my staff.

" _An arrow?!_ ", I thought, looking back at Oliver. " _No, can't be. He still down! And that isn't one of his arrow!_ "

Oliver's arrow were a silver-color, with a dark-green tip and end. This arrow appear to be made of wood, with sharpen stone tip, and feathers pull from a bird.

" _Who's arrow is that?!_ ", I ask, looking all over for the owner. While looking further down the corridor, into the darkness, I thought I could make a figure. About to rush ahead to attack the mysterious figure, I was too late, and the figure attack me first!

Rushing out of the shadow, the figure reveal himself to be a man! The man, whoever he is, was almost wearing nothing! His only clothings was what look like a blood-stain rag covered only the upper part of his chest and pants that look like they would made from animals skins! In his right hands was a wooden bow, and though behind him, I could almost make out what look like feathers attached to the strip wrapped around him.

" _Feathers!?_ ", I thought to myself, looking back at the arrow that shot my staff out of my hand. " _Feathers! He must have been the one who shot me earlier!_ "

Looking back to see the man, I had just barely enough time to block his attack with my bare hands! With a running start, the man jump into the air, bringing up his bow as he did, and try to slam it down onto me. Shielding myself, I was able to withstand the attack, but not without falling to my knees. Using it to his advantage, the man then did a spin kick, spinning fully around and striking me in the chest, forcing me off my knee and onto the ground.

I try getting back up, but the man move too fast. Already, he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground with his foot, a stone arrow in the bow with the sting pull back. Expecting the worst, I was startle when a red blur appear out of nowhere and ran into the man, flipping him completely over!


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting Among FriendsFoe

**Chapter 22: Fightings Among Friends and Foe**

 **A/N Okay, a few things to address; 1, sorry if the chapter have been too long recently. I haven't actually been typing on Fanfiction but instead, on Google Doc because the places I go don't have wi-fi. Hence why they 2000+. Sorry. Also, I don't know if you notice, but I'm trying a new style of writing. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks you and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

 _Spider-man(Ultimate):_  
"I wonder how high this can go?", I said to myself as I continue to climb the wall of whatever place my friends and I were trapped in. "Maybe this way will provide a way out, or at least some more clues to where we really are."

Gently placing my hand against the wall, I was able to use my spider power to stick to the wall. Once firmly stuck, I pull my other free hand and one leg and move them higher on the wall. Once they were firmly stuck onto the wall, I could then pull back my first hand and other leg and then stuck them higher onto the wall.

"Slow but steady", I commented as I repeated the cycle a few times more. "Can't wait to get out of here. Though, I regret having to leave the other."

My mind then flashback to when my old team, consisting of Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist, got into a discussion while everyone else was distracting by the screaming "mummy".

"Spidey", whisper Nova, "Do your power work? Can you climb on the walls?"

"Yeah", I reply, looking up and down the walls and then at my hand. "Why? What's wrong with your power?"

"I don't know", Nova said, "But for some reasons. I can't seem to fly. I can still shoot beams from my hands, but I can't fly."

To prove his point, Nova then pointed at the ground with his index finger. As he did, a small, white-blue beam of light came out from the tip of it and hit the ground, disappearing a second later but leaving behind some scorch mark.

"Any chance you can climb the wall and see what's at top Spidey?", White Tiger ask while examining the sky above us. Though also pitch-black like the hallways down here, there also appear to be some sort of strange mist mixed in with the darkness. "I don't know, but maybe there's something up there that we miss. I mean, we never really explore this place. Or at least, "we" haven't really explore this place."

"Maybe?", I said myself, looking at the "ceiling".

"Might as well give it a shot", said Power Man, "Beat just standing here."

"I agree with Power Man", Iron Fist said, "We are all lost, among unknown people, with no knowledge of where we are. We must gather as much information as we can."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!", I repeated, trying to push the peer pressure away. "I got the plan. I'll climb the wall, see where it go. Meanwhile, I want you guys to try and learn more about these people. Trying starting with that "Pete" guy from before. He seem to know a lot about everyone here."

"On it Web!", Nova reply, saluting me a quick bye before I start my climb and the three start their investigation.

I can't be sure, but it feel like that was maybe 10, 15 minutes ago? That's mean I been climbing non-stop for about 10 or 15 minutes, and I don't seem to be getting any closer to the top of the walls. In fact, it look more like I haven't move in the past five minutes alone!

"What the heck?!", I said to myself, looking back down at the ground and then at the darkness above. Trying to think back to the last time I look at the ground, I started thinking about how it look the same, like as if I haven't been climbing the whole time, but just moving. If that make any sense.

Securing myself on the walls, I let go with both my arms so I could cross them.

" _What's going on?!_ ", I ask myself, freeing one arm so I could tap a finger against my chin. " _Been climbing for awhile now, but it everything looks the same. Both the ground and the top seem about the same distance as they did when I last look, but that can't be right. Can it? Maybe it's magic related. Could I be trapped in another… "nightmare", created by Nightmare? No, that can't be right. Nightmare's "nightmare" aren't often filled to the brim with people I don't know._ "

While still trying to figure out my "distance" problem, I was interrupted by two other version of me, both smaller but one red and one blue.

" _Quite a pickle you gotten yourself into, uh?_ ", ask the red one, snapping a finger at me. " _Want my advice? Call it quit and head back down there! At least you know for a fact there is a ground!_ "

" _I think not!_ ", argue the blue one, " _I think you should keep climbing. It can't go on forever. Eventually, you'll find something, and then maybe you find a way out of this place. Beside, do you really want to just go back to your team and tell them you give up?_ "

" _He didn't' give up!_ ", yell the red one, pointing a finger at the blue one. " _He going back because there is no top! What are we supposed to do anyway!? Just keep climbing and climbing! Yeah, no thanks!_ "

" _And what is suppose to do when he goes back down!?_ ", the blue one shouted, pointing a finger back at the red one. " _Just stand around like everyone else and do nothing!? At least this way, we're begin more proactive!_ "

" _Real proactive!_ ", mock the red one, turning around and crossing his arm, " _Climbing and climbing and climbing only to get nowhere!_ "

At this point, the argument between the two just spiral into useless bicker, with me sort of paying attention to them, but at the same time, not really. I wasn't until my spider sense started tickling that I started paying attention once more.

" _Whoa!_ ", the red one said, his hands on his head. " _That was strong! What was that!?_ "

" _I think that was him!_ ", scream the blue one, pointing upward, guiding me and the red one to look to the pitch-blackness above. The mist that was mixed in with the darkness started moving all too suddenly, like it had a mind of its own! It was only when I saw a giant black monster hands with five very sharp claws that I also realize the mist had a _body of it's own!_

" _See ya!_ ", said the red and blue "me" simultaneously, disappearing into a puff of smokes, leaving me alone with the beast.

" _Swell!_ ", I said, looking between where the two were. " _Those guys are never useful!_ "

My mind returning to the beast when the _wall started shaking_ , I look back at the claws. The claws as it turn out, is part of some sort of giant monster I never seen before. Long, thick arms, darker than the venom symbiote itself, were attach to a sort of wide, round body, the arms only one out of four. The head of the whole thing look like a stretch out oval, with a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth at one end.

Somehow seeing me right away, the beast luge its head at me, the mouth opening and showing me it pointy teeth.

" _Whoa!_ ", I said, jumping into the air to dodge the attack. While in mid-air, I started firing little web balls at the monsters.

" _Take this ugly!_ ", I scream, continuing my assault, even after landing only a few feet away from where the monster attack me. Using its head to shield itself, it roar a vicious roar, before swinging its head outward and then pointing an arm at me. As it did, the arm then _shot out at me!_ Such a surprise attack, I was almost sliced and diced, but manage to spin out of the way in time. However, distracted by the giant arm that could shoot out, I accidentally got close enough for the beast to swing its head at me and hit me!

" _No! No! No!_ ", I repeated as I was fling right off the wall and started falling back toward the ground. Thinking fast, I shot out my arm and aim it at the wall, far from the beast. About to shoot out a string of web that would save me, I was startle when something _black and gooey hit my wrist, blocking my web shooter!_

" _Uh?!_ ", I said, looking up to find the culprit none other than the monster itself. It's mouth wide open, it began throwing up some sort of black goo, a small amount forming in its mouth, before hauling it right at me! Blocking with my arms, the black goo hit me, and bind my wrist together, rendering both my web shooters unless.

" _Aaaahhhhh!_ ", I scream, watching as the ground started to quickly get closer and closer.

 _Barry:_  
Seeing Sarah in danger, I wasted no time and ran to save her. Getting to her almost instantly, I shot out my arm as far out as it could go. Ramming it right into the man, I strike him with my arm, flipping him completely over before coming to a skidding stop.

"Sarah!", I scream, running right over to her.

"Barry!", she reply, slowly getting up, groaning and moaning the whole time as she did.

Walking right pass the hairy archer, I was startle when I felt something grab at my ankle.

"What the-?!", I shouted, looking down the see the bowman's hands around my left ankle, his face looking like it vicious animal right before it started biting into him. Before I could react, he pull my ankle back slightly and then shot his feet into the air, striking me in the back of the head and knocking me to the ground.

"Barry!", Sarah repeated once more, now back on her feet. Looking around for a bit, she found what she was looking for. Her staffs.

Rushing over to grab it, her hand only inches from it, she was stop when the man from before intercept her. Tackling her to the ground before she could reach her weapon, they roll around for a bit before the man eventually was able to kick Sarah around.

"Remember me?", he said, pulling out from his pocket two pistols.

Seeing the man pull the trigger in slow motion, I had lightning in my eyes. Pushing myself right off the ground, I ran to grab Sarah before a single bullet could hit her! Grabbing her by her hip, I carry her only a few feet away from the two before turning around and take them both out.

The two, apparently stun by my speed, left themselves open for me to run by them and knock them out with a quick jab to the head. Punching the archer out in no time, I was about to knock out the "mummy man", but as I got behind him, what felt like a sandstorm strike me!

"Aaaahhhh!", I yell, struggling to find out what was going on now. The sandstorm's power was unbelievable. Despite only little particles, it felt like I was begin force back by a car. No matter how hard I try to block it, the sands seem to be able to move around my hands with ease and blind me.

"Aaaaaahhhh!", I yell once more, giving up and putting down my hands to use them to try and wipe away the sand in my eyes. Oddly, when I put down my hands, the sandstorm seem to also stop. Wiping the sand away, my vision return and I could see again. Looking to see the sandstorm, I was surprise to see "Pete".

"Howdy Flashy!", he said, smiling a bit. "Hope that wasn't too much for you."

 _Ray Palmer (A.T.O.M):_  
"Howdy Flashy!", Pete said, smiling a bit. "Hope that wasn't too much for you."

"Rory!", I whisper into my ear piece, my finger against the side of my helmet. "I think it's time to get the team! Sarah, Barry, and I are around the first corner on the left side. Move fast. I think we're going to need back-up for this guy!"

"Got it!", Rory reply, "Come on! Haircut need help! Let's go!"

Letting my hand then fall to my side, I continue to watch from a distance as the stand off between "Pete", Sarah, Barry, and the other two continue. Thanks to my suit, I was able to shrink down and fly over to where Sarah had gone. Still hovering in the air, I spy on everything that has happened so far, from the man shooting and looting Oliver, to "Pete" blasting Barry with what look like "ash". Currently, Sarah was only a few feet away from "Pete", her staffs ready in her hands and her eyes looking beyond prepare for Pete. Pete however didn't seem bother by her. Instead, his attention was focus on Barry, and the other man. The one who kept on calling Pete "Micheal". For the record, I feel like there a major backstory I'm missing.

"Flash", Pete said, his tone oddly sounding like a dad breaking up a fight between brothers. "Back up away from the "mummy man"."

"My name is Ethan!", Ethan said, his fists clenching and his voice sounding angry. "But you called me "Immortal". 'Cause I can't seem to die. Remember that?!"

"...Yeah!", reply Pete after awhile. "Yes. I do remember that."

"You're lying!", Ethan scream, turning toward Pete. "You don't remember me! You don't remember James or Jules or even Hunter here!" Ethan then pointed to the down man, the one with the bow and arrow that Barry knock out a minute ago. "Do you!? Do you remember him!? His name is Hunter! He was a member of the .O, alongside you, me, Jules, James, even your little brother Henry was a H.E.R.O! You're the one who inspired him to join! You inspired all of us to joined! And we did! We all joined, and stayed together, and became a family! We were family Micheal! A family you lied to and then left! What happen to you!?"

"I don't know what happen to me!", "Pete" yell back, his arms transforming from cylinders of "ash" to just plain arms. "I'm sorry buddy but I don't have the slightly clue what the heck happen to me! I don't know what I was to you! I don't even remember you! I don't remember anything about who I was, or who my friends and family were! All of that is a blank! You hear me!? A freaking blank! All I know about my past, is that I was found floating in the Hudson River two years ago!"

"You don't remember anything?", Ethan repeated, the angry in his voice instantly disappearing. Now, instead of an angry man, he sounded like a confuse, sad man. "You really don't remember anything?"

"...No", Pete said, turning his head away. "I don't. Like I said, all I know about my past is that my friend, Mech-Knight, found me floating in the Hudson River two years. Well that and the fact that I'm a big comic book fan, know hand-to-hand combat, and also know quite a lot of criminal skills."

"Like how to hotwire a car, pick a lock, and pickpocket?", Ethan ask, "Criminal skills like those?"

"...Yeah", Pete reply, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah..Like all of those."

Looking like Ethan was about to say something, he, along with everyone else, was interrupt when a sudden blast of fire hit Pete square in his back!

"Bbbuuurrrrnnnn!", yell Rory as he came out of nowhere, his gun shooting a massive wave of flames right at Pete!

"Micheal!", Ethan scream, bringing up his dual pistols. Aiming them at Rory and a squeeze away from stopping him, a fireball from behind Rory surprise him and knock him to the ground!

Looking back at Rory, I was startle too all of the Legends behind him; Firestorm (Jackson and Stein), Citizen Steel (Heywood), Vixen,(Amaya Jiwe), and Zari Tomaz."

"Ray!", Heywood scream, rushing forward past Rory. "Sarah! Don't worry! We're here to help!"

"Help?", she repeated, looking between the member of the Legends. "Honestly, I don't think it's me who need hel-"

"Enough!", Pete yell, capturing the attention of everyone near him. Despite all the fire surrounding him, I kind still see Pete as plain as day. He was on his knees, blocking the fire by crossing his arms together. Thought it look like he didn't need to be crossing his arm at all.

Rory's gun seem to have no effect on Pete. The fire didn't seem to bother him at all. Instead, he raise his crossed higher into the air, before uncrossing them in a quick movement. As he did, a sudden and massive wave of...ash shot out from him, hitting all of us; Rory, Sarah, even me.

"Whoa!", I yell, struggling to regain control as I started spinning through the air.


End file.
